teaching you a little thing called love
by anari01
Summary: accused of killing her parents.Kagome is taken in by her aunt Kagura and she immediatly is chained up in her room unable to escape.When she gets a hot tutor named Sess,he teaches her a thing or two about love. SessXkag
1. My evil tutor

**Okay this is a Sesshomaru and Kagome fic. I hope you like it. **

**Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (Just wanted to say that lol.)**

**Okay on with the story.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Teaching you a simple thing called love By: anari01 

"I didn't kill them. I'm not a murderer. I'm not." Kagome hugged her legs up to her chest as she stammered to herself. The coldness that swept through out the room made chills run down her spine. Though the sadness in her heart was as bitterly cold as the stale air. Her tears streamed her face as she sat beside her bed.

"I didn't kill them." She repeated but there wasn't anyone that could hear her. She was all alone and no one was there but shadows that surrounded her. The heavy metal that attached securely around her right wrist and left ankle prevented her from going anywhere.

As children would be tucked in bed and falling asleep from a bedtime story, she would be hearing the rattles of the chains as she twisted and turn in bed. The farthest she could walk was to her bedroom window but it wasn't far enough to get to the front door.

"Momma I'm not a murderer." She pleaded for someone to hear her, someone to be there for her, someone to talk or even to hold her. There was a time where she felt such warmth from her father and her mother but that all went away one night on her 9th birthday.

As 9-year-old Kagome Higurashi sat beside the bed she was chained up to, the turn of a doorknob caught her attention. She took a deep breath as everything in the room surrounded with tenseness and even her joints felt it as well.

"It's time to eat." The low voice said as he entered the dark room with a plate in hand. She winced as light brightened the room and the terror in her face shown clearly as he walked up to the girl.

"I-I want to go home. I want to go outside." Her mouth trembled as well as her hands, but she couldn't hide the fact that she wanted to leave.

He knelt down in front of her as the striking smile on his face looked upon her. His blond locks that was perfectly placed in sequential order, his piercing ice blue eyes and the smile that made terror course through her body. He was the one that scared her, he was the one that wouldn't let her go home.

"You can't go home my dear. I love you to much to let you go and besides my mother wouldn't let the killer of her own sister run around freely."

"No! I didn't kill them! I didn't-" His hand placed gently on her head made her lips firmly pressed together. He remained smiling as he tilted his head to the side.

"I believe you Kagome. I really do but don't you want to be here with me."

"But Wataru. If you believe me than why won't aunty Kagura let me go? I want to go outside to play in the sun. I want to go to the beach. I want to-"

"Why is it always what you want? How about what I want?" He moved toward her face and as he did Kagome leaned back. She didn't know what was going on. He usually would be glaring at her and yelling most of the time but he was different. She closed her eyes, there wasn't no where to back away from him and fear just rushed through her mind. _I'm scared…. I'm scared._ She repeated in her mind but as she was about to open her eyes his lips pressed upon her forehead.

"I'll get you out. Just wait a little longer Kagome." He smiled once again at her and stood up.

"But Wataru. You always say that but-" He closed the front door before she could finish her sentence. There was no way she was going to leave this place and Wataru won't let her out. She just wanted to know why this was happening to her. She wasn't responsible for her parent's death.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"She's 15 now mother. I think we should let her go. She hasn't seen the out side world since-"

"You better not be growing attached to that girl because I swear if you ever even get remotely-"

"Of course not mom. She's my cousin, I don't have any interest in her I'm just worried."

"Wataru. She killed my sister and her husband. I don't think that child should be set free." Kagura patted the corner of her mouth with a white cloth as she put her fork down. She had a sullen look on her face; the discussion that was being created did not interest her a bit. Her 17 year-old son was sticking to this subject but she just wanted it to end.

"Mother. You don't know that. No one really knows what-"

"The police specifically said to me that the child-"

"Kagome." Wataru disrupted.

"Excuse me."

"Her name is Kagome mother. Your niece, my cousin, she couldn't have killed them, it's not-"

"I think this discussion is over." His mother held the teacup in her hands and took a sip out of it. The green tea relaxed her mind as well as her body but as her son spoke up again that soothing feeling dissipated.

"At least get her a teacher."

"A teacher? What in heavens for?"

"She needs to be educated. You can't leave her cooped up in there her brains rotting, just get her a tutor. Educate her."

"I don't think-"

"She's a person. She's not some kind of rag doll, you don't get her a tutor than I won't register for that prestigious college you've been boasting about to your clients! I have my choices and if you don't choose to get her some proper education than I will not take the exams!" Wataru was standing at this point as his hands were pressed firmly against the table. He wanted what was best for her, they had all the money in the world to get the best tutor in Japan and he was going to make sure she gets it.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"I'll get her a college tutor at the least. I don't want to waste money on her so I'll get her that. She'll be in the study room, that's the only time the shackle around her wrist and her ankle will be off of her. That's the only time, I wouldn't want such a rumor to be let loose that a child is chained up in her room. I'll tell Ryo to make arrangements." Simultaneously Ryo, the family butler and driver, came up to them with a pot of tea.

"Ryo. Hire a tutor from a prestigious college. I don't care who you get just make sure the person's well educated." Kagura motioned for Ryo to pour some more tea into her cup and he quickly compiled.

"Of course ma'am." He departed from the table as he went to follow the orders he was given. Ryo was 25 years old, his mother found him on the streets at the age of 10 and from there on he followed Kagura's orders as if he owed her his life.

"Are you happy now Wataru." Kagura said as she took another sip from the cup.

"Yes. Thank you mother." He bowed politely and walked off into the house. He walked up the flight of stairs and down the corridor. His mother had always warned him not to hold feeling such as love toward Kagome but it was to late. He loved her like a little sister; he was cruel to her at time because of the nonsense she would spit out at him like how she wanted to die.

The extent on how far his mother went as to bind her arm and leg with chains was over board but it was either that or an orphanage. He had insisted that his mother would take her in but with careful thought she had said no. Though, Wataru was too persistent to give up.

He had known Kagome ever since she was born. He took care of her and made her smile so he had to do something. His one cousin that he cared so much about couldn't just leave so he fought back with Kagura. Refusing to eat, refusing to listen, even refusing to be a good role model at her business parties. He refused them all until the day Kagome had finally been adopted. The first thing Kagura did was lock her up and bound her in the room that was painted in a beautiful blue setting with a canopied bed, and carpeted light blue flooring. As long as she was with him it didn't matter what precautions she had to go through.

"Kagome?" He whispered as he opened the door quietly. He walked to the blue-canopied bed and sat beside her who slept peacefully, hugging a pillow like a teddy bear. This was the only time when she held such a calm look on her face. He stared at her contently, running his hands through her jet-black hair. His eyes traveled down to the shackles that hugged her wrist.

It was depressing to see her like this but there wasn't one thing he could do. At least she would be free for a while. "Kagome. Wake up." Her eyelashes fluttered at the soothing voice that nudged her awake. Than out of nowhere she bolted upright and backed away from him. The frightened look in her eyes was disheartening but he held a smile.

"Did I… do something… wrong?"

"No. Of course not. I got you a teacher."

"Teacher?"

"Yes. When your teacher comes tomorrow the chains around your wrist will come off and you'll be able to go to the study room." The things he said set her mind going crazy. It was both good news but confusing at the same time though she had a chance to finally step out of her room. It's a chance to finally interact with other people besides Wataru.

She smiled sweetly and turned her attention to the window. "That sounds great."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You better keep your mouth shut and always be polite. You listen to what your instructor tells you. Don't be rude." Kagura explained as she inserted the small key into the shackles. The moment the heavy metal dropped to the floor, a sigh escaped Kagome's lips. The redness around her right wrist was dark but she didn't care, as long as the metal was off than there was nothing to complain about.

Wataru watched from the door, he leaned against the doorframe as he watched the smile that widened Her expression was beautifully set on her face and he just was set aback at the sight.

"Wataru. I'm already late and I want you to lead her to the study room. The tutor is about to arrive. Ryo will be looking after them and don't forget about the entrance exams today." Wataru just nodded at the orders he was given as Kagura quickly glared at Kagome and went out of the room. It was an expected look but Kagome paid no mind to it as she stood up and rubbed her wrist.

As soon as Kagura left, Kagome walked up to the door that would lead her to a different world. Stuck in the room for almost 7 years, she was now going to go out of the enclosed room and as she excitedly rushed out the door, she was grabbed roughly by the arm.

"Kagome. Don't run off. You're only going down stairs and into the study room. So don't try to escape." The stern look in his eyes made Kagome's excited heart slow down.

"I want to go out. I want to-"

"No. You can't. Just follow the rules." Still holding her arm, Wataru dragged her though the corridor and down the steps. He was on edge as well to get out of the house. He had to get to school for preparation exams and he couldn't be late. Quickly going through the kitchen and into another corridor. Kagome followed amazed at the pictures, vases and small statues that were displayed all over the house. "You'll be staying here."

He slid the door revealing a large room. It had a huge rectangular table in the middle of the room with paintings plastered along the walls. 5 chairs on either side of the table, and 2 at the ends were tucked neatly under the wooden, polished table. Kagome sat down in a chair and waited patiently. Textbooks, pencils, papers, and a calculator was neatly set on the table, Wataru stood beside her looking at his watch continuously.

"Man the tutor's late. Kagome I have to go. You stay here and listen to what the instructor tells you and-"

"Am I disrupting something?" They turned there heads toward the door where a man stood, waiting for there little conversation to be over. He had books tucked under his arm and as he swiped his hand through his silver locks his golden eyes watched Wataru as he approached him.

"Well I have to be leaving. Make sure you don't slack off on your job. Were paying you to educate her and I'm expecting changes in her vocabulary." The silver haired man just nodded and walked up to the girl. Wataru glanced at him with a glare and quickly went out of the room.

"So I'm Sesshomaru. I'm your college student tutor and you better listen precisely at what I say. I don't have any patience for this but unfortunately I need the money." He took a seat next to the girl and glared at her. He was sullen as he set 3 textbooks in front of her. This guy who was supposed to be his tutor looked way to young to be a college student but who knew what a college student look like. She was locked up in her room for years so she shrugged the thought away.

Kagome just stared at him and Sesshomaru sighed as he continued. " You'll be learning algebra, English literature, sentence structures, you'll also be writing me a story. I don't really care what you write but that's your homework. Today we'll get through sentence organization and punctuation usage. If you don't do the homework, lets just say you'll get more homework and I'll treat you more coldly than I am right now."

He was blabbering on and on; she couldn't even pick up what he was saying. From algebra to sentence what ever it was called and from homework, he was just piling things up. As if annoyed Kagome reached across the table and grabbed his wrist. The action set him aback as she held his wrist firmly and pulled it closer to her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Your watch." She said in a soft voice. He didn't pull his arm away as she continued. "You've been here for 2 minutes and you just keep on talking. You are quite boring. Is that how you make friends at your school, if you do than your friends must be as boring as you are." She wasn't stupid; she knew everything about sentence structures and what not from reading books that Wataru would lend to her. It was mostly romance novels that she read but she studied it as if it was a dictionary. The only thing that confused her was the way he talked. He would keep going on and on with out even breathing between sentences that she could hardly understand him.

"Stupid girl." He said as he pulled his arm away from her grasp.

"That's rude. I bet you don't have friends with statements like that."

"That's right. I don't care for any friends, so shut your mouth and start studying." He placed the thick algebra textbook in front of her and opened it to page 132.

"I don't want to study. Lets talk."

"Shut up. I'm paid for teaching you, not talking to you about some nonsense."

"Why do you always glare?"

"I said shut up." She wouldn't stop bugging him and that made Sesshomaru's fist clench tightly. This was the first time he ever tutored anyone but this girl was unbearable to listen to. The money was good but his patience was getting to the point that he just wanted to quit.

"Why don't you have any friends?" She inquired.

"Because I don't need any."

"But why? Friends are always there to help you."

"I can help my own damn self. So shut up with the questions and look at the problem. A plus B equals B plus X (A+BB+X) if B6 and A 10 what is X?" He went for a simple equation, one where 1st graders could easily do. It was simple but Sesshomaru didn't know how much she knew so he began with that. "So answer the equation."

"Why?"

"Don't why me. Just answer the damn thing."

"What about if I don't want to? It's boring." Kagome smiled as she folded her hand under her chin. She was acting like a disobedient child but the things he was saying seemed too dull to even listen to.

"Answer it."

"No."

"Why can't you just answer it? Is it because you're to stupid to answer it?" He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. It was teaching a monkey.

" I'll answer it if you answer me."

There was nothing that would push her to answer the simple equation. He would have stomped out of the house the moment she refused to listen him in the begging but he needed the money. So he gave in. "Fine. What do you want me to answer?"

"Can we be friends?" The question was hard to take seriously although she held a smile as she waited for his reply. He wasn't the type to talk to people, to hangout with people nor was he the type to help or be friends with people. But once the job is done this little friendship would be done.

"I'll be friends with you if you answer the equation." He handed her a pencil and a piece a paper but she just stared at them.

"I don't need paper. The answer is 10." _At least she's not a dumb as I thought she would be. _He thought, he turned the page and she did all the problems on paper. It took 15 minutes to do all 30 equations that grew harder and harder the more she went on with it. Sesshomaru gave pointers on how to check the problem and that was it. He went on to the next subject, growing the boredom that lingered in her mind. She was exhausted with the little lectures and note taking he would give her. For a person who hated talking to people, he sure did go on and on with the lesson.

"Commas, periods, quotation marks and ect. You'll be using all these punctuations in your stories." He jotted down some notes for begging a story. From the love stories she read she wondered if this guy sitting right in front of her had a special person in his life. He was gorgeous with his golden enchanting eyes, his silky long silver hair, and the serious expression that he always held. So as he talked more about punctuation she smiled and interrupted him with another question.

"Do you have a girlfriend Sessho-Kun?"

He glared at her for the question she spat out. It wasn't just the question that bothered him but how she called him. "What did you just called me?" He said dryly.

"Um…Sessho-Kun, were friends so I want to call you that."

"You call me that than I call you slave." Playing with her little game was juvenile but to beat a kid at her own game he had to follow through.

"Slave isn't a good name for me. How about Kagome-Chan or Kago-Chan. There good-"

"Slave, shut up and pay attention." He shot out at her with a composure look on his face.

"I don't want to be called slave. It is so mean." She whined. She pouted and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. _Slave was a belittling name; it was way better when he called me stupid._

"Shut up slave and listen. You're under my control so shut it."

"You shut it. I hate that name Sessho-kun."

"Well I hate that name to slave. Now a comma is used for listing items such as food. If you-"

"What's your favorite food Sessho-Kun?" The constant disruptions and the constant prying into his life were annoying. He was there to teach her and that's what he was going to do. He had 4 hours to go until this little session was done but it seemed way to long. His foot tapped the floor continuously in anger, he could have gone straight home to hear such annoyance but the difference was he wasn't getting paid to put up with it at home.

"I don't have a favorite food slave. So just shut up."

Getting use to be called such a name she just shrugged. "You didn't answer me when I asked if you had a girlfriend. Do you have a girlfriend?"

He cornered his eyes at the question. "Sorry but I'm not interested in girls like you."

"Yeah right. I'm not interested in a loser like you. I didn't ask you that question because I like you. You're to mean and to preoccupied with your own needs for me to even be remotely interested in you… Loser. I rather do this stupid home work than be interested in you." She crossed her arms, glaring at the smirk that replaced his scowl. He was more gorgeous with a smile on than with that scowl on his face. Her eyes followed him as he got up and approached her.

"So that will be your punishment."

"What does that supposed to mean? Punishment." As he pushed her chair back from under the table, he rested his hand on the back of her chair and hunched forward to whisper in her ear.

"I'll kiss you if you don't listen to me."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I had to end it there. Sorry folks but yeah I just had to put a cliffy. Yeah his action is unlike him but he was just to annoy to put up with it so that's what I came up with. I would like to know what you guys thing. So send a review it will really be appreciated. Thankyou.


	2. Punishment

"K-Kiss me." She stuttered. Her heart seemed to beat faster than normal and her head felt dazed by how close his face was. She could feel his breath and the slight feeling made chills run down her spine. She read so many times in the books she was given that the man always over powered the women in this kind of situation. But she wasn't in those little stories and she wasn't going to be kissed by him.

"That's right. You don't ever listen to me. You always interrupt me and now I'm punishing you." Her eyes were fixed on his lips, which inched its way closer and closer towards her. She was flustered as her hands resting on the chair were pinned down. She wasn't going to end up as those crazy lovesick girls. This story was not going to end up in a kiss, so she improvised.

"That's great." She sounded convincing, there was not a crack in her voice as she said these words. As much as she was nervous and trembling inside she sounded cheerful as ever before.

Set aback at the reply, he stopped his approach to kiss her. "What do you mean 'that's great'?"

"I mean. That if I have to kiss you by getting out of this homework stuff than that's okay with me." Her smile. Her whole expression was baffling and the smirk on his face disappeared into a glare. Sesshomaru instinctively pulled away and fell back into his seat; at the most he was displeased toward her reaction.

"You are such a bother. Damn."

With a silent heave of relief she smiled. "Why? I thought I was going to receive my punishment. Sessho-Kun."

"Shut up and work slave." She couldn't believe it worked. Her heart finally returned to its normal rhythm and she took another deep breath. _Reverse psychology on a college student… I don't think he's smart at all. _She thought happily as she took a pencil in hand.

"So a comma is used to separate items like a desk or a chair. Right?"

"Yeah." He straightened his self up and was surprised at the sudden interest in his punctuation lecture. He thought nothing of it but continued what he was paid here to do. So that is how the whole intersession of the tutoring went. Kagome stopped asking question while Sesshomaru continued to go on with the lecture but as soon as she knew it. Sesshomaru would be gone in a few hours and she would be back in her room, shackled and unable to escape to see the outside world.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Kanna was a sweet little girl who had everything but with a dog all alone in its little house, she paid no mind to it. The dogs name was Shikon. Little Shikon was a playful and adorable little puppy but Shikon never had the time of day to play with anyone. Her owner Kanna use to always play fetch with her but now the only thing she does is read, listen to music, and just stay up in her room all day._

_Shikon however, was quite lonely and was always tied up to her little doghouse. Kanna did come down to feed her and get her water but it wasn't the same. When she was little she always did the same things as usual._

"_Hey little Shikon. I love you so so much." Is what she use to say but now neglect was the only thing the puppy received from her owner and-_

"Kagome. Here. It's time to eat." Wataru came in with a smile as he approached her. Kagome took her gaze off of the paper that was laid on her bed.

"Thank you."

"So what are you doing? How was your tutor?" Wataru took a seat next to his ominously calm cousin, setting the plate on her notebook.

"I'm doing the homework Sessho-Kun assigned me. I had to write a story using the punctuations I learned today such as Quotation marks, commas and-"

"Wait. Sessho-Kun? Why are you calling your tutor that?" Kagome cocked an eyebrow at his turned expression. It seemed like he was concern at the name but she didn't see what was so concerning about it.

"Because that's what I call him. He's my friend."

"Your friend. Kagome, he's your tutor not your friend."

"But Wataru he can be my tutor and my friend. I mean he's mean sometimes and kind of keep things to himself but he's really interesting. He's so cool, he's so smart and kind of- Mmmm- Wa-hm-taru" Before Kagome knew it; Wataru's hand forcefully covered her mouth, laying her back on the bed. It was terrifying, his hand remained clasped tightly covering her mouth. His anger replaced the sincere look that he once had; his whole aura that surrounded him was dark. As she tried to get his hand off her mouth his anger grew.

"Do you like him Kagome?" He voice shot out soothingly but his glare was too much to stare at. He was terryfing, she didn't like this side of him. "I don't appreciate you telling me how great this stupid guy is. Now don't say those awful things again. Okay." He smiled; his hand placed around her mouth had lifted as he stroked her tears away. She laid there as confusion swept through her mind, his attitude was so calm but than in an instant he became a monster.

"Why don't you eat? I'll pick up your plate later." He kissed her forehead before he left the room. It became silent for a while until she slowly sat up. The slight movement rattled the chains around her wrist but she was use to the sound. The sound that always held her down, the sound that always held her back from life. It was depressing but she sighed and grabbed the pencil off the bed and continued to write.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She sat in the study room, waiting patiently for the incompetent Sesshomaru. He was late as usual and Wataru left, unable to wait any longer because of the preparation exams that were held throughout the month. Her aunt Kagura was out as well, with Ryo by her side chauffeuring her around the town.

"Your late." Kagome let out an impatient sigh as Sesshomaru took a seat beside her. He had the same look as always, that sullen look and that frown, it was displeasing to see. If only he came in with a smile, happy to see her but that time will never come.

"Shut it and lets begin." He dropped his bag on the ground and slammed the textbooks on the table. He was in a foul mood, so she cautiously kept an eye on him.

"But why are you mad?"

"None of your business."

"Why? I can make it my business. We're friends remember?" Her smile seemed to make things worst and his mood seemed to deepen even further.

"I don't need your help. Just shut up!" Kagome's mouth tightened together. He was use to his anger since yesterday but this new hellish anger was worse than ever before. She wondered what had happened but seeing that he just yelled at her to 'shut up'; she knew as much as she pushed she would never get that answer.

"I did my homework."

"Let me see it." Sesshomaru yanked the piece of paper out of her hand as he read through it. It was only one page long but he looked through for a while now. It took so long that her head reflexively hit the table. He looked over the paper at the sudden thump and glared. Kagome was unusually tired, her stomachache and her mind couldn't keep track with reality. "What's wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing. Just tired." She said softly.

"Well I don't care. When I'm in the room, you sit up straight." Kagome, who had no strength to argue with him, kept quiet. She remained laying her head on the textbook. There was no amount of yelling or glares that would lift her head off from the table. She had slept all day she couldn't understand why she was so achy and tired. She felt like shit.

"Didn't you hear me slave? I said sit up."

"No. I'm to tired."

"If you don't sit up I'll-"

"What. You'll punish me." She said in a mocking tone in her voice. She was able to smirk but he didn't find it amusing. He reflexively got up and stared down at the lazy girl. He didn't receive such rudeness or have been talked back before in his life. He was always respected at school, even his parents respected him but as for his younger brother, he was a different story.

"If you don't want to study than I'll tell your guardians you refuse to listen and I'll still get paid even though-"

"No!" She shot her head up and grabbed her wrist, preventing him to leave. "Don't call them. Don't' call my aunt I'll listen. I promise I'll listen to you just don't call them."

"You're just going to lip off at me anyways. I don't have time for such-"

"I'm not going to talk back. Please don't leave me." The simple plead was enough for Sesshomaru to sit back down. Her eyes were still unfocussed as it just stared at the table but she still had a glint of sadness. He heard a slight growl and he sighed, grabbing his bag off of the floor he reached into it and pulled out a clear container.

"Here. You're so weak because you haven't eaten. You're such an idiot." Kagome looked at the container with confusion. So annoyingly Sesshomaru had to do everything himself. He took of the lid and pushed it in front of her line of vision. He did everything at this point and he sure wasn't going to feed her.

"Hurry up. Eat it. You can't be that weak. Just pick up the sandwich and stuff it in your stupid mouth."

"I hate tuna." She blurted out with a small smile. She hadn't eaten since the other day. After Wataru had showed such a scary side toward her last night, she had lost her appetite. So that whole day she went without eating was terrible and fatigue was now getting to her.

"Eat it or I'll punish you."

"I'll eat it. Just don't call them." She picked up the sandwich and took a bite out of it. It was delicious; she was so hungry that the one bite out of the tuna tingled her cheeks. She thought she was going to spit it out because of the big bite she took out of it. She was so excited that it was hard to swallow.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the scene. Man, did she act like a child but it was most amusing. He pulled out his half empty water bottle and pushed it toward her. Though it was there in her reach, she didn't bother to grab it but cornered her eyes.

"Mid huu drhink that." Just like a child she talked with her mouth full but he was amazingly able to understand. He didn't know whether he should have been confused at why she would ask that kind of question or the fact that he understood what she had said.

"I did drink it. So what? If you don't drink it I'll just punish you. Now hurry up." _Always with the punishment._ She thought with a glare but she did drink it. There was no reach of any other fluid so with a clear throat she coughed and apposed to his reasoning tactics.

"Why do you always have to say that?"

"Say what?"

"Do this or do that before I punish you. Why do you always have to threaten me by calling my aunt? It's evil."

"Who said your punishment was for me to call your aunt. I didn't say that." It seemed that her energy came back seeing that she continued to argue with him. It was really annoying but at least she was back to normal. It wouldn't be the same if she didn't argue with him.

"Well than, what is it. I don't get you sometimes." She averted her eyes away from him and pouted. (Just like a child)

"There isn't anything for you to get about me. And if you want me to give you your punishment than I will." He locked her chin between his long fingers and turned his head toward him. She was so occupied with her hunger she just couldn't believe she forgot what the punishment actually was.

"Wait!" He stopped midway from landing a kiss and looked up at her. "You mean the punishment was to kiss me. Okay I get it."

"So I'll give you your punishment." Her heart was beating and her mind was racing for a solution out of this.

"Um. Sure. It'll be great to receive such punishment." It was the only thing to get out of it. This little saying was the only thing she could think of. Her heart was to flustered and it affected her mind, but it did work last time. This statement did work last time but not this moment, he just smirked at what she had said. He didn't pull away or glare; he just held a malicious smile.

"Okay than. If you're so happy about it than stop talking." He got up from his seat and pushed her chair back. It wasn't working, it was backfiring and as his hand laid on the back of the chair it became worst. She had no escape. Everyone was gone including their butler, even if she yelled for help no body would hear her.

"Wait. Wh-What are you doing? Didn't you hear me? I just said I'm happy to receive this punishment."

"I heard you. Now shut up so I can kiss you." His passionate eyes stared down at her but those same passionate eyes came closer to her and that was too much. It was too scary, she could hear and feel the pounding of her heart. It was too much to bear and the touch of his breath piercing her skin triggered her arms to push out.

"Wait!" Kagome's hands that laid on his chest were trembling so much. Sesshomaru felt the fear and a wider smirk tug on his lips.

"Why should I wait? You deserved the punishment for eating my lunch. Now stop your continuous disruptions." He tried to kiss her but she turned her head to avert such an action. So with an irritable sigh he wrapped his locked his fingers on her chin and firmly held her head in place. But with that her hands were now the problem as it kept preventing him to get closer to her. It was one problem after the other but it wasn't a big problem to solve. With his free hand, he wrapped his hands around both of her wrist and that's when her eyes widened.

"Can we just talk this over?" She said sweetly with a slight panic in her voice.

"Sorry slave but you refuse to listen to me. So for you to take me seriously I have to go through with this."

"But I'll listen. I promise. Please Sessho-Kun." She knew in the back of her head that it wasn't the time or was she in the position to call him that. He didn't like the name she gave him and now it was pay back. He didn't wait anymore and as his moist lips pressed against her mouth she froze. Her whole muscles just couldn't move and her eyes were blinded by the lack of oxygen. He tried to push her to open her mouth for a deeper kiss but it was obvious that reality was slowly seeping through her so he pulled away with a smile.

"Now. Your use of words can affect the sentence you are writing." He sat back in his chair, pleased as hell at the quietness of the room. He could actually hear himself talk for the first time with out disruptions. "There are easily confused words such as-" He took out a paper and started to write three sets of words. "the set of words like 'there', 'their' and 'they're'. They sound the same but as you can see there spelled different and there meanings are different. Are you paying attention Kagome?" Her eyes that were blinded by the kiss focused on him as her name came out so soothingly from his mouth. It was the first time she heard her name be called out by him and her first time receiving a kiss.

She realized that this tutor was going to come by every day for 2 months. That's 8 weeks and on there 2nd day they already kissed. She didn't ever kiss anyone and this first was a shocking thing that came right out of the blue so soon. But as the tutoring goes by there will defiantly be more shocking moments to come.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**I just wanted to know if this fic is moving to fast for you guys. But other than that I want to know what you guys think. So drop a review on any suggestion for the fic or if you guys like the chapter. Thanks **


	3. Released chains

Hanging her feet freely off of the edge of her bed, she smiled and bit her bottom lip. Her heart was still fluttering like crazy because of the little great but disturbing punishment. With one of her romance novels in hand she opened it and breezed her eyes through the pages. She couldn't read or study, lets just say her mind was occupied on other things.

"If only I lived like a normal girl." She said with a sigh as the annoyingly chains rattled around her ankle. She was partially free seeing that her arm wasn't wrapped in the metal. Her aunt was in a rush when she came home that she ended the study session early and hurriedly just chained her ankle.

No one was home and it was still early in the afternoon. The light that beamed through the window caught her eye finally and she sighed. She had the urge to stretch her legs and run around but because of the circumstances she just walked to the window. Ryo was gone, Wataru still had 5 more hours of preparation for his future at school and her aunt was at some kind of business party.

This would have been a great time to be free with the bright sun and the cool atmosphere. It was a perfect afternoon and she always missed it. As her angered escalated the urge to kick her shackled foot in the wall rose. It wouldn't reach though seeing she had limits to where she could walk.

"I would cut my leg off with a damn saw if I had one." She heard many kids laughing in the streets. It felt like it was mocking her and with that her anger went to the top. Falling on her knees and sitting down, she grabbed a pencil near her and started striking the sharp edge into the keyhole.

"I hate Wataru. I hate Kagura…And I hate this house!" It was like a breath of relief escaped her. Her vicious striking came to a halt and the cold metal that caused many tears to spill, dropped on the floor. She didn't know why it just unlocked just like that, maybe someone was watching over her but who cares. She was free of this pain and now she was going to have some fun.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru sat in his desk as the quiet environment eased his restless mind. He had only been teaching the girl for 2 hours at the most today but he was glade it was over so soon. He had 1 month to teach that girl and all his money problems would defiantly be over.

"Man." He dragged the word as he rested his tired head on the desk. He's been reading Kagome's paper for a while now, he didn't know why he was reading it so much but it disturbed him. Who the hell writes about sadness and a cute dog locked up?

The end of the story was what hit him and if she let that cute little dog die in the story, than she must have issues. Well it shouldn't bother him, now that his day was free from this point; he set the paper on his desk and got to his feet.

As peaceful as his one room apartment was, it was getting annoying. His mind got so use to the constant questioning the girl would shoot out at him. That every time silence surrounded him, his brows would furrow because his slave's voice would just echo in his damn ear.

He headed toward his front door, grabbing his jacket and keys off of the table that laid beside the door. That was it for the silence and as he opened the door, birds and random laughter rang in his ear. There was no way he would be out of his house this early in the afternoon but he felt suffocated. He needed some air from his money problems and his distort life.

He got to a near by park where kids, animals and parents hung out and held smiles on there faces. Sesshomaru trudge along the asphalt where trees aligned the path. The park was a peaceful place where he could fathom his own thoughts and feelings. Not like he had any feeling because the only thing that attached to his face was a sour expression. He began to walk to find a secluded spot in the park but came to a halt as a recognizable laughter caught his attention.

"He said that to me." A girl with long black hair said in a squeal.

"So what's going to happen next? Are you going to sleep with him?" The girl beside her asked with a smirk. They were so superficial and Sesshomaru couldn't believe he knew one of them. She was the reason he moved out of his parent's house at the age of 16 and the cause of his money problems to pay for the apartment.

"Of course I'm going to sleep with him he's so-" Sesshomaru was in view and the little chatter stopped. They stared at him in awe as well as disbelief. His conspicuous good looks froze them in place and for some reason they smiled and whispered to the girl in the middle of both of them.

With his hands in his pocket he scowled at them all and walked toward them. The more he got closer the more flustered they have gotten. It was annoying to the point where his scowl just faded into disgust and as he pushed pass them his arm was caught. He stood there waiting for the annoying girl to get her hand off of him but she didn't.

"I haven't seen you for a while Sesshomaru. Where have you been?" With her confident smile and her fluttering eyelashes, the mere glance was sickening.

"I'm trying to get as far away from you as possible. So get your hands off of me."

"But why? I'm your brother's girlfriend. You should at least say please."

"I don't give a damn if you're his girlfriend." Sesshomaru snapped, getting his arm forcefully out of her grasp. He already seen her early this morning and seeing her again is just plain unlucky.

"But Inuyasha's going to be mad if you treat me unkindly." She said it so childishly that he couldn't believe he was still listening to the bitch. As he was going to turn to leave, a shadow behind a near by tree caught his eye. Someone was watching this whole predicament and that pissed him off even more than the ho in front of him.

"Kikyo. He's getting mad let's go." One of the girls beside Kikyo said, trying to pull her away from the hellish glares that he held.

"Fine. Fine. See you later Sesshomaru."

As the girls left, the tense atmosphere dissipated. When he heard that his parents as long as his little brother Inuyasha had moved close by, he was literally pissed. He had brang that entire badass attitude to his tutoring job and Kagome didn't fail to notice that anger. He hated his whole family and seeing Kikyo in town so much times in one day, there is a big chance that he'll see his family or worse, Inuyasha.

Now that one problem was gone, on to the next one. Who ever were spying behind the tree was defiantly still there and Sesshomaru nonchalantly approached the person. As he looked down at the girl who crouched down up against the tree he let out an irritable sigh.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru scowled down at her as she shot her head up.

"Um-I was just walking around."

"Isn't my slave supposed to stay in the house?" He leaned up against the tree as his eyes followed her as she stood up. Kagome who had a panicked look on her face was trying to find the right words to say. When she caught her eyes on the park she didn't expect to see her tutor there, with a bunch of girls she might add.

"I'm not your slave. Stop calling me that Sessho-kun." She smiled as she shot back at him. He had the most sullen look on his face but he still was very calmer than back at the house.

"Are you going to let me start your punishment again?"

"No. Just-"

"Just what." Why is it that every time she was with him, her heart would just go wild? Sometimes she thought that she could make due with his scowl than his smirk. Just as his hand was coming toward her cheek, she took hold of it and smiled nervously.

"Lets go walking around. You can show me around town. Please."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're my tutor. And you have to teach me all about this town. I'll get lost if someone doesn't go with me."

With a sigh tugging at his throat he caved in but not without a small argument first. "You're aunt isn't paying me to show you around and besides. You live here so you already know this place." As he said those words her heart sank. The sadness wasn't caused by the rejection but by the thought that she knew nothing about this place she was in. She had lived in Tokyo all her life but the only thing that she remembered was the park. Nothing else.

"Please. Can you be with me? I don't want to be alone." Her grip tightened around his hand, she was pleading at this point and although it was demeaning, she just didn't care because he was the only person that she could rely on.

"If I show you around. Than you have to promise me…"

"Promise you what?" She asked anxiously.

"That you'll always follow me to the end." Sesshomaru eyes glimmered with a shine of passion and his oh so hellish glare depleted as he waited for an answer.

Kagome didn't think anything of it as she smiled. "Okay. I'll be with you to the end."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wataru was pissed by the sudden change of weather. As he got home he angrily stomped into the house, soaked from head to toe. From a sunny afternoon to hard pounding rain. It was his fault anyways, if he just left school early he would have dodge this bad weather but he wanted to see the results of his practice test.

It was tiring that in 3 days he was bagging 6 practiced test a day. It was a load to carry but it was all worth it. He still had a long way to go but seeing the results of his practice test he was happy. His results were above average and it would be a piece of cake to get into any prestigious college in Tokyo, even in America.

He had been studying the English language ever since he was 5. Balancing Japanese writing and English speaking was a weight on him that he was able to manage. He never had time for fun because of the intense studying and every time Kagome would visit he would be stuck in the study room doing homework.

She was a happy go lucky child and he felt the jealousy boiling in him every time she would smile. Her parents loved her and he always had wish that her mother would show that same affection toward him.

"Sir Wataru." His thoughts were drained by Ryo's voice as he turned his attention toward him.

"Yeah. Does my mother need me?"

"No sir. But I have kept something from your mother ever since we arrived back." Ryo was holding a pot of tea in his hand and Wataru knew he had to make this little conversation quick. His mother would hate for her tea to become cold, so he began. "Once we got home I was going to bring Lady Kagome a bowl of soup because of the cold weather."

"Yeah… and." He said impatiently.

"Lady Kagome's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" His voice begun to rise but he soon quiet down as his mother walked toward them with a displeasing look on his face.

"Ryo… I've been waiting for quite a while now. What conversation between you and my son could be so important that you would make me wait?" Ryo, who have quickly bowed his head, apologized.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Ryo followed Kagura into the living room, leaving the panicked Wataru standing beside the staircase. The first thing he thought was 'how could she have escaped.' The second thing was 'did the tutor have something to do with this.' Then as those thoughts quickly passed he snapped back into reality and ran straight up the flight of stairs and beeline his way toward the room.

He cursed under his breath as he opened the door to an empty room. The crime scene was untouched, with a pencil lying beside the cuffs that was supposed to be holding his cousin in this room, laid there empty. He just couldn't believe she wasn't there and because of the bad weather he had to avert her mother's attention from entering this room all night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I told you didn't I." Sesshomaru opened the door as his soaked clothes dripped all over the house.

"How should I know it was going to rain?" Kagome carefully walked onto the wooden floor. The house was big and spacious. The living room had a huge television perched on a wooden table aligned up against the wall. The white couch seemed so relaxing to lay on but she reframed herself from that welcoming. She was soaked as well and her house was to far from the mall that he decided for her to stay a night at his house.

"Don't you watch T.V. Have you been watching to much cartoons or something that you don't bother checking the news." He said irritable as he got out of a room and wiped his hair vigorously with a towel.

"I don't watch T.V. It fry's your brain and I see that it already took a toll on yours." Kagome, who had placed a pleasing smirk on her face, crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You childish girl." With the towel on his head, he approached the smart aleck. He was sick of her smile at this point and so he took the towel and draped it over her head.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Shut up. You'll get sick if you don't dry yourself up." Vigorously rubbing the towel on her head to attempt to dry it he smiled. It was like taking care of a little sister but the feelings he had for her were more than a brother and sister relationship.

"Do you live here alone?" She asked once he had finished drying up her hair. _Like I couldn't dry my hair myself. _Though she skipped that statement and went on to a more important question.

"Yeah."

"Doesn't it get lonely around here?"

"No."

"Doesn't the quietness drive you insane?"

"No."

"Why? Don't you get lonely?"

Sesshomaru who had patiently answered her questions simply but calmly was getting annoyed. Although the once quiet room was now filled with annoyance, it really didn't disturb him too much. She was like a cricket but as some would find it's chirping annoying, he found it somewhat soothing.

"I don't get lonely at all. Just stop with the questions."

"But-" He went through the small corridor and slammed the door as he entered the room. It was defiantly a bad idea to escape the room she was chained up in. She didn't think before she went out of the house and walked the streets but it was worthwhile.

First she was wondering around the busy streets of Tokyo lost. But when her handsome prince came into view and picked her up off of her feet to show her around, it was most greatest day in her life. He saved her from her room and now he saved her from boredom of her first escape out of her room. It would have been a lost of escape if she just wondered aimlessly in the streets and maybe get lost but something pulled her to him. He was there when her hopes of having a fun time was shot down. He was there when she was locked in her room and he was the first person to ever interact with her.

So like the prince would, he escorted her around town but he did held a displeasing scowl on his face. They went for ice cream but Sesshomaru didn't have any. They walked through the streets and went window-shopping but Sesshomaru didn't bother to look in the windows and if he did, he scowled at every item he saw. They than went to the biggest mall in Japan and although it was crowded, Sesshomaru's hellish glares made the crowd part for him and herself to walk through. It was fun but she just wanted him to have fun as well.

"He hates me." She muttered.

"You're putting words into my mouth again." She turned her attention toward him but had a set full of clothes thrown straight into her face. "Put that on."

"You didn't need to throw at me. That hurt."

"It's your fault for putting nonsense words into my mouth. I didn't say I hated you so get in the bathroom, down the hall to the left and change those soaked clothes of yours."

"Fine. But you didn't need to throw the clothes at me." She mumbled but Sesshomaru chose to ignore it as she walked passed him and compiled to what he told her to do.

Sesshomaru fell back into the couch and let out a sigh. He didn't know what the hell he was thinking by getting this girl in his house. He was responsible for her education and she was the reason the money he was receiving was pouring in. He didn't know how to see her, maybe she was just the person that gave him the money he needed or maybe he was actually growing on her. He stared up towards the ceiling as if it was the most important thing in the world. Though moments later the ceiling that he stared at was blocked by Kagome's smile came into view and now he was staring up at the most important person to him.

"You seem in deep thought."

"Kagome. Get out of my face." Sesshomaru felt a slight blush but he glared and pushed that blush away, and I mean way, way far away. It wasn't like him to blush and it wasn't going to start now.

"You're so weird sometimes. I mean first you kiss me against my will and now your telling me to get out of your face. I don't get you at all." Kagome went around the couch and took a seat next to him. She didn't dare sit to close to him; afraid he was going to glare those same daggers at her with force.

"Like I said before. There is nothing for you to get about me."

"But why? Were friends aren't we?"

This girl was impossible. It was like she's been stuck in a room or something, she was so out there that he didn't know what to do or what to say. Like she never experience the outside world. (Now he's finally getting it lol)

"You've been asking me questions ever since I've met you. Now lets switch places. Answer me this. Why do you want to be friends with me? All I have been showing you is the foul part of me. I scowl at you, I yell at you, and I don't give a damn about you."

Kagome was hurt by what he had said but she smiled. She couldn't lose him now; she couldn't just cut their friendship just like that. Even though this friendship wasn't mutual at all she wasn't going to give up on him. There was no way she just could sit back and take it.

"Because I got use to it. Maybe if I got use to your foul side that one day you'll show me the nicer part of you. You're the first person I ever talked to besides my cousin and I really want to be friends with you." She took her chance by sitting close to him and it did succeed as he just stared and looked at her every movement. His eyes were just glued to her and he noticed that she was trying so hard to decide over something. She was biting her lower lip and clenching her fist tightly but as she was done, she unfolded her hand and placed it on his cheek.

He didn't move as her hand lay on his cheek but listened to her. "You said that we should switch places and now that you're done being me by asking those questions, now let me have a chance and be you."

She bit her lip and brang her face toward him and as she got closer to his lips, she closed her eyes. The moment was perfect as the air grew immensely relaxed but as there lips were about to attach he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and forced her on her back. She stared up at his eyes deepening with wanting as he smiled. Were her eyes playing tricks on her but was he smiling? She thought.

"Sesshomaru what are you-"

"You can't be me because I'm always the one who controls you. You're my slave remember?" He smiled as he pinned her on her back and kissed her. He was always the one to kiss her and that role will never change between them. As everything in reality seemed to leave them, their kisses became more passionate and as deep as ever before. Kagome wasn't use to kissing so she followed along with it.

His hand traveled from her shoulder down her arm and attaching their hands. The slight dizziness was unbearable to feel as his mouth departed and ran along her chin to the nape of her neck. He sucked on her pulse and as he did Kagome winced. How could this one moment that started with so much tension end up so passionately? But as Sesshomaru's hand laid upon her stomach the intense air returned as a knock on the door rang out.

Sesshomaru felt a glare tug his brow but he continued to kiss her neck without a care of the constant knocking. "Se-Sesshomaru? The door."

"So what. Ignore it." His eyes met with hers as his moist lips pressed down on her own. It had to stop, who ever was behind the door was getting impatient as the loud pounding grew louder. Sesshomaru however got use to it as his tongue got pass through her teeth and explored her mouth.

"Sesshomaru! Open the door." Someone yelled from outside and that is when his eyes shot up in anger. He knew to well who that voice belonged to. Sesshomaru would've ignored it, continuing with these deep kisses but he knew that the bastard would never leave. He kissed her one last time and distressfully got up off of her and walked toward the door with a tight fist.

Kagome sat up, straitening herself up. Her red cheeks were flaring and she couldn't believe what she was doing. She was the one to blame for his actions. If she just didn't try to kiss him, that moment wouldn't have happen. It was embarrassing, she could feel herself being taken away and it wasn't the feeling she was use to. She watched from the couch as he opened the door but as the door revealed the person behind it, her heart sank and her face turned pail.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sesshomaru started.

"Mom told me to find you. You stupid a-"

"Inuyasha." Both of their heads immediately turned toward Kagome who walked up behind Sesshomaru.

"Kagome? What the hell are you doing here?" Sesshomaru's eyes darted between the two and he was wondering how the hell did they both know each other. Though with confusion, it build as she smiled and pushed pass him and gave Inuyasha a hug.

"I missed you Inuyasha. I missed you so much. Why didn't you come for me? Don't you know how much I've missed you?" Kagome's tears streamed her face and her grip around him tightened. Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her waist as his angered eyes soften.

"Kagome. I'm sorry I left you."

"I missed you Inuyasha. I'm glade you're here." She loosened her grip to look into his eyes. she couldn't believe he was right there in front of her so she had to make sure. That this person that made tears of happiness fall from her eyes was actual real and as the confirmation was over she hugged him tightly again. "I love you Inuyasha. I'm glade I found."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Awwww. Pour Sesshomaru. Well I had to end it there. Hoped you like it and thanks for the reviews. I love them especially the long ones. I like reading them. Well I know confusion is just sweeping throughout your mind but it will be explained later on. .


	4. Oh the hard decision

Kagome was squeezing the living day lights out of Inuyasha. She had missed him and cared about him so much that she didn't realize where she was or who was watching the obscene act. Then everything had been clear once he grabbed her by the arm and pried her off of his younger brother.

"So what the hell are you doing? Slave." Sesshomaru had enough of this little reunion and his anger got the best of him. Still tightly gripping her arm, he shoved her back into the house. Kagome stumbled inside and caught her footing; it was still raining outside luckily. If it weren't pouring outside she would have been thrown out.

"What the hell are you-"

"I don't have any intention of going back half-breed. (1) Why don't you get your slut of a mother out of this town and leave me alone. I don't need anything from you or that so called family." He took a step back and slammed the door in his face. Sesshomaru didn't care what his real intentions was for coming here or how he got the address to his house. He was pissed off and just then when Kagome was clinging to his half-brother like a cat, a thin rope snapped and he couldn't take it anymore. That was it and that was the final draw.

He walked through the small corridor leading to the living room. There, Kagome stiffened as he glanced at her, his eyes were not of anger but disappointment and hatred.

"Sesshomaru I can explain he's-"

"Shut it. I don't want you in here anymore, I'm calling your damn aunt and-"

"You can't! You just don't understand! You-"

"I don't care. I don't need to understand anything… Shit. You're just like that half-breed's mother." He turned toward the kitchen and made a beeline toward the phone that was placed on the counter. He couldn't look at her face, it reminded him of Inuyasha too much and he couldn't have that in his home.

"Please don't. You can't-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it from you." Sesshomaru angrily picked up the phone from its cradle and dialed the number that would send her right out. But it was kind of hard punching the numbers when a panicked slave tugged on his sleeve.

"Sesshomaru. You can't do this. I'm sorry but Inuyasha's -"

"I don't care. Like I said, I don't want to hear it from you anymore. Your voice is an annoyance and I'm going to cut it off right now." Finally getting the numbers right after a few attempts, he brang the phone up to his ear and waited for someone to pick up.

"You can't. Sesshomaru I'm begging you. Don't tell her I'm here, she'll kill me." She fell on her knees as tears ran down her cheek; she was gripping his shirt tightly. He didn't feel like he should listen to her but as a reply of a 'hello' came from the other end, he covered the phone and looked down at her.

"Give me a quick reason why I shouldn't tell her right now." A few more distressful 'hello's' came from the other line as Kagome looked up at him with remorse. He wasn't fazed by her expression but something inside him did tug on his heart. Though with the heavy feeling in his chest, he kept a sullen look locked on his face.

"If my aunty finds out, she'll kill me. I was never to go outside and now that I did she'll kill me for sure. So please just-" Sesshomaru slammed the phone on its cradle and knelt down beside her. He wasn't going to lend out a hand seeing that his mood hadn't soften a bit. He just stared at her down cast eyes filled with tears, but as if annoyed that she was ignoring his gaze, he lifted her chin.

"You're my slave. You hold that half-breed again I'll kill him." His eyes were deadly locked on hers and her mouth completely dried. She couldn't say anything to this, she had kissed him and vise versa and now that she was seen oh so clearly hugging another man, she knew what was going on. He was the immensely overpowering jealous type but it was her fault anyways, so she just nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It is your fault but apologizing is just demeaning to yourself. I can't have a woman by my side that's literally locked up inside. You promised me that you'll be with me till the end and you'll stick to that promise no matter what. I don't like you or anything I just need you by my side for some reason." He didn't want to call it unrequited love or anything like that. She was something that was just tugging at him to keep and her frightful expression made it clear that she needed him. That little kiss was a lightning of confused actions that he couldn't explain but to get that explanation clear he needed her.

"Are you going to-"

"I'm not going to call your aunt obviously. So remember everything I say from this point on. I don't want to know what relationship you and that half-breed had but it's going to stop. And if you remotely think I'm jealous of that bastard, you're wrong." That was all he had to say as he got up and left her there on her knees. A slam of a door brang her back into reality and she just wiped her tears away.

Even if Kagura didn't find out about her disappearance by the time Kagome snuck back into her room. Wataru would obviously have noticed by now. He had always checked up on her every night to give her food or what ever she needed, such as water. Her cousin clouded her happiness more than anyone she had ever interacted with. He was the rain of all her sadness, even if Wataru held a smile; she knew that behind that smile was a monster.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

" I can sneak in from here. Its way early so they all should be asleep." Kagome looked up at the house that drew her in the more she stared at it. The house was beautiful but behind that beauty was torment that was always hidden from everyone. It seemed to belittle her a bit as she stared at the large house. It was her cage and as much as she knew she could just run away right there and then, she knew there was nothing to run to.

"Whatever. You have lessons later on in the afternoon so you'll be seeing me again." Sesshomaru sighed and walked away without even caring. It was her problem that she got herself in and he didn't need to feel guilty or had to be bothered with it. Kagome on the other hand just rolled her eyes and went pass the iron gates that was eccentrically unlock and wide open. Her window always looked upon the gate and it would always be locked at all times unless someone left the house.

"Weird." She muttered. It was to early in the morning for anyone in the whole district to be awake, unless they had to work but other than that it was way to early. When she had changed into her clothes that Sesshomaru had hung to dry, the clock on the kitchen counter read 5 o'clock. It was her idea to wake up so early so Sesshomaru had to wake up displeasingly. She would have walked home without waking him but the front door was strangely locked from the inside. Maybe it was some kind of security thing that if you closed the door it would lock from the inside and out. It was strange but she shrugged and didn't hesitate to wake Sesshomaru. Kagome was happy though when he walked her to the house but he didn't care a bit. Oh well.

"Hmmm. If the front gates open-maybe-" She shook the thought immediately away as she walked up to the 5 inch think wooden door. She had chicken skin and she didn't know whether it came from the brisk air or fear. But as she always does she shrugs the feeling away, turning the knob and literally dropping her jaw as it opened; she stepped into the dimly lit house. As she expected, everyone was asleep and as she tipped toed up the staircase, her face turned white as a sheet. A door down the corridor opened and the light illuminating from the room shot out in the hallway and Kagome, Scared as ever before, rushed back down stairs and into the kitchen. _Shit. No way. Who the hell could be awake?_

Her breathing grew into short gasp as she covered her mouth. She couldn't control her breathing and she was afraid that the slight sound could attract attention. Her mind went black for a while until the door closed and the light from the corridor disappeared. No one seemed to be going down the corridor so she ascended up the stairs and quietly down the hallway. Whoever it was who went through the hall had already closed the light and went back to sleep. But whatever, as long as they were out cold the better her chances of not getting caught grew.

Her very blue painted room revealed in front of her, she didn't bother to smile that she made it in, so she turned on her heals and closed the door quietly. There, the smile of relief appeared on her face. Her heart sank so deep that she leaned her forehead on the door and sank to her knees. _I so made it. I'm out in the clear and no one found ou- _

"I hope you had a fun time." Her heart that had sunk into her stomach quickly burst as the voice echoed terrifyingly in her ears. She turned to Wataru who sat on the edge of her bed with a smile. "I see that your tutor had something to do with your escape. Well to inform you, he will not be coming back here. So how was your day?"

The cheerful tone of his voice was more terrifying than relieving. But it was better than a sour tone that she was expecting. So as to not to anger him even more, she stood up and downcast her eyes. " I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. Is that it? Is that all you have to say?"

"Wataru. Please don't fire Sesshomaru. He needs the money and he wasn't the one who helped me escape. Aunt Kagura locked me up early and Sesshomaru had left long before I escaped. He had nothing to do with this, I just bumped into Sesshomaru at the park and because of the rain he brought me to his house. That's it. I'm sorry but please don't fire him."

"Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru…Man. I didn't think that getting you a tutor would lead to such affections toward him." Kagome's downcast eyes was immediately pulled up as he got up from the bed and walked toward her. Her trembling body couldn't stop shaking; she was so scared, her eyes were already full of tears. She was expecting the worse and when he walked up to her, she immediately brang her head down and stared at the floor.

"Kagome. Do you love him? Or better yet…Did you kiss him?"

"N-No."

He chuckled a bit as a hand was felt upon her head. "Are you sure? From the stutter of that one word leads me to think otherwise. But I tell you what. You don't want me to fire him right?" His fingers brang up her head to stare straight into his eyes as the corner of his mouth rose.

"Yes."

"So if you don't want his sorry ass fired. Kiss me." Wataru didn't fail to see the shock in his eyes so to ease the task a bit he added. "You know. Were not even cousins so just think of me as a man than a family member because the truth of the fact is… I'm not even related to you. All these years you known me as your older cousin Wataru but unfortunately I'm not."

Kagome was hit so hard by the news her legs were numb. She known Wataru since she was born, he was her mother's sister's son, it made no sense. He had to be telling a lie but the way he told this to her with such ease made the thought of it seem real. Everything he had said came out so loosely that he couldn't have just thought it up to get her to kiss him.

With her head raised up a bit more he pressed his lips on her forehead. "So with that. Kiss me Kagome and I won't fire him. So what is it going to be? Have a man who wasn't to blame of any of this fired from his well paid job or let him keep his job with a simple kiss."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

1. Half-breed in this story doesn't mean half-demon. I just made it mean half-brother for some reason but yea. Just wanted to let y'all know.

Hey everyone. Sorry for the short chapter and the yet again cliffhanger but I have school and stuff and I'm like failing English. Jezz I speak the language and I'm failing. Well to get it up to an A I have to get started with my project. So I had to end it quick… I'm sorry in advance but I have to get my schoolwork done. Don't be mad but I hope your on edge because I sure am. Lol. See ya. I'll be updating tomarrow so don't worry but if I don't up date in like a day at the most it is because I'm busy with butt loads of fucking projects. Shit I hate school lol.


	5. When it leads up to this

_**Previously: **_

_** "So with that. Kiss me Kagome and I won't fire him. So what is it going to be? Have a man who wasn't to blame of any of this fired from his well paid job or let him keep his job with a simple kiss."**_

------------------------------------------

Kagome looked at him with disbelief. She couldn't register anything he was saying, from him not being her cousin, to firing Sesshomaru, all the way to a kiss. She couldn't believe this all led up to a one little gallivant around town.

"I-I…what are you saying? Why do you even want to kiss me? You're my cousin." She attempted to push him away from her but he grasped her arm tightly. He still had that same disgusting smirk on his face when she first entered the room. He had pulled her closer and with her eyes locked with his own, she felt her breathing decreasing little by little.

" Come on Kagome. Get it through that head of yours. You are a smart girl, well considering that you've been locked up for almost all of your life but still, you can't be this naïve. I don't know how I can put this to you for you to understand me but I'm not your cousin so why can't you deal with that. Doesn't it make it all the better?"

"No. No it doesn't. You're lieing to me. Just let me go." She pulled her arm away from him and she slipped out of his grasp like silk. She stumbled backwards at the sudden release and hit her back forcefully to the wall. The wind got knocked right out of her as she slowly sank to the ground.

" If you want to be so stubborn than fine, end of story."

"So you're not going to fire Sesshomaru?"

He smiled down at her and sighed. "Now I didn't say that. You didn't come through with the deal so why ask a subtle question. I'm going off to college in a year and I wouldn't want to leave this house without a little kiss from you, maybe a little more than a kiss but I know you're to stubborn to go that far. I was always jealous of you Kagome. You had everything and you had me but you over looked that. You were to stupid to see how great your parents were and now that there gone you finally realize how much you actually lost. Now that I'll be leaving you'll miss me as well."

Kagome stared at him hopelessly; she was a child than and as much as she attached herself to her parents. She had always insisted to be with her aunt and Wataru. She didn't have siblings to run around and play with, so she stayed over with Wataru most of her life. With many sleepovers, she was like Kagura's daughter and she just couldn't see how hurt her parents were that she never spent any time with them. Like Wataru said, she was a stupid and Naïve child.

"From the silence. I get it that I'm right. So I'll see… you little cousin." His smirk said everything. If she didn't stop him from leaving now he was going to tell his mother to fire her tutor. As much as she doubted she could go through with a kiss from the person she disliked so much, she clenched her fist. Her mouth was quivering as she slightly departed her lips.

"Wait." She said in a whisper.

"Excuse me?"

"I said wait. Don't fire him. If I kiss you… You'll…"

"Of course. I'll tell my mother that he's doing a great job in tutoring you and she might give him a raise or something. One little kiss can change so much things than you expected it to be." Kagome's hand trembled but she managed to push herself off of the floor. She hated the thought of kissing her cousin but from what he said, they weren't actually cousins. There was no explanation to this conclusion but she had to. In the bottom of her heart, even though she couldn't understand this throbbing feeling in her heart, she had to protect Sesshomaru… because his happiness was more important than her own.

"You promise that you won't fire him."

"Yeah. I promise." With that being said he lifted her downcast eyes and his smile came to view. His eyes glimmer with wanting but as his lips came closer to her, the more hesitant she felt. _No way. I can't do this. _She couldn't' say it. It was hard enough to control her breathing, his breath was felt and that's when she decided to push him away.

"I-I don-"

"Are you backing out? Do you think you're to good for me or something? You see, at my school a lot of girls would love a chance to be in your shoes right now." _Than why don't you go get a girl to take my place? _She thought as he continued. "I was always different. To tell you the truth my mom hates me because of how I look. No one in Japan has blond hair and blue eyes and as a child I was always the center of attention. My mom soaked up that attention but that wasn't why she hated me. My mother hated me because I look too much like my father but I grew on her and she accepted me. But I had to bust my ass off getting acceptance from my mother while you just had to be yourself. In the back of my mind, I was kind of happy that my mom accused you in killing your parents but also sad that she was treating you this way." She couldn't understand why a smirk was still on his face. The things he said was remorseful and she didn't know why she felt bad for him but she did. The feeling of tenseness soon eased as she was pulled into an embrace. His warmth radiated off of him and she couldn't help but wrap her own arms around his waist. Though the feeling was awkward she held him as his hands ran through her jet-black hair.

"I saw Inuyasha." She muttered out after a long silence.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. I was so happy to see him."

"So what did he say to you?" This was a good conversation to go on. She couldn't believe how great his one-track mind took a full course to the change of subject but as long as he wasn't demanding a kiss the better the situation was.

"He didn't say much because Sesshomaru slammed a door in his face before we could have a chance to talk."

"I see. So I should expect him to be visiting soon." They were still holding each other for the longest time now but it started to become more relaxing. It was weird but the warmth reminded her more of Sesshomaru than ever before. Even though Sesshomaru always held a sullen look on his face, he still had more qualities in him that she wanted to discover. He wasn't open at all but it was a challenge that she wanted to win.

"I don't think he'll be visiting. But can you insist in not firing Sesshomaru?" He finally pulled away from her and held her gaze. But as if pleased, he smiled and laid his hand on her cheek.

"You sure are persistent in having that tutor of yours to keep his job. But I have decided for you, seeing that you're not going to lay off the subject. Why don't we just do this?" He took her by the arm once again and forced her to walk back. She didn't realize what was happening or what he was doing until her back hit the wall. She winced at the slight pain but as her chin lifted their lips connected. Her eyes shot up with disbelief as her head was pinned to the wall, she couldn't move from the numbing feeling that spread through out her body. This was wrong, she knew him as her cousin and that thought wasn't going to change.

There was no where to go and as this kiss, which seemed to be going on forever, inched its way to her cheek and onto her neck. She spoke without hesitation. "Stop! You can't-"

"Got you." He muttered as he shot his head up from her neck and lunged toward her lips once again. The feeling was to much as his tongue entered her mouth. It was his intention all along but as the kiss deepened further and further he unsuspectedly pulled away. That same smile, those same mocking eyes seemed to reflect more than ever before.

" Well Kagome. You got what you wanted and I got what I wanted. I won't fire the bastard but if you pull this little stunt again. I'll defiantly fire his ass and there won't be any persuasion after that. So he'll be coming over this afternoon but for now…" His hand that was still clasped tightly around her arm pulled her to the bed. He stopped beside the bed as he let her go and knelt down. She knew what was coming as the recognizable clattering of chains caught her attention.

"You have to stay locked up for now." Her legs were shackled as well as her right wrist, now that he got what he wanted, he was going to lock her up in her cage once again. She sat down on the edge of her bed with a displease expression on her face. She was always welcomed with that kind of thought, the thought of sadness, and remorse. It was all to clear as he laid his eyes upon her and the smirk that was placed on his face sadden.

"I hate this."

"Just get use to it Kagome. I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it." That was all he could say, he laid his hand on her head and soon enough left her alone. The close of the door just made things harder as she was alone once again. She didn't want him to be there but she didn't want to be alone either. As her fingertips reflexively touched her bottom lip, a sigh escaped her.

"I might hate this but I hate you even more Wataru."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

" Twenty-five R square plus four equals negative twenty R (1) (25rsquare + 4 -20r). So to solve this you put it into descending order. So you move the negative 20r to the other side of the problem so it'll look like this. 25rsquare + 20r+40. So solve it. What's x." Kagome kept cursing in her mind as she looked down at the problem place right in front of her. She knew she had half the problem written down thanks to her tutor but now she had to finish the whole thing. _Shit. Shit… I don't know any of this shit.__ RABJ1 _

"Hurry up. Solve the thing." Sesshomaru snapped out at her after a minute or two passed.

"Can you calm down? I just don't get it." She retorted.

"Shut it and solve it. I've been teaching you this ever since day one. Now solve it."

"Why do you have to be mean?" The question was so childish that Sesshomaru didn't bother to answer. He just replied with rolled eyes.

"You are so talkative."

"So what. Can't I be?" Sesshomaru stared her down as she did the same. The two glares had intensified as minutes passed. Kagome couldn't believe she had to kiss Wataru just to receive a glare from the man she saved. Well she didn't save him but she did save his job. It was worst enough being kiss by the man she hated but she thought those regrets would dissipate once Sesshomaru arrived, but that quickly backfired.

"You always talk back. It's annoying."

"I'm just saying-"

"That's the problem. You're saying things and complaining about things I don't care about. You can't shut your mouth for one second." She averted her glare to the window as she pouted.

"Because you didn't even bother to ask me if I got into my room safe and sound." That wasn't the reason she talked a lot of course. She was just a talkative person and she couldn't help the fact that she was a loud mouth.

"If you got caught I wouldn't have been teaching you right now. I didn't bother to ask because it was obvious that you got into your room safe. So shut up and solve the equation."

"You're so-"

"Why are you so talkative anyways. You say that you were never able to go out of your house. I would expect a person with no interaction with others would be shy and quiet but it's the opposite. Damn." He knew that if a child weren't permitted to leave her room for quite a while she would become a social out cast. Seeing that he was her tutor he expected that she never step foot into a school and her aunt provided her with all kinds of tutors. The house was huge and it was obvious that her aunt was loaded with money, so why bother with a school. _Maybe she was overprotective. _Sesshomaru thought as the explanation of why she would be in her house at all times came into mind. Why would she complain though, this house was as spacious and extremely big as he ever expected it be.

"Who cares if I don't go out a lot. I'm not going to be shy and soft because I don't interact with anyone but my cousin." The word 'cousin' almost made her vomit but she held it in as she continued. " I hold so much anger that I just have to let it out by talking a lot. But my mother always said to never hide behind the shadows. So I don't want to fade in the background, I just want to be the up-front-right-in-your face type of person. So I'll say what I want to say. So I say this math thing is so boring."

"Stupid." Sesshomaru let out a sigh and stared at her. She was different but he liked it. Yeah it didn't make any sense but he couldn't explain why this girl stood out so much than the other girls he seen. She was beautiful but he had seen a lot of gorgeous woman before. She was not as smart as others but he liked that. He could get any girl he wanted with his conspicuous good looks but he rather be teaching her math than be with another girl.

" I'm not stupid. This math is and I'm-"

"Do you like staying in this house all the time?" _This house. Dang I wish I were locked in the house than my room. _She thought but she just shook her head.

"Of course not. I want to be able to go out."

"Than go out. What's stopping you? If you want to say what's on your mind than tell your aunt off. Tell her that you want to-"

" R equals 45." She shot out. Sesshomaru hesitated to speak for a while with the sudden disruption. He didn't know whether he was shocked that she just dodged his reply or if the answer that came out of her mouth was correct. She noticing the baffled looked on his face so she sighed. "The answer to the equation is 45. Right?"

Sesshomaru cornered his eyes and sat there quiet for a while. "Yeah. It's right."

Kagome didn't want to hear him anymore. It wasn't like she hadn't thought about telling her aunty that she hated being locked up. But what could she do, she was too afraid to face up to Kagura. So because she was so quiet about it, she had to suffer through the agony of being alone. Even if she spoken out it wasn't like anything was going to change.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kikyo clasped around Inuyasha's neck tightly as she sat on her boyfriends lap. "So Inuyasha. Do you want to do it tonight."

Inuyasha had his eyes fixed out the window not even paying attention to his girl. He could admit that he couldn't stop thinking of Kagome or didn't let his mind wonder why she was with Sesshomaru. It was strange enough that she was in Sesshomaru's apartment and that was the thing that made his mind go crazy. He didn't see Kagome for years and he actually felt a weight lift off his shoulder when he finally saw her. She was his best friend that he couldn't live without, he had thought she had left Tokyo from what her aunty had told him but she was there. She was there standing right before his eyes and he couldn't let the thought go.

"Inuyasha!"

"Um-Yeah." Finally snapping back into reality and averting his eyes to Kikyo he looked at her in confusion. "What's with the sour look?"

"You're not listening to me."

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Thinking?" Kikyo was stricken with what he just said. He was never the person to think and that made Kikyo worry.

"Yeah. I saw a friend yesterday. Remember Kagome?" Kikyo glared at her boyfriend with fire burning deep into her jet-black eyes. It wasn't the problem remembering her rival it was forgetting her. Kikyo hated Kagome more than anything in the world and if she hadn't disappeared 9 years ago, Kikyo wouldn't have Inuyasha as a boyfriend.

"Don't talk about that slut in front of me. You know I hate her so why don't we all forget." Kikyo nibbled on Inuyasha's neck but he quickly pushed her off of his lap. He had stood up and ran his fingers through his hair in distress. He was so into his thoughts that he couldn't really put up with her kisses.

"I don't want to do this now." Inuyasha confessed.

"What do you mean? You don't want to have sex with me?"

"What?" Inuyasha was thrown off by her reply and looked at her in disbelief. Sex never did cross his mind so what the hell was she talking about. They were going out for years now and out of those long years, sex never did pop into his mind.

"What do mean 'what'? I was asking you since I came here if you wanted to do it and you just stare out the window thinking about Kagome. It literally pisses me off." Kikyo glared at Inuyasha as she started to stomp out of the room. Inuyasha didn't bother to stop her as she slammed the door close.

"What a bother." Inuyasha dove into his bed and continued to stare out the window. Kagura had told him that she didn't know where Kagome was but she was right in Tokyo. She couldn't be living with anyone other than Kagura so he just thought to himself _what the hell was going on. _It was completely strange but he was going to get answers.

"I'll just visit Kagura. Maybe Kagome just moved in or something." As his eyes slowly closed, it quickly shot up as a door opened with full force.

"You weren't even going to stop me!" Kikyo stomped back into the room and glared at her boyfriend.

"Kikyo I-"

"Inuyasha! You better get your act together because if you don't I'm so dumping you." Before Inuyasha could say anything Kikyo went out the door as the faded footsteps descended down the stairs. He just smiled not bothering to get up and wondered if she was going to come back unexpectedly stomping into his room. She was too feisty for him anyways, she demanded everything from him and maybe things had to change. Though as 5 minutes pass, Kikyo didn't appear and he finally closed his eyes in relief.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**1. Well I hope you guys get the math question but who cares.. lol. **

**Stupid kikyo. Hehehe. You got your ass booted out and rejected lol. But no offense to any of you kikyo fans out there. If there's any out there but yeah. Had to end it here for now. There is no cliffy this time but there is going to be next chapter I think but off to my homework :cries: I hate homework. Oh and to make it clear to some of you this fic is all about humans lol. There's no demons. I put half-breed to mean half-brother. So it doesn't mean inuyasha's a half demon but Sesshomaru's half-brother.That's all…. I know it's stupid but I wanted to get into the original inuyasha show as much as I can. so I put half-breed in it for some reason. So no demons**


	6. Fired!

Kagome sighed heavily as the very blue painted room got to her. This room seemed to relate to her in so many ways, sadness, remorse, and just the color of it all. If she could paint the room she would defiantly paint it white but she had no choice in saying what she wanted and vise versa.

"A sunny day and I'm stuck in the blue room." She smiled a bit as she walked up to the window. As always the sun beamed down at her as if urging her to come out but as if she could break the lock. That was one spark of good luck that she'll never have again and with the thought she sighed once again.

Sesshomaru had left early and Wataru was at school. She was being watched by Ryo and Kagura, the most dullest people on earth. She didn't know what her aunt was doing but it would have to involve tea. She's 39 years old and she acts like she's 70. Wataru had always told her that she would always be drinking tea every day. It seemed so dull, for a woman who had the freedom and the money to go anywhere she pleased, she sure lived a rather boring life.

"Stupid woman. I didn't kill them." Her vision blurred as tears stung her eyes. She loved her parents she would ever killed them; she wouldn't ever live with such guilt. She couldn't even remember what happened on her 9th birthday all she remembered was lying on the floor with a gun near her.

She had a happy 9th birthday; as usual her mother would wake her up with a morning kiss on the forehead. Than they would go out for the whole afternoon to buy various items she wanted. It was the most perfect agenda to go by but that's when everything fell apart. After buying a cake from a near by grocery store, they headed straight home. She had eaten some cake and that was it. That was all she remembered and then she woke up with her parents lying in a pool of blood and that was it. Police surrounded her and then she was placed in this blue caged room.

"It was as if they all looked upon me as a murderer." Her aunt loved her like a daughter before this predicament and now she hated her.

She stared at the Iron Gate that was wide open for Wataru's return. She couldn't bare looking at it but as movement stirred beyond the gate her eyes widened. At first it looked like Sesshomaru but it wasn't possible because his outfit was to bright. Sesshomaru wore dull colors such as white, blue, or gray but red. It was to eye catching and as if his looks stood out enough. He would never be caught dead wearing red and as a thought crossed her mind that when she just stared at the man who approached the house.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Waiting patiently, He knocked the door constantly for an answer and as muffled foots steps were head he stood up straight. He wasn't the kind of person to act so polite but he just felt it was appropriate.

"How can I help you sir?" the man that opened the door was unbelievable polite for a teen. He looked young but due to his posture, there was no way this guy could be a teenager. Now that he looked at the man he looked at the age of 20 but as he waited patiently for a reply he bowed.

"My names Inuyasha and I'm here to see Ms. Kagura Fujii." There was hesitation for a second but as he smiled he nodded.

"Of course. Please come in." He followed the unfamiliar man in and his eyes immediately wondered around the house. It was the same, every painting, every sculpture; everything around the house didn't change a bit. It was like coming back to the past but as he was led to the back yard, Kagura, who sat at the table set beside the garden came into view.

"Lady Kagura, Mr. Inuyasha has come to see you." Inuyasha was immediately met with a glare but he ignored it as he sat across from her. The man soon left the two alone as they talked.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?"

"I've come to see Kagome." He said dryly. The hag in front of her sure had change. With her bitchy attitude and cold words, unlike the house, she had change too much. From a happy go lucky woman to this old bag that plastered only a glare on her face, he immediately hated her.

" Didn't I tell you 9 years ago? I don' know where she is?"

"Do you know if she's in Tokyo? Does she have any family here besides you and Wataru?"

"When I say I don't know where that child is. I don't know. So please see yourself out."

Inuyasha wasn't a fool, she had seen Kagome and she hugged him. There was no way she could just up and leave Japan without telling anyone where she was going. She would have at least informed him of her whereabouts but something bothered him. Something in the back of his mind made him come up with the conclusion that this hag was lieing.

"She has to be here. There's nowhere else she could go. I saw her yesterday and you can't sit here and tell me that you don't know where she is! She's your niece you must know where she-"

" What do you mean you saw her yesterday?" The seriousness in her eyes deepened as he continued.

"I saw her in town yesterday so I-"

"Please leave Inuyasha."

"But Kagura you have to-"

"I said leave!" she yelled. Kagura had immediately stood up and the composure that she held dissipated. Her eyes followed Ryo who had approached the table and with that, Inuyasha had to leave. It would be leave immediately or get thrown out, so he just left her the garden.

Kagura followed the two and made her way up the stairs and through the corridor. She knew something was wrong yesterday and she was right. She had this feeling to go check up on Kagome yesterday but strangely her son had stopped her from doing so. Now that she knew why he was so determined to get her away from the room as far away from her as possible, she was going to have a fit.

"You devious child." Kagura stated as she opened the door full force to reveal Kagome standing in front of the window. She averted her attention to her aunt who held a hellish glare but her eyes soon fell upon the floor as she was hit across the face. She stood there, staring at the floor with the pain stinging at her cheek.

"Where were you yesterday? How did Inuyasha see you?"

"Aunt Kagura I don't know what you are talking abou-" She winced at the sudden pull to her hair, her downcast eyes fell upon the anger that glimmered in her aunts eyes. They were as scary and as horrifying as Wataru's expression and as Kagura lifted her hand, she slapped her once again. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, she didn't show an expression of pain and that pissed Kagura off.

"You're a liar and a murder. I'm surprised you came back to this house when you escaped. Did my son have anything to do with this?"

"No aunty. He would never let me out of this cage."

"Well. I'm surprised I didn't kill you yet. You murdered my sister and I should have killed you a long time ago but I was to naïve to listen to my son. Wataru wants the best for you but I just want you dead." Kagome just stared on at her; Kagura gripped her hair tighter before she threw her on the floor.

"I don't know why you wasn't sentence to life in prison or at least death. You were the one who shot your own parents. You are the one-"

"I didn't do anything! I loved my parents and you just don't see that I'm innocent. You just don't see-" She tasted blood, she laid her face on the carpeted floor as the blow of her foot impacted into her face. It was painful but she took it all with out spilling any tears. She couldn't cry, she was fed up with crying and as Sesshomaru said, she had to stand up for her self. She had to say what was on her mind no matter what pain she would receive.

"You ignored your parents. You were always here with us and my sister always would tell me how you would ignore them. You never loved them but you shot those feelings toward my son." Kagura stomped on her head, the thought of her murderous niece getting her son involve angered her. She did love this child but as that murder began all she held for the child was hate. Kagura had admired her older sister and she was the one who comforted her when her husband had died. Besides for her son, her sister was the only one there for her.

"I didn't-I didn't kill them. I love you aunty but I don't like the way you're treating me. I want to get out of this house and be able to live my life on my own accord. I want to see the world and I want to-"

"It's always about you. You… You… You… It makes me sick. That's why I came to the conclusion that you killed your parents. You wanted the money but you were to young to understand how a murder should be hidden."

"Money? What are you talking about?"

Her foot had pushed deeper into her head. The pain was intensifying but she bit her bottom lip to try to ignore the pain. It felt like a rock was inching its way on to her head until it finally burst.

"Don't be stupid. Don't play dumb. Your parents were multi-millionaires and if your parents died you would have all the money. Before your mother died she had told me how often you were asking for money. That's why I told the police everything that your mother had told me but it wasn't enough. You were seen with the gun in your hands but it wasn't enough. You were too young and unfortunately you were now under my supervision. It was bothersome I wanted you to just die but Wataru had to always save you, to always be there for you, it made me sick but he refused to go to college if you weren't here so I had to do it. If my son's future were to be ruin because of you I wouldn't have forgiven myself but when he goes off to college you go off to jail. That will be the most happiest day of my life and you'll be living the same way you live now, in chains." Kagura placed her foot on the floor and started to walk away from the battered child. She had her slight taste of freedom and now she was punish for it. She laid there until she heard the door slam close and as she got up her stomach hurted, as soon as you knew it she was spitting out blood.

Now that she was gone, she let her tears stream down her face. The things she had said were a lie because her parents were the only people there for her. She never had any brothers or sisters so there were only her parents that could be there for her. So why, why would anyone think that she was the one, a nine-year-old child was the one who killed her own parents. That didn't make any sense and she just cried and hugged her legs up to her chest. Trying as hard as she could to think of a life where her parents were actually there with her. Where she was happy, laughing and joyful but most importantly free.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru just stared at her awkwardly as her eyes were fixed on the paper in front of her. Her hair covered most of her face and she kept her eyes glued on the paper ever since he arrived. Her aunty had left a little while ago with Ryo and her cousin had left for some kind of study. The door was locked from the inside and Sesshomaru wasn't allowed to leave until Kagura had come back. He wasn't fazed to such circumstances because he was informed that if he went through with this awkward setting than he would be paid more.

"So what do you want to learn first?" Sesshomaru tried to ease the tension and was expecting an annoyed complaint but she just shrugged.

"I don't care. Anything I guess."

"Really? How about punctuation? I'll review it again." He knew this would strike up a complaint but her head was just tilted down wards as she shrugged again.

"Punctuations. Okay."

He cocked an eyebrow and leaned his elbow on the table; with his chin lying on the palm of his hand he eyed the girl. She was acting like an empty shell and the worst thing is, the only thing he saw of her was her hair. Her face was completely hidden and he was going to get to the bottom of this.

"So what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Well than… look me in the eyes and say that nothings wrong." Silence fell upon the room as she remained looking right down at the paper. There was nothing to look at, the paper was totally blank and as if irritated. He got up from his chair and grabbed her by the arm. It was ridiculous that he had to stoop to such levels but he forcefully got her off of her seat and stood her up. She annoyingly just stared at the floor, so grabbing her chin he faced it up to the light, revealing her eyes full of tears. He was taken aback at what he saw as his hand reflexively trailed her cheek.

"What the hell happened?"

She smiled with tears continuing to fall. "Nothing. I fell."

"Fuck… You must be joking. You look like shit for a person who just fell!" His reaction was understandable. From what he looked upon, she would have expected a more shocked expression from any other person. As his fingers laid upon the bruise that formed around her eye she winced. Her bottom lip was split and a small cut was placed on her forehead. She looked like she came from a bar and got brutally beaten with a beer bottle. Like hell that he was going to believe such a lame excuse like that.

"Who did this to you Kagome?"

"I just fell and-"

"Don't give me that shit! You didn't fall you got beaten. Now who did this? Was it your cousin or you aun-"

"It's none of your business! This is my pathetic life so stay out of it! Just stay out of it!" She pulled her arm away from his and fell back into the chair. She sat there crying, she couldn't let anyone worry about her because they couldn't help in any way. There was no one who could prove that she didn't kill her parents and until then she would be in Kagura's custody. One call from the police and she would be arrested. She couldn't just escape; she couldn't go out and just ignore Kagura's wishes.

"Shikon died the next morning from starvation. Once Kanna had found her dead, she had realized how special Shikon was that very day but it was to late. Shikon was now gone and now that Kanna had lost her, there was no way she could show her one and only puppy the love she deserved." Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome who had stopped whimpering and shot up her eyes. He had read her paper constantly and now that he put things together he realized this dog resembled herself.

"My story. You-"

"I remembered every word. Now that I know what's going on you might as well tell me straight. Tell me who's beating you?"

"I can't."

"And why not? Look at yourself. Do you want to live like this? I know that the person who did this to you would have to be Wataru or your aunty so which one is it?" She didn't say anything for a while, her throat constricted and she couldn't say it. She couldn't say that her aunty had did this and as much as she wanted to believe that once she told him. He would be a hero and help her out of this but she couldn't. It's not some kind of fairytale that would have a happy ending, she believed too much into those fairytales and now she had to change. She just couldn't get anyone involve with her problems, it would be too much of a burden.

"My aunty is paying you well. Once my tutoring is done you're going to forget all about me anyways. You don't know nothing about me and I'm just your slave remember." She smiled at him and quickly looked down at the table. She only had to depend on herself and no one else.

" I guess you're right? I don't know shit about you but as your master I command you…" He placed her down cast chin between his fingers and brang it up towards him. With a sullen look on his face, he held her gaze and soon enough he gave her a small smile. "I command you to kiss me and tell me all about yourself."

"Are you sick or something?" This girl was way to dense as always and with a roll of his eyes he sighed.

"You're an idiot you know that?"

"Well you're the idiot because you expect me to stand up and kiss you… I mean hello. I'm sitting and you're like standing up. You're so tall what do you think I am a long neck girl or something. Do you think-" His lips quickly stopped her constant jabbering and her hand reflexively laid upon his cheek. She felt a smile tug on her lips; she didn't feel so calm before, so warm, and so dizzy. Her whole mind just focused on his lips as their tongues entwined. She immediately felt chills run down her spine all the way down to her toes, she flinched a bit at the pleasurable feeling. Everything seemed so surreal that she couldn't tell if this feeling, this kiss was actually happening or she was just going insane with wanting. She loved him but she could never put it in words.

"You stupid girl." He mumbled as their lips departed and made his way to her neck. "If you don't tell who did that to your face I'll never stop." The pain that she felt as he nibbled on her neck was eye opening but she bit her bottom lip. Her whole body was his whether she liked it or not but she knew she had to stop it sooner or later. Her cousin would be coming home soon and she couldn't have him seeing this. With another slight jolt of pain, which drew a small amount of blood, his tongue swept over the cut, ending with a kiss. But as he said, if she didn't tell him, he was never going to stop and that's what he did. He knelt down in front of her with his lips still attached to her shoulder blade and his hand traveling up her shirt.

"Sess-Sesshomaru"

"Tell me or I won't stop." He repeated with his hand traveling up her stomach and his lips running along her shoulder to her neck. The warmth of every kiss that was place on her body quickly registered into her mind. He was the only one who she shared such passionate kisses with and ever kiss will always be remembered. But that moment was quickly shattered as her shirt was edging to be taken off.

"Wait. Sesshomaru- don't-"

"I hate repeating myself. Now tell me-" Sesshomaru roughly placed his lips on her mouth and kissed her deeply. Tongues entwined, temperatures rose and breaths mingled. She was getting lost for a moment as he demand for her shirt to be taken off but as she pulled her head rapidly back from the kiss, she took a breath and tears ran down her face.

"It was my auntie. It was Kagura who beaten me. She found out that I snuck out of my room and she got mad." Her eyes were shut as tears streamed down her chin. Though he retracted his arm from her stomach and wiped her tears away.

"I'll protect you. I promise… So stop being such a baby." She opened her eyes to a smile on his face. She wanted to believe, with that reassuring smile, that every word he said was true. That he would protect her and keep her safe but there was to many obstacles to reach such a promise. But as his arms wrapped around her neck, this familiar warmth seemed to let every doubt in her body evaporate. Moments like this made Kagome realize that she wanted to be free from this house, from all the rules she was place upon with. She wanted to be with him and stay in this embrace forever.

"I see you're over welcoming your stay here, Sesshomaru." The moment was shattered, with a scowl on his face as he leaned up against the doorframe; Wataru stared at the obscene act right before his eyes. He wanted to laugh at the silly words they exchanged but he held his composure as he walked toward them.

"You know. Lying to her that you'll protect her is kind of cruel don't you think? You know for a college tutor, you are getting way to close to your student. So with such a act being seen I'm sorry to say that you're fi-"

"Wataru. Please don't." Kagome pleaded but as much as she would plead it wouldn't be heard.

"You know Sesshomaru. My little cousin really likes you that she would go as far as to kiss me to let you keep your job. I would have told her to sleep with me and she would do it just for you but unfortunately I'm not that type of guy. You need the money to pay for what ever you need to pay but you ruined it. Do you think it was worth it? To be kissing Kagome rather than the money that would get you through all your problems. So before I say what I'm here to say… tell me, was it worth it?"

Sesshomaru stood face to face with the bastard and smirked. The smile was just tugging at his lips and as he ran his fingers through his hair his smile widened. For a high school kid he was pretty confidante, he admired such confidence but cockiness wasn't one of them.

"I'll get Kagome out of here sooner or later. But to answer your question, she's worth more than any amount of money you give me." Sesshomaru knew what was coming, so he packed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He was fired for sure but he wasn't going to leave without making a grand exit. So he stopped right next to Kagome and lifted her chin, with reassuring eyes he smiled down at her. "I'll save you alright. You're my slave remember and you belong to no one else but me."

Wataru watched him as he smiled down at his cousin and left the room. He doubted that he could let her out of this house. He was never coming back and he defiantly knew there was no chance he could get past those iron gates. No matter what Sesshomaru was planning, he wasn't going to take Kagome away from him.

"I told you. Didn't I?" Taking hold of her arm, he yanked her off of her seat and pulled her into a kiss. The forceful kiss disgusted her and she pushed him away. She was still held tightly by the arm as he just smirked at her reaction.

"Do you believe him Kagome? Do you actual believe that he'll come back? Well let me tell you something. He won't come back for you and I'll make sure of that myself. I'll make sure he gets arrested and when he does you can blame that on yourself. It was all thanks to you and you can feel the guilt as he gets arrested."

"You can't do that? He didn't do anything."

"Well I guess your right but I'll make sure you won't see that bastard again."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well Sesshomaru's fired. Or is he? Well I'm kidding he's fired but I hoped you guys liked it. Tell me what you guys think and I'll greatly appreciate it all.


	7. Leaving you behind

"You went over board mother. I didn't notice the bruises last night but her face it-"

"That's what I forgot to bring up when you came back son. I'm rather disappointed on how you took hold of the situation when Kagome had escape. You lied to me by saying that everything was okay and you kept it from me." Wataru sat across from her mother as shock swept his face.

"You knew about-"

"Why would you think I hit her? She clearly disobeyed one simple rule and that's staying locked up in that room but you. Did you Wataru, have anything to do with her escape."

"Of course not. I wouldn't even want her to escape. I came home and she was gone, that's it I didn't help her." His mother as always sipped her tea quite slowly. The silence that brewed around them was unnerving, his mother's calm expression was more nerve wracking but he kept his composure as she looked up at her son.

"Did something happen today with the tutor? Did he notice anything or asked any questions about the current circumstances with the lock doors and her face. It seems that something's bothering you son."

"We don't need to worry about the tutor. I fired him." His mother's eyes flinched as she departed the cup away from her lips and onto the table. He didn't know why such an expression showed so suddenly but as she searched her pocket and took out a phone, she soon shook her head.

"You can't do that Wataru. I'm calling Sesshomaru right now, you shouldn't have just acted so rationally without my consent."

"But mother! You can't-"

"Wataru. Don't you raise your voice at me. You wanted Kagome to have a tutor and now that I got her one and you fired him I don't think so…. I've made a deal with the college he goes to that he teaches that child for the course of 2 months and if I just fire him, how do you think that makes me look. Sesshomaru is the top of his class and he's a well-known and liked student toward all the teachers at his university. If I just fire him just like that it will look bad for me as well as your chances in getting in the university of my choosing. So what ever happened that cause you to fire him, you just better get use to it because he's going to come back tomorrow." It took so much to stay quiet through his mother's reasoning but biting his bottom lip wasn't enough to keep his mouth shut. He stood up abruptly and slammed his hands on the table to protest.

"Mother! I won't stand for this! I want him out and-"

"I got what you wanted. Now be happy with it or I'm taking Kagome out of this house and-"

"Out of this house?"

"Seeing that I can't send her to jail. I'll just send her to somewhere worse like your uncle Naraku for instance."

"Naraku?"

"Yes. He lives close by so you can visit Kagome all you want but I'm giving you a chance to let her stay here safe and sound. You know how your uncle can get when a disobedient child like her is around a person like him. He is impatient and the way she acts towards me, with her loud mouth and her wants and needs, she'll defiantly find more bruises coming to her. So Wataru. It's your choice, let the tutor do his job or let my reputation be smudge and send Kagome to her dear Uncle." There was nothing to say to this, as Wataru calmly sat down, his mother immediately smiled.

His uncle had anger issues ever since his wife ran out on him. He was left with two sons, Bankotsu and Hiten, both near the age of 17. Wataru visited his uncle once and he first noticed that his uncle always glared at him. But he ignored it and as he met his two sons he was even more disappointed when they to held a scowl. The house was depressing and imagining Kagome in that house just made all his anger disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Fine but can you at least let Ryo watch over them."

"Of course. Anything for you my dear son."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lying on her stomach with her face flat into the pillow she sighed as it soon muffled. She was bored as hell with the chains just weighing her down. It was the most depressing day of her whole life as the only person that was there for her was now gone. She just couldn't believe that he wasn't coming back and with that thought she sighed once again.

"Stupid Wata-" Her words were immediately swallowed as the click of a door was heard. Her muscles tensed for a moment, footsteps were heard and she just placed her face in the pillow.

"Lady Kagome. You must eat." Ryo's voice quickly shot her head up and a glare met with his worried eyes. She could admit that this butler cared for her more than her lame cousin but she was too sad to eat. She was too mad to even put on a smile for him and that's when she slammed her face back into the pillow.

"Leave me alone Ryo. I don't want to eat."

"But my lady you must. You'll starve if you don't eat now. Lady Kagura say if you don't eat now, you'll never have a chance to eat until tomorrow in the afternoon." It was a good threat seeing that it was still early in the afternoon but that wasn't a good enough warning to ease her pain. Food was always a comfort to her when she was sad but now, it wasn't enough.

"Who cares? Kagura can just go to hell as well as Wataru. I hate them both and I won't eat that food."

"Wataru loves cooking for you Kagome. He cares about you and he protects you."

"That's a lie. He hurts me by chaining me up and he doesn't understand me at all." The pillow in her face muffled her words but it was still understandable. The bed creaked as Ryo sat beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She didn't budge but just listened as he continued to explain.

"It was either that or go to an orphanage. He fought so hard with his mother to bring you here and this was the only way. Even though it maybe cruel that you're chained up but I'm chained up as well."

"You could have just abandoned this stupid job. You're not like me. I don't have a choice but to stay here. I hate it and you can just go with your life if you wanted to but you chose to stay here with them."

"It does seem that way but I owe Kagura my life. As much as I think I want to be free, something inside just chains me to that woman. The regret of leaving would take me in as well as the money I owe. She keeps me by her side because of the large amounts of money I owe; in truth I was a criminal. As a child I stole jewelry and money to try and live my life. My parents had abandoned me on the streets so I had to take my life into my own hands by stealing. I was ultimately caught one day but lady Kagura took me in and paid for the large amounts of jewelry and money I had stolen. So to work that off I had to be her servant but you. You're lucky because even though you're chained up, you have master Wataru to look after you. He sacrificed a lot, with his constant studying to make his mother happy and his after school cooking classes."

"Cooking classes? What are you talking about?"

"The food and the desserts you've eaten ever since you came here. He prepared it all for you. He's been taking cooking lessons on the side behind his mother's back and I've been teaching him as well. So please make him happy and eat the shrimp he's prepared for you." Kagome turned over on her back and sat up to look at the beautiful decorated plate that now laid on her lap. Tempura shrimp was her favorite dish as well as the oh so famous oden. She didn't imagine that the heart-cold Wataru could have made all of her delectable dishes but still. As much as Wataru had sacrificed for her, she couldn't just forgive him.

"Fine. I'll eat it but tell him it taste disgusting and I'm forcing myself to shove it down my throat." Ryo smiled as she took a bite out of the shrimp. He could have sworn a slight 'yum' had escape her lips but the glare on her face soon made that word evaporate. She was a childish girl that seemed to always stand strong to what ever was thrown at her but with a sigh Ryo spoke once again.

"I have good news for you Kagome."

"Good news?" She inquired.

"You're tutor, Sesshomaru. He' s coming back tomorrow afternoon."

"To-Tomorrow." She stuttered. She dropped her fork with a clatter following through as it hit the plate. _How could he be coming back? _She thought but she just quickly shrugged the thought away as her ears perched up to listen.

"Yes. It seems that Wataru doesn't want the tutor back but Kagura took care of that. With some kind of negotiation, Kagura had decided to bring him back but I'll be there to watch over you two."

The word 'watch' seemed to faze her a bit but she paid no mind to it. As long as she could see him again it wasn't the time to be complaining. Yeah she'll have a watchdog keeping an eye on them but the happiest thing that stuck to her mind was that he was coming back.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I see your bruises had lightened." Sesshomaru took his seat as his gaze fell upon Kagome who had a smile plastered on her face. It was kind of awkward stepping into this room again but he got use to it as he took out 2 textbooks, placing it in front of her.

"Yeah."

"So I'll be teaching you about Biology. Before I start what does Biology mean?" Sesshomaru flipped through the textbook, looking for the right page to the lesson he was going to lecture on about. Kagome how ever just cocked an eyebrow. He was acting like the first time she had met him, composed, closed up and boring.

"Why don't you tell me?" He shot a glare at the smart aleck remark and a growl slipped out.

"Smart ass. If you don't-"

"I hate this place." The sharp words that came out of her mouth took his full attention. As loud of a person she was, he didn't expect her to say that. It lost him for a moment as he folded his hands under his chin and smirked.

"Are you suggesting that we run away together?"

"N-No I didn't s-say that."

"You're not saying it but you are suggesting it. Am I right? Admit it. You were hopelessly lost without me." His cocky attitude bit Kagome in the butt as her whole depressing mood flipped. She was certain that he was making fun of her but why not have that same fun with a little argument. He hated the sound of her voice so why not amplify it.

"Yeah right. I wasn't lost at all. I was completely happy when you left so there. Did it sting your pride? Sessho-Kun."

"Sessho-kun. Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that slave?"

"Oh I'm sorry but I thought I told you to stop calling me that as well. What am I supposed to call you than Sessho-Kun?" She smirked and felt a sigh of relief burst out of her. It has been a while since they argued and it brang her back for a moment. Though as she was expecting a furrowed brow from him, he remained smiling.

"I expect you to call me master…slave."

"Master my butt. You're full of it and stop smiling at me it's creeping me out." She pouted and turned her head away from him. She crossed her arms and heaved out an irritable sigh. There goes that childish behavior and that made Sesshomaru shook his head with a smile still on his face.

"Biology is the study of life so do you want to learn about Biology or Math you idiot."

"How about Sesshology?" Kagome almost let out a burst of laughter but quickly caught herself as he raised a brow. He knew the girl was slow and can act like a child but that was just going to far and with a sigh. He stooped so low as to ask:

"What the hell is Sesshology?"

"Well Bio means life and logy means study of, right? So for a college guy you are as slow as I am. But Sesshology is the study of Sesshomaru." Kagome giggled as his brows furrowed into a fire of hells glare. It was absolutely ridiculous but the smile on her face was uplifting in a way.

"So you want to know something about me?"

"Y-Yeah. I would want to learn more about you than biology." She leaned forward eager to listen to his life story but as he leaned back and smiled again, she was wary to what he was about to say. His whole mood of just opening up to her just like that was out there but she just eagerly listened.

"My mother's a hor, my father's stupid enough to stay with her and my so called brother is the eye of death. My families crap, the people in my school are worthless for looking up to me and I killed someone. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He said it so smoothly that it was hard to believe that it was a lie. He held a smile as he looked at the smile on her face fading slowly. He was absolutely wrong about her and with that expression he hung his arm freely to the side.

"You're so quiet. What happen? Did the news just took hold of you and prevented you to talk or are you afraid of me? Are you afraid that if you get close to me you'll just hear more terrible news? I killed someone and now that I told you, you become this enclosed doll, not wanting to hear any of it. Sesshology to much for you Kagome?" Her eyes that were unnoticeable wide with shock soon softened as she reached for his hand. His eyes just followed her arm that was moving closer to his dangling arm but as she was about to take hold of it. Her wrist was immediately clasped and she was pulled into a kiss. It was unexpected but he quickly pulled away and looked at her.

"Sesshomaru. I don't care what you did in the past. You must have a good explanation to kill someone but-"

"I didn't have a good explanation I just did it. So why are you still attached to me?"

"What are you saying-"

"Why can't I possible let you go?" His hand that tangled in her hair, pulled her closer for a kiss but as there lips were about to attach a disruption came from the door way.

"So this is why my son wanted you to leave." Sesshomaru who just smiled at the voice as if he was expecting it, looked at her. With the old hag holding a pleasing smile as well, Kagome felt Sesshomaru's hand on her thigh, she looked down and than looked back at him.

"Take it." He whispered. Kagome placed her hand on top of the cell phone that he held in his hand and stealthily put it in her own pocket. Her mind was lost for a minute, she didn't know what he was thinking but as he stood up and put the books away, he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru Taisho, the renowned student at Tokyo University is in love with my idiot of niece. How awkward but you know what it means right? Not only that you're fired but I'm also informing the head chairmen of the university, that you were screwing around with your student."

"Aunty-"

"Shut up Kagome! Leave Mr.Taisho and never come back again." He nodded his head and smiled at Kagome as if saying 'don't worry everything's going to be okay.' Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder and with that he left the room. The phone in her pocket was the only thing that connected them now. There was no way that he was ever coming back to see her and now her heart depended on this phone.

Her mind trailed off and she immediately took her hand out of her pocket and stared up at her aunt. She still held a malicious smile on her face; she gripped a hand full of her hair and led her out of the study room, dragging her behind like a doll. She wasn't going up the stairs like she thought she was going to go but they passed it and went into the kitchen.

As she continued to grip her hair and drag her along, Kagura went to the phone on the kitchen counter and put it up to her ear. With Kagome's hair still tangled in her aunt's hand, she stood beside her as she punched in some numbers. Kagura forced Kagome to get on her knees and as the phone continued to ring she looked down at the girl.

"I don't want you in my house anymore. You need to be controlled and I'm not the right person to handle such a burden. My son will hate me now for doing this but he'll get over it."

As she finished a 'hello' turned her attention to the phone. "It's Kagura. I can't keep this child anymore. I'm sick of it and I want you to take care of the child."

"_I hope you're talking about Kagome and not that son of yours." _

"Of course brother. I'm talking about Kagome so are you coming or what?" There was hesitance for a while but with a sigh he finally reply.

_"Of course I'll take her in. I'll treat her like she was my own daughter." _

_"_Pick her up as soon as possible. I don't want Wataru to find out but thanks a lot Naraku."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Okay there you go. Hoped you like it. Well I'll see ya'll later got to do some home work. **


	8. Connection cut clean

Chapter 8

Kagome looked around the house with suspicion. The whole place was just like Kagura's home but less of the culture. While Kagura had paintings and sculptures along the wall, this new home had nothing but the essentials. The richness of it was exasperating; she hated the rich theme and the roomy area. It was disgusting and she hated the place already.

"So lame." She whispered under her breath as the chauffer that picked her up at her now very old home, followed her through the place she will now be living in. Like Ryo, he worked for this so called Naraku but unlike Ryo he held a sullen look on his face and was very old.

"Please sit." The old man motioned her through the huge corridor and into an even huge area that seemed like the conversation type of room. There were 2 large couches encircling a wooden table in the center of the room and as she took a seat on the couch the butler already had left. She waited thinking constantly about her possible escape routes she could take but as the topic came by it soon evaporated once 2 young men stepped into the room.

They eyed her as they took a seat across from her. Their stares were spine tingling, as their eyes seemed to pierce through her soul. It was terrifying but once the other boy leaned over and whispered into his follower's ear, they both smiled. It struck her somewhat as there smirking lips departed.

"You look just like that bitch." The younger looking one out of the two said as he leaned back.

"Your language Hiten." The look-alike said as he to leaned back to get comfortable.

"Heh. Looking at you just brings back memories of that bitch."

"Hiten."

"Bankotsu. Look at her. Don't you think she looks like her? I can't believe she's our cousin, how unsuspected." Kagome didn't know what the hell was coming out of their mouths but she stood up with a smile of her own. She had hope that held inside of her as the phone that was hidden in her pocket reminded her to stand up for herself. They weren't adults so they had no right to talk to her like that, so she remained smiling.

"You guys make me sick. I don't even know you and your making vomit purge out of my stomach." She turned on her heals to exit the room. As if she was worried of those two who sat comfortable on the couch, it seemed like they were to into there selves to care what she did. Though as she got to the door way that led to the corridor she immediately stopped as a scowl met her gaze.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice was deep and intimidating, she took a step back as he took one foreward.

"N-Nowhere-"

"Father. Who is this?" The older boy going by the name of Bankotsu inquired. The stern man forced Kagome back on the couch as he darted his eyes between both Kagome and his sons. They all looked alike with there long jet-black hair that was neatly braided. That was the only thing that seem to resemble the three as well as there scowls she might add.

"This is my sister's daughter, Kagome Higurashi."

"What, Kagura had another child?" The rude obnoxious one asked monotony.

"No. My other sister Yura, this is her daughter and she'll be living with us. Unfortunately Kagura couldn't handle her and now she'll be living with us." Kagome who stayed quiet through the whole conversation laid her hand onto her pocket as her whole body tensed. She didn't know any of them and the strange environment scared her. She would rather get beating from Kagura than stay with these guys that she hardly knew anything about.

"Living with us? So we have to watch her while you're off around the world with business?"

"Do you have a problem with that Hiten?" The coldness in his father's eyes got to him as he looked away and sighed.

"Of course not father." Simultaneously a ring filtered the room as Naraku searched his coat pocket and put the phone up to his ear. There was silence for a moment and a quick yes and a lightening face response of 'I'll be there'. He put his phone back into his coat pocket and quickly glanced at her two sons and his niece who had her eyes on the floor the whole time.

"Are you leaving father?"

"Yes. So I expect you to follow to what I say and watch your cousin. She's not to leave the house and she'll follow to what ever you two say. Is that right Kagome?" She gave her a wicked glare; she didn't look up at him as the piercing feeling shot through her spine. Her body reflexively trembled but she shook her head.

"Yes." With the quiet reply he left the room and there they sat across from each other. Two strangers that have never met once in there entire life just sat in silence. The whole two-story house became extremely quiet, her breathing was echoing in her ear. It was nerve racking but as her down cast eyes curiously looked up, she backed up into the chair as Bankotsu was staring right at her.

She didn't know how he got right in front of her so suddenly but as his hand rested in the back of the chair she backed as far into as possible. He was breathing down her throat as he stared down at her with a smile. Bankotsu's hand held up her face in the light as his eyes searched her owns.

"You look like her but you don't act like her at all. I like that."

"Here he goes again. Fucking putting his moves on our own cousin." Hiten crossed his arm and glared at his brother's back. He didn't understand his brother sometimes but he kept it that way. Understanding Bankotsu was like trying to understand the reason how the earth became whole. It was difficult to understand but he just lived with it and didn't bother to find out why his brother acts the way he does.

"So you're Wataru's precious girl. When he visited us long ago we stole this little necklace from him." Kagome looked at a golden heart pendant and once it opened up her breath caught as she looked up on a picture of herself. It was an old childhood picture with Wataru and herself smiling, but in a heart locket. How could that thing belong to Wataru?

"I haven't talked to him for a while and I bet he's absolutely furious that your not there anymore. I've always wanted to get back at Wataru for the troubles he caused with that one visit. He got me into loads of trouble and now paybacks in order." His breath was felt on her ear as his hand caressed her cheek. She could feel her heart pounding like crazy but she curled her hand into a tight fist as she pushed him away and lunged that tight fist toward his face.

Hiten who averted his eyes at the whole thing quickly snapped his head as his older brother stumbled backwards. Kagome, with the successful punch got up quickly and ran toward her only exit. The adrenaline caught her breath as her breathing came out in short gasps. She rammed into the doorframe as arms wrapped tightly around hers waist. The feeling made her hopes of escape dissolve as her back was slammed into the wall. She winced at the sudden pain of her wrists being tightly held in place. The glare that she was expecting would have been great but she just received a wicked smirk.

"And I was hoping you would go with it you bitch. Well it wasn't like I was going to kiss you or anything I was just testing you but you failed. Now I'll make your life as miserable and-"

"Sorry but Wataru beat you to that. Unfortunately I was miserable before I ever came here. I hate Wataru, I hate Kagura, I hate your father and I hate you." It seemed like it stung as his smile was replaced with a glare and his hand slammed into her throat. His hand that constricted her throat tightened, her tears were forming as the lack of oxygen quickly got to her. With little gasp here and there, her muscles and her hand that was wrapped around his wrist fell lifelessly to her side.

"You look to much like Kikyo and that made my anger sky rocket but your whole personality surprises me." Her eyes that were slowly closing quickly shot up as gravity brang her to her knees. The hand that was holding her up on her feet let go; she took a big breath of air. Her tears streaked her face as the gasp for air ran through her body. She thought she was going to die from the vicious grip around her neck. She wanted to be locked up in her room and she didn't want to be here any more.

"Bankotsu do you think that was to far?" A pleasing tone came out of his younger brother's mouth. That tone just snapped her back into reality; she slowly raised her head with a glare plastered on her face.

"I hate you."

"Why don't you just quit talking you idiot? You'll just cause yourself more pain." Hiten got up off of the couch and looked down at the girl. She was pushing her luck every time she opened her mouth. She didn't get that even though Bankotsu was the oldest out of the two, he had a short fuse. Bankotsu was controlling, with his short fuse and his composed attitude, it was a bad mix if he ever was faced up to ignorance and this girl had disobedience beyond compare.

"Shut up. I say what I want and I think this whole families nuts. I can't believe I got stuck in a place like this." She got on her feet with a stare of hatred. She couldn't believe that she was talking like this but who cared, they were teenagers like her and there wasn't anything they could do about it. Maybe it was the way they talked to her or the way they smirked but it did trigger something that just let loose and attacked.

"I warned you. Well I'll be leaving since I don't want to witness your brutal beating." With his hands in his pocket, he casually exited the room and up the stairs. What ever was coming she received it instantly as she was turned around and was hit full force across the face. It wasn't just a simple slap but an enclosed fist that didn't hold hesitate to swing at her. Why couldn't she just be that quiet girl? Why couldn't she just shut her mouth? Whatever the reason, it was uplifting and a smile oddly crossed her face as it hit the floor.

"I hate taking out my anger at you but there's no one else to let it out at."

"Why don't you go and kill yourself. You'll be doing a world a favor."

A sigh escaped his still upright mouth. "I'm just thinking. What the hell does it take to wipe that smile off of your face? I hit you and you still have that smile. So what does it takes?" He knelt down beside her. He didn't know what would make her tick but he was going to find out. Though his hand reflexively stroked her silky black hair and her eyes just glared daggers at him.

"Get your hands off of me!" She hit his hand away from her, she sat up and leaned her back up against the wall. She wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth as her eyes closed. She was hoping, hoping that something or someone would be there for her, to help her escape. The thought of escaping was impossible to take hold of but as long as she was connected to her one and only savior, she kept that spark of hope in her. Sesshomaru was going to save her someday and she just couldn't imagine when that day was going to come.

"Tell me something Kagome. That orphan Wataru, did he kiss you?"

"Orphan?" The word slipped out and that made his wicked smile even more uplifting.

"Don't tell me he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me.."

"He's an American orphan. Kagura adopted that blond haired brat in America somewhere. His family died and my father's sister adopted him because he looked like her dead husband. Shocking isn't it? She only adopted him for his looks but other than that he was useless. The stupid woman wanted a child with her husband but since he died she went and got Wataru. How pitiful but I see now why little Wataru has a crush on you? You are beautiful but your attitude doesn't match." He perched her chin between his long fingers and lifted it up toward the light. The blood that trailed down her lip was quite disappointing. He hated when his anger took hold of him but he had no choice but to teach the girl a lesson.

"He's not pitiful. You're the one who's pitiful. I might hate Wataru but now that I met you I hate you even more. My attitude is what's keeping me alive and if I didn't have a saying to anything I might as well be dead."

"Is that so? Than take this." He reached into his pocket and took out a blunt object. She didn't put together what it was. The object was just a flat silver rectangular metal but when he pushed the bottom of the flat steel it revealed a blade.

"You've been locked up in your room I presume while you were with Aunt Kagura's house but this is a box cutter. Just a simple blade that can do a lot of damage." With out any other explanation he took her hand and slipped the blade back in its case, placing it in the palm of her hand.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

He didn't say a word, he just took hold of her arm and lifted her off of the ground. She still had the blade in her hand as he led her through a corridor and up a flight of stairs. It was creepy how he held a smile on his face through the whole situation. He just waltzed through the hall and led her into a room.

"This is where you'll be slipping. You're on the second floor so don't even think of jumping out the window or trying to open the door because it'll be lock. I hope you enjoy your stay but I know you'll be using that blade once I get through with you. But for now, I have homework to do unfortunately so I'll see you later, Kagome." He closed the door and a click of a lock filtered the room. The white walls and silky white sheets were all eye opening; the room was beautifully put together although her eyes didn't search the room but the object in her hand. The enclosed blade laid comfortable in her hand but she just didn't' get anything about it. Just like Bankotsu, Hiten and this whole place, she was confused about every one of them but from the looks of things she'll be staying here for a long time.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As soon as Wataru opened the door to his home he dropped 4 of his textbooks on the floor. Studying for this statewide test was the shits and he couldn't believe the books he was caring in his hands as well as his bag. It was tiresome to carry all those books throughout the school day but there wasn't any choice but that.

So he left the books near the door and headed upstairs. The whole house was quiet and it seemed that his mother had gone out as usual. It wasn't surprising that she was never home but it felt kind of lonely. Though he shrugged the feeling away as he went through the corridor and made a beeline to the one place that made the feeling of loneliness disappear.

"Maybe I should sneak her out of the house." He mumbled to himself as the thought of the two of them spending time together came into view. She was stuck in that room all her life and the thought felt as lonely as his out view towards his own loneliness. Unlike Kagome, he was able to go out, to go to school and to go anywhere he pleased though he still felt like an empty shell. He had no one and thinking that Kagome, who was locked up inside that room feeling nothing but loneliness, had to be set free once in a while.

Wataru turned the knob and opened the door. He was dazed for a bit as he looked at the empty room. He didn't know what to think of it, was it the tutor once again? Is all he thought but as he wondered the empty room that had now sign of Kagome or her chains that were attached to her bed, a not on the bed caught his attention.

"What the hell." He read over the note that was written from his own mother. It was barbaric; he had a cell phone, why didn't she just call him instead of a stupid note that read:

_Wataru, _

_That girl is nothing but trouble. I know now why you didn't want that tutor around and once I saw the obscene kiss with my own eyes I sent Kagome to your uncle. I had no choice son._

"Damn it." He tossed the note aside and went right out of the empty room and through the corridor. His anger was rising and he couldn't believe his mother would do this behind his back. She could have called and discuss the matter of the situation but she didn't. She acted without consoling him and now he was going to act.

He reached the kitchen and head straight to the telephone set on the counter. The anger that he held was so bad that he fumbled to pick up the phone and punched the numbers. His hands were trembling and it was hard to get the right number in place but after the 5th try the phone rang. He waited patiently, cursing continuously under his breath until the constant ringing had stop and someone finally picked up.

_"Hel-" _

"Is Kagome there?" There was hesitance for a bit followed by a chuckle.

_"Wataru. I wouldn't have guessed you would be calling, haven't seen you for a while." _

"Cut the shit talk. Is Kagome there?"

_"Now now, there's no need for such a tone. You should show your older cousin respect and address me by my name. Did the orphan forget his manners?"_

"Who the hell is this anyways?" Wataru was shooting his mouth the whole time he didn't even bother or cared who he was talking to. It must have been one of the brothers but he didn't know which one.

_"Remember the one you picked a fight with when we were older. You accused me of stealing and my father punished me. So take a wild guess Wataru."_

"Bankotsu where's Kagome? Is she there with you? I got a letter from my mother that-"

_"Yes she's here with me. I'm having quite the time with her and I accidentally took a swing at her but she took it. With a little cut lip she was solid. I couldn't believe she would remain smiling after punching her but_-"

"You bitch! How dare you-"

_"I was expecting that kind of reaction to come out of your mouth but not so forceful. Well I was thinking what might anger Kagome and yourself and after careful thought I got it. Maybe I should kiss her like how you did." _

His hand automatically curled by the pleasing tone in his voice. With every inch of his body, anger had already build and spread. He couldn't believe his mother would go this far as to leave her niece with people like Bankotsu. He knew Bankotsu to well and that knowledge made him wanted to run out of this house and get Kagome back.

_"Wataru are you there? If you are than listen to me. I'm going to torture that girl and drive her to the point where death is the only solution out of it. But I'm guessing I'll be seeing you soon so goodbye."_

"Wait! Banko-" The phone went dead and he slammed it on its cradle. "Damn it. You'll be seeing me soon Bankotsu and I'm taking Kagome back."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru stared at the phone in his hand constantly. He didn't bother to blink but stared at the screen. When he came home he immediately waited for her call but hours passed and still no ring. There was only one number in the phone he gave her and she couldn't be that stupid as to not call him. Maybe they found out about the phone or maybe she was too much of an idiot to figure out how to use such a technology.

"Stupid slave." He stated, still staring at the screen. There was no way she could be preoccupied for 5 straight hours as to not to call him. He wasn't worried or he wasn't trying to feel worried but as seconds passed, anticipation escalated. There was no reason in the world why he would be doing this and going through all this for one girl. She wasn't anything special but her whole attitude and constant questioning got to him.

Another hour passed and he was getting tired of waiting. So he tossed the phone on the desk and got up but simultaneously a ring echoed through the room and he hurriedly picked it up and answered it.

"How long were you going to wait Kagome?" He said angrily.

_"Hmm. You were the only person on this phone." _

Sesshomaru immediately pulled his phone from his ear and looked at the screen. It said her name on the caller ID but it wasn't her. "Who is this?" He said dryly.

_"Sesshomaru Taisho. I didn't know you knew my cousin. A guy like you who's known all over Tokyo University… I can't believe it." _

"I said who is this?"

_"It's Bankotsu. I'm in your physics class but Kagome will not be talking to you from here on out. So if you're trying to save her I advise you…Give up and leave my dear cousin alone." _ The phone went dead as the only line of Communication to Kagome was now cut off for good.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I'm sorry I haven't updated by I had a big health project that I still need to finish so I had to end it here. I'll be busy the whole weekend as well as Monday but I'll update if I can. So pleas bear with me but I hope you like the chapter


	9. A picture says a thousand words

**Last Chapter: Sesshomaru waits patiently for Kagome's long waited phone call but only discovers that his college classmate as well as Kagome's cousin, Bankotsu has the phone. Now everything's screwed up and there is no way for Kagome to have any contact with her one and only savior Sesshomaru.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

She was huddled up against the bed frame as her whole body tensed. She couldn't do anything at this point but clenched the blanket that covered her. There was no hope; the only hope that she had received was now in Bankotsu's hands. He sat at the edge of the bed, staring at the phone in his hands. The room was ominously quiet and she could feel gapes of worry flooding her mind.

"How do you know Sesshomaru?" Bankotsu didn't face her but stared out the window across from him. She didn't have any reason to be afraid of him or to answer him. He hit her but it wasn't anything surprising, she was use to that kind of rough treatment so there wasn't anything to be afraid of. Bankotsu had looks beyond compare and he was composed most of the time but his attitude said other wise. Even in difficult and tense situations he would hold a smirk on his face. He was terrifying in ways she couldn't explain but she wasn't going to let that fear take hold of her.

"It's none of your business."

"Why can't you just answer the simple question? Stop being so difficult or I'll have to do the same."

"As if. Like I'll ever answer any question you throw at me." She held her breath for a moment as he turned his head toward her. Just gazing at his upturn lips sickened her but she had to improvise. She needed that connection back and she wasn't going to get it acting like a bitch. Though with difficulty she spoke out before he had a chance to reply.

"He was my tutor. Aunty Kagura had him teach me math and stuff."

"I see. So why are you telling me this after that rude reply?"

"I don't want to give you a headache. I'm sorry." He reached toward her and lifted her downcast chin. He wasn't stupid and he knew she was up to something but he decided to play along.

"I'm glade you're cooperating but can you tell me something Kagome?"

"Sure thing Bankotsu." The words were poison and she knew she was going to regret it later on but she stared at the doubt in his eyes. Maybe he was buying the act or maybe he was spectacle and trying to figure her out. She wanted to know what was going on in that mind of his but reality was just weighing her down.

"Does Sesshomaru love you?" Bankotsu smiled pleasingly at her sudden reaction. Her wide eyes, the way she tried to conceal those shocked expression by pulling her chin away from his hand. It was all clear and now he was expecting a lie. A simple 'No' to come out of her mouth, it was all pleasing to see. He grabbed hold of her chin once again and directed her gaze straight at him.

"What's wrong Kagome? Answer the question."

After a few ideas that slipped through her mind she smiled and sighed. "You're expecting me to say no but I'm not going to lie to you Bankotsu. He doesn't love me but I love him and there is nothing further to say."

With the utmost disappointment in her reply he pulled her face closer to him. His warm breath could be felt as the closeness made her hand itching to punch the living day lights out of him. She had the blade tucked in her pocket and with her free hand laying on it she trembled. _Just stab him and it'll all be over. Just get him right in the head and he'll drop dead. _The thought put a smile on her face but that didn't make the situation she was in any better.

"So you love him and I can guess you kissed him."

"I didn't ki-"

"Now tell me the truth Kagome. I know you want this phone back so answer me." His mocking gaze belittled her ever second she stared at his eyes. _If only he didn't have the phone, if only…if only I haven't snuck out of that house than I wouldn't have been sent here. _Her gaze fell on the floor as she tried to avert her eyes away from his. She didn't know where he was going with all of these insignificant questions though with cornered eyes, she spoke.

"I did kiss him but it shouldn't matter because-"

"But you're wrong Kagome. It does matter. I'm older than Sesshomaru but he always surpasses me in every way. Teachers and students older and younger than him liked him so it was evident that I would resent him. I wanted to destroy him in any way possible and now with your help I can." He looked at her with a glint in his eyes as he flipped the phone open in his hand. He held it up toward the light as he pressed a few buttons. With a push of a button he turned the phone over and the screen faced outward. She cocked an eyebrow as he turned his attention back to her.

"What are you-"

"This phone. I didn't know he would spend money to get you a camera phone so why don't you say cheese." The order was direct but puzzling, he turned her head as if looking for the right side to take a picture. She just followed through as his smile widen. For the whole time she was confused with his actions but as he pointed the lens of the phone more outwards, she was getting quite tired of him holding her chin.

"I answered every question you asked me. So can you give me the phone?"

"Why would I want to do that? You didn't say cheese."

She let out an irritable sigh as her eyes finally met with his. "Fine. If it makes you happy than….Cheese." She thought the phone was going to be in her hands once she said that one word. Though with a forceful pull towards him his lips overlapped her own. Her heartbeat stopped and the first thing her mind could register was to push him away but he slammed her on her back and the slight action made her flinch. She struggled as much as she could but his strength was overpowering and as she tried to scream, his tongue muffled her shrieks for help. Though who was going to help her, no one was there for her anymore and the thought made hot tears sting her eyes.

His hand traveled down her trembling arm and across her bare stomach. She couldn't move the feeling of his hand traveling up her stomach made her mind break out in shock. Her tears were the only thing that was streaming down her cheek, she wanted to scream but she couldn't, she wanted to push him off but he was to strong. As his tongue touched the roof of her mouth she felt the corner of his lip turned up. He held out his free hand that held the phone firmly and his hand pushed up her shirt to reveal her stomach.

**Snap! **

"Thanks a lot Kagome. You're the best." Her brows furrowed and she distinctively lunged her fist toward him but it was quickly slammed down onto the bed. Her wrist was held firmly, slamming his free hand on to her neck. She wanted everything to wipe that smile off of his face but she couldn't do anything. Weak, fragile, useless, she was all of that and she couldn't change that. She couldn't be strong; she couldn't stand up for herself anymore.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't hit me again. It's quite rude and why don't you tell me how the picture went." His hand that held her wrist reached for the phone beside her. As her eyes laid upon the screen, she felt more tears building. Her heart sunk with self-disgust and she turned her head away from the picture that laid on the screen.

"I'll save this and maybe I'll show Sesshomaru on Monday. I think he'll like it don't you think?"

"You can't."

"And why not? Convince me. Why shouldn't I show him this picture? I know he'll like it because I sure do." She felt her breathing growing heavy as half of his body laid upon hers. She felt herself eloped with mixed emotions. Disgust, pain, remorse, hatred, she couldn't register all of this at once and the only thing she could do was cry them out. Her tears displayed all these emotions and nothing else was going to come out. No reply, no question, he had her in the palm of his hands and he controlled her. There was nothing else to it, she couldn't escape and the only thing she thought about was trying to turn this whole situation around, but there wasn't anyway to change it.

"Cat got your tongue Kagome? Do you hate me or do you hate yourself? Admit it. You're weak, you can't do nothing for yourself unless Wataru or Sesshomaru's by your side and I'll make sure it stays that way."

"Hey Bankotsu there's someone at the-" Hiten's words were caught as he opened the door and stepped into the room. He was met with a smile from his brother who pinned Kagome down on the bed. His eyes widened for a bit but went back to a scowl as his mind registered to what had happened in this room.

"What is it Hiten?" Bankotsu streaked his hand though his hair as he got up off of her and walked toward him.

"Guess who's at the door?"

"Hmm. I see. Just keep him occupied for a second." With that Hiten left the room. Bankotsu looked at the phone in his hands and gave Kagome a smile. "Sorry Kagome but I'll be keeping this." He shoved the phone into his pocket and walked out of the room. He heard her scream after him to wait but he closed the door and locked it before she could say anything else. Bankotsu didn't go by his word but he wasn't fazed by guilt or disappointment but anxiety.

Bankotsu stood at the top of the staircase staring down at a poisonous expression. He kept his composure as he descended down stairs and stood face to face with his stubborn cousin. He was out of breath as he kept his eyes fixed on Bankotsu; the hatred in his eyes grew as silence filtered the area.

"Can't believe you came Wataru."

"Shut up." He tried to push his way upstairs but an arm that blocked the way quickly stopped him in place. A storm brewed between them as scowls were now plastered on both of their faces. Hiten who just darted his eyes at the two stood there, trying to predict what was going to happen next.

"You weren't invited in here. I think you should leave Wataru. If you don't I'll throw you out myself and don't forget to take this with you." A grin replaced the frown on his face as he tossed Wataru's once precious necklace to his chest. He caught it and looked over it for a second after looking back up to him.

"You had it all this time you bastar-"

"Yeah I had it. So what. Now that I have the real thing I don't need a picture anymore so take it and leave." A tight fist curled and it was itching to slam right in his face but Hiten who stood in between. He wasn't actually protecting his older brother seeing that he could take care of his self but he was actually annoyed. Every time Bankotsu would have a furrowed brow, that anger he held would direct straight to him. He wanted to stop this and as Hiten motioned for his cousin to leave Wataru surprisingly cooperated.

"This isn't over Bankotsu." He wasn't fazed by the warning but please. Another challenge was weaving but first he had to stick the needle at his one and true rival… Sesshomaru.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was awkward not caring so many books in his hands. Practice exams were over for now and they had one week off before exams started up again. His bag was extremely light and the weight off of his back was relaxing although with his ease muscles he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Kagome was all that ran through his mind and the first time in his life he felt worried. Not for himself but for the person that he actually cared about.

"Sesshomaru-Sama."

"Why do you call him that you weirdo?"

"Shut up. Sesshomaru-sama!" He was planted to the floor as the shriek ran through his ears and before you knew it a mass clung to his arm. He stared down sullenly at the girl who only gave her a big enthusiastic smile. The flamboyant girl and the scowling boy who stood beside her were both equally annoying.

" What do you want?" He said monotonously.

"We're starting 4th grade today and remembered what you promised me a year ago?"

"Rin come on if we don't go now we'll be late." The brunette scowled at both of them. For a shrimp he sure had confidence as well as attitude but Sesshomaru didn't respect any of it. He may have been a shrimp but his whole cocky as well as conceited glare annoyed him. It reminded him of that half-breed and that was the farthest thing he wanted his mind to go to. As an even tighter squeeze around his arm was felt he finally was brought back and focused on the girl.

"Sesshomaru-sama you promised that you would walk me and Shippo to school. Shippo and I waited a year for-"

"Speak for yourself Rin. Come on and let's go." With his foot on Sesshomaru's leg for support, Shippo tried to pull the girl off of Sesshomaru's arm. If they didn't leave now the two 4th graders would be late for school and that was the last thing Shippo wanted. Sesshomaru however scowled at the foot that laid on his leg. Yeah he was trying to get the annoying girl off of him but his leg wasn't a footstool.

Sesshomaru felt a growl escape his departed lips as he grabbed the boy's collar and dragged him in front of him. He bent his back to meet his eyes with the little boy who just glared with his arm's cross. Though seconds later his arms went flying up and down as he demanded Sesshomaru to let him go. The child was flapping his arms rapidly, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he let the child go and with his hands in his pocket, headed towards the cross walk.

"Sesshomaru!" There was that mass again clinging to his arm. He didn't have time for this; he had morning classes that he couldn't miss but this girl. She just wouldn't give up so with a sigh he turned a corner and a squeal was quickly heard. The two-followed Sesshomaru, Rin was fumbling through her bag for a block now and he couldn't help but peer over her shoulder.

"What are you doing Ren?" Shippo inquired.

"I'm going to show Sesshomaru…. This!" She popped out a plush doll right out of her bag. It was quite ugly; it looked like a monster with its green skin and the staff with two heads that it held. Rin was in fourth grade and he didn't expect her to still carry a doll but not a monstrous one at that. Though she smiled confidently as she hugged the doll tightly.

"Ewww. Who made that?"

"My mommy did and its name is Jaken." She swung the doll up and about as she strolled ahead. Sesshomaru just stared at the girl who went ahead of him and the boy. She went to turn the corner but as she disappeared she fumbled backwards and fell on her butt. Sesshomaru didn't change his pace but walked smoothly toward her. The man that bumped into her helped her up and distinctively Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" Ren looked at the handsome as he helped her back on her feet. He held a chaste smile and that smile soon turned wicked as his eyes laid upon the one person that he was anxious to see. The air grew extensively tense as both of their gazes met.

"Sesshomaru… nice bumping into you."

"Where's Kagome?" He quickly cut to the chase and Rin could feel the tension building between the two men.

"I see. So that's all you're worried about. I would have brought her along with me but she's to busy recovering from a shocking night." His shirt that was quickly wrapped around Sesshomaru's hand was pulled toward him. He wasn't actually surprised at the action but pleased. He was always the composed, relaxed guy who had no worries but now this whole new side was appearing right in front of his eyes.

"You touch her you'll-"

" It's not like I wanted to torture her she just was stubborn. She kept on asking questions after questions or she wouldn't speak, well being your student you should know full well what I'm talking about but other than that…here I think you'll want this back." Bankotsu tucked his hand into his pocket and took out a phone. Sesshomaru's eyes cornered as he shoved Bankotsu back and grabbed the phone from his hand. He put the phone in his pocket as the smile on his classmates face shot out at him. He was up to something but Sesshomaru paid no mind to it as he pushed pass him.

"Kagome told me that you kissed her." He said after him. "She also told me that she loved you and when she said you didn't return her feeling I see that she's right. You don't really care and that is quite surprising seeing that you gave her the phone but I guess you'll take a liking to that phone of yours. And I think those little feelings might change once you peer at that phone but see you at school."

Sesshomaru who had stopped and listened to the whole thing started walking with the bewildered Rin and Shippo following right after him. He didn't want to know what he was talking about but as his hand reached into his pocket and flipped the phone open. The wallpaper that appeared before him opened his eyes and a glare took hold on his face. His hand clench around the phone tightly as he threw it into the pavement and shattered. He turned on his heels to kill the man that laid his lips on Kagome but all he laid his eyes upon was an empty street.

"Your dead."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Health project-Done…Math homework-done…and Biology homework completed. So now that my homework was completed I had the time to finish this chapter. Sorry it took so long but homework and projects had to be done. Those are my first priority so I'm sorry but I hope you like it but can I ask you a question. I was having reviews saying that they wanted lemon but I don't know. If you guys want lemon than I can try my best in adding it but it's all up to you all. So tell me what you all want k. I appreciate it and tell me how you like the chapter. **

Drop a review it'll make me verrry happy hehe 

As for my other stories like musical romance and When you've lost everything. I don't know when I'm going to update that but it will be soon. Sorry about that though. Well see yas.


	10. A happy ending that ends with a kiss

**Chapter 10 **

"What's up with Sesshomaru?"

"Don't know. He looks so mad I wondered what happened." The girl's whispered to each other worriedly. Sesshomaru had stormed into the room 5 minutes ago and the only thing he did was sit at his desk all the way in the front, right next to the door. They stared at him bewildered but as he turned and those cold eyes glanced at them they could feel there shoulders tense.

Sesshomaru looked back at the door trying to figure out a way to kill the bastard before the bell rang. But first he had to wait until he entered the classroom. Physics was the only chance to get back at that bastard and he was going to make sure he paid big time. The picture that flashed in his mind made his fist tightened, if only he knew where he lived than he would have marched to the house and rescue Kagome, but unfortunately he didn't.

The people in the classroom waiting for class to start had their eyes on the angered student gazing at the door. His piercing golden eyes were ice cold and it seemed like no one wanted to leave the classroom afraid that the gaze would catch them. It was intimidating as he stared at the door without even blinking, his furrowed brow and his daggering gaze. It all took hold of every student in the room and they all were just relieved those glares weren't targeted at them.

"Yo, Bankotsu the headman of the university was surprised by the letter you sent him! He took the whole fundraising thing into consideration!" Sesshomaru's brows deepened as the name was shouted through the halls. He began to stand up from his seat and every eye followed his movements. As the sudden smile came into the room Sesshomaru took action and walked around the table and towards his target. Bankotsu was talking to a friend beside him and he didn't know what hit him until a hand curled around his shirt and slammed his back into the wall.

"Holy shit. What the fuck are you doing Sesshomaru?" The guy that was once talking to Bankotsu stared at the scene wide-eyed as everyone in the classroom did the same. It was unlike Sesshomaru to attack an upper-classmen and everyone just gawked at the unsuspected fight that was going to take hold.

"In front of everyone Sesshomaru. Can't we take this little argument outside?" That same confident smile, the glint of sarcasm in his eyes, it was actions that made his knuckles white from the trembling fist he was clenching tightly.

"Tell me where she is and I'll refrain myself from killing your ass." His venomous words spat out at him as the hand that curled his shirt grew tighter.

He smirked at him and shook his head. "Now why would I do that? My cousin has no need for you in her life and my father wouldn't want you to be around her. Just give it up Sesshomaru, just give up on her and go for someone your own age. She's 15 and your near your 20's, there's no chance you'll be happy. You may love Kagome but that love will never bloom as long as I'm around."

"Than I'll fix that." His clenched fist stiffened as it retracted and took a right hook to his face. Sesshomaru didn't let him go, he pinned the bastard to the wall once again and the blood traveling from his upturned lips angered Sesshomaru and that caused another blow to the face. He didn't hold back he wanted that smile to disappear but Bankotsu just took all the hits that were coming to him. No one dared to stop him as Sesshomaru sunk his fist into Bankotsu's stomach and finally let him fall to the floor. The only thing that made Sesshomaru's glare deepen even further was the malicious laughter that escaped Bankotsu's lips.

Bankotsu was down on all fours but he remained laughing as he lifted his head to reveal a smirk. "Shit. That was a hard blow Sesshomaru. You must really love her but from what you saw from the picture, you're at a lost. I'm her cousin Sesshomaru and I have to protect her and put her in place. So you can't change anything, just face it you can't get what you want but I sure can." Bankotsu's tongue traveled slowly across his lips and the blood from the corner of his mouth was swiped away. Intrigued by the sudden anger, Bankotsu was soaking this slowly as he got to his feet. Pain struck his stomach abruptly, he leaned his back up against the wall still with that same smirk placed upon his face. He wasn't going to let this pleasure of seeing his rival falling apart slowly to bring him down. If this little -hit the punching bag -masquerade kept up any further he would have let his anger took hold of him but luckily two students were holding Sesshomaru back. Sesshomaru wanted to crush this fucker so badly that it took another guy to hold him back but as the teacher entered he got back to his senses. Sesshomaru stopped with his sudden thrashing to get to his target and looked at the teacher. The arms that held him back quickly departed away from him as he walked pass the professor and out of the door.

"I'll find you Kagome no matter what."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How could you? I promised to keep up with my studies, I promised to go to every practice exam Session but you send her away. You gave Kagome to those bastards while I was gone!"

"Wataru. Calm yourself down, this girl is taking a hold of you and you don't even know it. This is for the best son." They were in the back yard and while Wataru stood angrily with his hands planted on the table, his mother just sat calmly with her cup of tea in hand.

"Like hell am I going to calm down! You bring her back or I'm not doing these fucking test. I'm not busting my ass off at school just to find out that you sent Kagome away! If she doesn't come back by tomorrow I'm cutting myself from those practice exams you got it!" the authority her son held toward her made her tick, she threw the cup and shattered it into the rock that encircled the pond beside them. She stood up abruptly meeting her eyes with her son as the deepening anger sank in her face.

"You will take those test whether you like it or not! Your family left you and I took care of you so you are in no position to back talk me! I would have left you in those dirt clothes of yours but I took you in and now you should respect me. I'm your mother and you should respect me as your mother. Now this conversation is over."

"I don't care you can't-"

"I said this conversation is over!" She sharpness in her voice cut Wataru off and there was no point in arguing. Stubborn as they both were, this wasn't going to be an argument won. He just grabbed the teapot set in the center of the table and threw it in the shallow pond. It shattered and as it did Wataru turned on his heels and marched into the house, he bee lined toward the phone set in the kitchen. No way was he going to let Bankotsu toy with Kagome and as much as he regretted punching the numbers, he held his head up high and listened to the rings.

"What the hell do you want?" The seeping anger that trailed through his voice was understandable but he just ignored it and began.

"I'll tell you the address where Kagome's staying."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You're the only one who can save her. I had all those years to help her but I did nothing so I want you to take care of her but promise me…promise me that I'll get the chance to say I'm sorry."

There was silence for a moment and finally with a composed tone Sesshomaru replied. "Fine just give me the address and leave it all to me." After telling him the location and some general information about the people that lived in the house he hung up. Wataru couldn't help her anymore and the only thing that could save her was Sesshomaru. As much as he wanted to be her savior the only thing that he could do was send her a real person who can actually succeed to make her happy. It was a hard decision but he made it without any hesitation.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Sesshomaru's not coming for me." She hugged her legs up against her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Tears just trailed along her cheek, dripping on to her legs. That was all she was doing all day, crying, complaining, sobbing and remembering, it was all she did. Emotions were the only thing that seeped into her veins, her arms were trembling in sadness and she couldn't move anymore. She didn't want to look out the window just to be met with happy faces and laughter from outside. It just made everything worst.

She covered her whole body with the blue blanket and plopped down to lie on the bed. She cuddled her pillow as if it was a doll and continue to cry even more. Accused of murder and deprived from happiness, the world around her was taken away and that included Sesshomaru. It was all unfair, first of all she didn't kill her parents and second, she couldn't prove who killed her parents 9 years ago. The thought just made her blood boil, who ever killed her parents and framed her for it was going to pay with there lives. It was unfair and she was going to make sure that the person paid for what they've done to her parents and herself.

"I wish I can get out of here. Where's my damn savior?" She covered her head with the blanket in anger. She depended so much on others that she didn't know how to help herself. The door was locked, the windows were locked and there was no escape from this hell she was in.

Though as her eyes were starting to close and her muscles relaxed, she literally jumped as the sound of an unlock door was heard. Through the thick blanket she could see a dark figure entering the room. _No way…Bankotsu's back already. _She thought with disappointment. She just couldn't believe the monster was back and as the figure came closer she held her breath and shut her eyes tight. As if Bankotsu was going to disappear if she closed her eyes, though she tightened her shuteyes just wishing he would leave. Her prayers weren't answered as the blanket that laid upon her was thrown off of her. She was rolled up in the bed with her eyes shut tightly, hugging the pillow in her arms with dear life.

"Idiot. You look pathetic." Her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up. The first thing she realized that the person was not Bankotsu and the second was gazing up on those beautiful golden eyes. It was glaring at her but she didn't care, she lunged toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Sesshomaru. You came you-"

"You stupid girl." His arms wrapped tightly around her. The heat that wrapped around her back was comforting. He was embracing her so tightly that she winced at the constricted hold around her. He wanted to protect her, he wanted her more than ever though as a groan was herd he loosened his grip and she exhaled heavily. "That's what you get for not calling me."

"You didn't need to hug me so tightly."

"I wasn't hugging you." Sesshomaru said with a scowl.

"Yes you were. You missed me didn't you?" She teased.

"You wish. It's always questions now lets go. We don't have time for this." Sesshomaru took a hold of her wrist and pulled her off of the bed. She stumbled off of the bed and on to the floor. She was pulled out of the room so fast that she fell on her knees, tripping on her own foot.

"You're pulling me so roughly. Jezz what's your pro-"

"Shut up." He snapped as he helped her up. "That old man's down stairs. He's in the kitchen so you have to shut up." For a savior he was pretty bossy but he was right. That mean butler of theirs was always here and now a battlefield was now going to be booming with anxiety. Kagome's heart was already racing as they descended quietly onto the stairs. If it weren't for Sesshomaru's hand that held hers so tightly, she would have gotten a heart attack of fright by now. She was thinking about the worst and no positive thing ran through her mind. _We are so going to get caught. _

They got to the kitchen and the only way to get to the door was to get pass the opening that revealed the old man sitting at the kitchen table. The old bum was reading and his back was turned at them but as old as he was, he still had senses sharper than a cats. There backs hugged the walls as Sesshomaru took a peek in the kitchen and he whipped his head away from the opening as the man suspiciously turned. He eyed the empty area and went back to his reading but Sesshomaru tightened his hold around Kagome's hand and quietly led her pass the wide opening. The doorframe to enter the kitchen was huge but as they crept pass the opening they successfully got through without being seen. He opened the door and light beamed into her eyes. Before her eyes could adjust to light she was already pulled out of the house and onto the sidewalk.

"Jezz you want to stay there or what. I had to pry you out of that house." Sesshomaru complained.

"I was just looking at the outside."

"So what you didn't need to look outside while you were still standing in the house. You are such an idiot." Kagome shrugged and clasped his hand. She was actually hugging his arm and a smile appeared on her face. Sesshomaru didn't fail to notice the gleaming smile but he ignored it as they walked down the street.

"Thank you… Sessho-Kun."

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" Sesshomaru glared down at her but she just reacted by sticking her tongue out. She was worst than any child he had encountered but she was different. She would be sad one second then be sarcastic the other. It was annoying and bothersome but he didn't mind at all because in the end he was going to have the last laugh. (Well not really a laugh but you know what I mean.)

"Why are you smiling?" She question as he turned his attention to where he was walking. Kagome cocked an eyebrow at his smile and from the whole mood he know showed, she couldn't ignore this smile. With his conspicuous good looks and the way that smile just crossed his face so smoothly, it was to mystifying.

"You're going to pay." That was all he said through the whole walk, she felt a burst of laughter trying to escape her but she caught herself. As if he was going to regret the things he said, she was to much in a happy mood to even care what the punishment was. So what if it was a kiss that was coming to her, she sure didn't care as she tightened her hold on his arm.

"How did you find me? Did you-"

"Wataru told me where you were." His reply almost numbed her to the point where she couldn't speak. How could her most evil cousin help her and tell Sesshomaru no less. It was awkward, what were his intentions? Was he just up to something or did he really want to help her? Though what ever his intentions were it wasn't going to affect Kagome at this point.

She was too happy as Kagome finally looked upon the oh so familiar apartment and went right in. The white welcoming couch and the roomy area, the first thing she did was dove in the couch. A sigh of relief escaped her and she rested her face onto the cushions.

"This is so comfortable." She glanced up and her head immediately searched the room, as there was no sign of Sesshomaru anywhere and she grew worried. She walked to the front door and popped her head out to see if he was outside but he wasn't there. So instinctively she closed the door and walked through the corridor. She got to the end of the corridor and went into the room. It was a plain room where everything was neatly organized, with the computer that perched on the desk neatly by the window and the bed that was arranged perfectly in the corner. It was really cozy and she shut the door as her eyes roamed the room. She was a nosey person as she opened the desk drawer and shuffled through some stuff.

"How interesting." She whispered to her self as she explored. With pencils to a picture, it was totally plain but the picture in his drawer did open her eyes. It was a picture of a girl hugging Sesshomaru ever so tightly and strangely she knew the girl. She looked just like Kagome but the cocky smile she had on her face did make her eyes roll. "Kikyo." She said with a growl.

Why would a picture of that whore be in his drawer, he didn't look happy in the picture but why even keep it. Her eyes burned through the picture as she tossed it back in the drawer.

"What are you doing?" She quickly slammed the drawer and the sound filtered the room. She was caught and she distinctively knew it. He had a towel draped on his head as his damped hair dripped on his bare chest. A blush crossed her cheeks as she stared at his muscular body that was thinner that she expected it to be. Her eyes just explored his bare chest but as she noticed that Sesshomaru was cocking a brow at her she quickly turned away.

"I was doing nothing. I was just looking for you and-"

"Should I take off my pants so you can get a better look. I was wondering when you would stop staring at me."

She was flustered but a glare recovered on her face. "I wasn't looking at you. St-stupid. Why would I be staring at you and you should have told me you were washing up instead of me worrying where the hell you were." She walked toward the door that he stood in front of. As she still had her eyes glued to the floor, she waited for him to move aside so she could leave. Seconds pass and heat radiated off of her cheeks as she stood there. Couldn't he move or something, she was standing there for quite a long time. Embarrassment was sinking into her but it was worst as her down cast chin was lifted to reveal a smile on his face.

"You were worried about me?" He said as if pleased.

"Well you left so suddenly and when I saw that you were gone I thought you had gone out or something and-"

"So say it?"

"Say what?"

Sesshomaru gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to place her back onto the door. His hand was placed comfortably under her raised chin. She felt the tinge of his breath brush upon her ear as he whispered:

"Say that you love me." His lips immediately pressed upon her neck. It seemed that was his favorite place to kiss her seeing that he always laid his lips there first. The nape of her neck was being enveloped with passionate kisses and a lightening of pain shot at her neck. It wasn't uncomfortable but since his bare chest pressed upon her body, causing her body to slump up against the door, it was nerve racking. She was embarrassed as well as baffled at the actions he was presenting to her and since she wasn't use to anyone placing their lips there, she tried to push him away.

"Sesshomaru…Stop I can't…" She winced and her heart took vacancy in her throat as his tongue trailed up her chin and on to her moist lips. The feverish feeling that ran rampage in her mind made things difficult as his lips pinned her head onto the door. The momentum of shifting his head and alternating between chaste kisses made the towel on his head fall to the floor.

At this point Kagome knew her words wasn't going to get through to him so she turned her head to the side to block her lips. Sesshomaru wasn't in a rush as he gentle pressed his lips on to her neck once again.

"Are you nervous?" He inquired between kisses.

"I-I can't breath. I can't breath right and it's unnerving." She could have sworn she heard a laugh escape his mouth but it was soon shrugged away. At this point the top buttons on Kagome's blouse was undone, Sesshomaru's fingers was felt on her chest as he continued to unbutton her blouse.

"You've been studying the vocabulary words I gave you… unnerving." He said in a mocking tone.

"As if. I knew that word way before you-" Shutting her annoying mouth up with his lips, her quick anger subsided and the deep kisses grew even deeper. There tongues entwined and pleasure took a hold as there breath mingled. Kagome clung to his body as her breathing constricted, though as her mind hazed she finally felt her back lift off of the door. She was literally being dragged across the room as her numbing knees were weakening with every step.

As there lips quickly departed, Kagome fell back on the bed, quickly followed by Sesshomaru pinning her arms and laying right on top of her. Before she could reply to his sudden actions, Kagome was overtaken by Sesshomaru's lips. The hot passion that spread throughout her body, the slight fever that was felt as the kisses grew deeper with pleasure. Her body tinged at the feeling of her shirt being taken off and her skirt following suit. It happened so quickly that she couldn't process what was happening. The only thing that registered in her mind was his tongue overtaken her mouth and the breaths that escaped out into small moans.

Her bare skin that touched his own was uneasy to feel but as particles of clothing was thrown off of him and herself she could feel the vast amount of warmth that poured in every inch of her body. Her body was traced with numerous marks where Sesshomaru had kissed her and she could hear her name being whispered in her ear. The bed creaked, her arms around his back tightened as the immense wave of pleasure took hold of her. She was consumed to the limit that she became delirious. She was repeating 'Sesshomaru' over and over again that he shoved his mouth on to hers to shut her up. It wasn't annoying, it didn't bother him but he wanted to have her more than anything in this world.

"I love you Kagome." He managed to say as his fingers trailed her shoulder blade and down her damped arm. She let out a sigh and smiled weakly.

"I love you to." These words were acknowledged as she was taken in by him. He had longed for her touch and to once again see the smile on her face. He was eloped with such madness of not seeing her that he lost control. Though she wanted him as much as he wanted her and that feeling was shown. As Sesshomaru got his way, Kagome's constant pant and moans pulled him in, her anxieties melted, dissipating in the friction between their bodies.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Are you sure you saw her with Sesshomaru."

"I did see her." He repeated over and over again but everyone at the table cornered their eyes at the child. "Stop looking at me like I'm a child."

"Kohaku we believe you but it's just-"

"She's here in Tokyo." Inuyasha interrupted as heads turned toward him.

"Are you sure? You said she's been gone for 9 years after she killed her own parents. Can you be curtain that she was there?" Sango questioned, glaring at the man beside her that inched his way closer and closer towards her.

"I did. I saw her at Sesshomaru's apartment and-"

"Apartment huh? Sounds like your brother finally got layed." Miroku remarked but he quickly fell off of his chair as a shoe whisked through the air and hit him right in the head. Inuyasha growled and slammed his hands on the table.

Sango just cocked a brow at the action and smiled. "Inuyasha. You said you've been friends with this girl ever since you were young but I see what's going on. You have Kikyo all over you but now you love this Kagome girl right?"

"I don't love her. I'm just worried." Inuyasha sat back into his seat and Kohaku darted his eyes at all of them.

"Hello didn't you hear what I just said. I saw that girl." Kohaku waved the picture of Kagome in the air as if frustrated and everyone sighed.

"We know you did but that was the same day Inuyasha saw her so it doesn't help." Miroku stated after recovering from the furious blow to the head.

"Who said I saw her the same day that Inuyasha did. I saw her today." Kohaku's eyes shot up as the hand that gripped the front of his shirt pulled him. Inuyasha faced the boy straight on with sullen eyes and Kohaku felt the wave of fright flush through him.

"You saw her today?" Inuyasha spat out.

"Yeah. H-He was with th-this guy that looked just like you. He had silver hair and he was walking with that girl and-" Inuyasha immediately dropped the frightened boy and everyone got up and followed Inuyasha out the door. He was literally pissed that Kohaku didn't speak out sooner. Maybe he did but he wasn't listening correctly but the only thing he had to do was get some answers.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called out and simultaneously an arm pulled him back. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going over there and finally get some answer." Inuyasha continued to walk but the same arm just pulled him back. Sango held his sleeve as everyone behind her stared on at the infuriated Inuyasha. "You can't stop me I'll get there no matter what you do or say."

"I know that but let us come with you. Lets take my care and lets approach the situation rationally."

"Fine." Inuyasha whipped his arm away from her grasp and entered the car. They all entered the truck with Sango driving, Inuyasha in the passenger seat and the others in the back. He crossed his arms through the whole ride, thinking deeply to what he was going to say once he got there.

**I hope you all liked it. Well now Inuyasha and the gang is getting involved. Shit as if Sesshomaru and Kagome can't have the time alone lol. Well drop a review and tell me how you liked it. or I won't submit any more chapter lol.. Kidding but I do want to know how you guys liked it. **


	11. Confessions

Inuyasha crossed his arms as he stared straight at the road. His mind focused on one thing and for a moment he didn't know that Sango was calling him until she punched him in the shoulder.

"What do you want!" He snapped.

"Who is this girl anyways? I haven't heard about her before." 17-year-old Sango kept her eyes on the road. She kept darting her eyes between the road and the angered Inuyasha. She had been friends with Inuyasha for 7 years now and he was still was as confusing as the first time they met.

"Her names Kagome Higurashi. I've known her all my life. Her cousin Kagome, Wataru and I… we were all like brothers and sister. Ever since we could remember, we were always together. Kagome's parents were nice people but they had their problems. I don't know what was going on with Kagome's parents but they always left Kagome at Wataru's house so we all stayed there."

"So Sesshomaru knew-"

"Sesshomaru doesn't know anything about her He didn't see her before, he didn't even talk to her before in his life. But when I saw Kagome at his apartment that time, that's when my questions build. I don't know how they met but now she's there again." Silence fell upon the car and rain began to drop. She could hear the boys in the roof opened bed of the truck, complaining about the rain but she ignored it.

"You have Kikyo. Why should you get in between of Kagome and your brother he-"

"He's not my brother." He pointed out after starting again. "Kikyo is my girlfriend but I can't-" He leaned his head on the window, staring at the passing scenery with nothing further to say. Sango just smiled and looked at him.

"You can't forget about your one true love." A sigh was heard and Inuyasha's growl filtered the truck. The rain grew heavier and yells from the back echoed in their ears. The boys were getting soak and there was no way that she was going to let Kohaku, her 12 year old little brother get sick.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I have to turn back. It's pouring rain and my windshield wipers don't work." Sango made a quick U turn and complaints just whisked out of Inuyasha's mouth.

"What the hell we have to-" A rumble of the engine broke out and disturbed him. The car was slowly jerking as it stopped in front of the road. The engine completely stopped and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. The old rusted truck was useless and now Inuyasha just wished that he would have just ran to Sesshomaru's apartment. Fuck it would have been much easier if he just walked. He cursed under his breath as Sango ordered him to get out of the car and help the other men push the truck up against the curb.

"I should have just walked there." He complained as he slammed the rusted door. There was no way he was going to get to the house in this weather and now he had to get this truck back to his house. The boys pushed the car up against the curb as angered people rushed by, honking there horns. Like the world wasn't impatient enough but he ignored it as Sango stepped out and opened the hood of the car.

"Shit. Now I have to go their tomorrow. Thanks a lot Sango." He said with a growl.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Rain had dissipated as the morning sun soon illuminated the room. Kagome's eyes fluttered as it tiredly opened and wondered the room. She perched up on her elbows but a heavy weight wrapped around her shoulders, preventing her to sit up. The arm around her made her whole body relaxed as she flopped back down on the bed.

Sesshomaru was still sound asleep and Kagome couldn't help but stare at his sleeping face. The calm expression and his relaxed lips not showing a frown or a smile, it was better this way. _His face is pretty cute when he's asleep. _Feeling as if she had some kind of gain, she laid there, staring at Sesshomaru's relaxed face.

Looking at the graceful curves of his profile, a sigh fell from her mouth. "He's so perfect. What can he possible see in me?" She whispered as she turned away from her picture perfect boyfriend. Though as the thought of Sesshomaru being her boyfriend crossed her mind another sigh escaped her. There was doubt that everything they had last night meant nothing to him. He had a picture of a girl in his desk drawer and to make it worst it was Kikyo.

"Maybe I was the a night stand. He's going to kick me out when he wakes up." As disappointment crossed her face she turned back to Sesshomaru who had his eyes wide open. She was at lost of words for a moment but as she departed her lips to speak, the arm that wrapped around her shoulder tightened.

"You're an idiot." He stated as his chin rested on her shoulder.

"You're always calling me that."

"If you think you were a one night stand then I should call you an idiot. You're mines and you or anyone else can't change that." He nuzzled his face on to her neck as his lips gentle pressed upon the warmth of her skin. His naked body that pressed upon her as he moved closer, made Kagome shudder a bit. A wave of heat and a rushing fever coursed through her as his tongue made its way to her mouth. Breaths mingled as the deep kisses got hot and heavy, there mouths quickly departed to take a breath but it soon fastened together again as Sesshomaru demanded more.

"Se-Sesshomaru." She pushed his bare chest away, their lips detached and Sesshomaru just looked at her with deep passionate eyes. Wanting, desire, as well as confusion reflected off his golden eyes but as his ears perked up and a loud slam were heard. Those tranquil expressions disappeared and angered crinkled his brows.

"Shit…" After a quick thought he placed his lips on to hers, nothing was going to interrupt them but Kagome pushed him away. "Ignore it." He attempted to lay his lips back on her mouth but she refused. This was one problem that he wanted to go away. He was annoyed at this point as the constant pounding at the front door made Kagome reject his attempts.

"You have to answer the door. You can't-"

"Why can't you just ignore it?" Sesshomaru said with a growl.

"Because if you don't, who ever is behind that door will eventually get in."

With a roll of his eyes his arms that protectively embraced her loosened. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair in distress. He grabbed his clothes off of the ground, slipping his boxer on followed by his pants. He wanted another go with Kagome, he wanted her but the slam of a fist on the door disturbed everything. Who ever were behind that door was going to die in the spot. There will be no talk but bloodshed; he didn't even bother to put on a shirt.

"You better not start a fight." Kagome, who had the blanket wrapped around her, gave him a smile. He only responded with a smile of his own and went right out of the door, closing it behind him. Damn was the erythematic pounding was annoying but as he swung the door open his calm anger went ablaze.

"I know you got her here." Sesshomaru was about to close the door in his face though he unsuspected let his self in.

"Get the hell out of my house before I throw you ou-"

"Where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Kagome's here isn't she? I want my cousin back." Bankotsu started toward the corridor but Sesshomaru stepped in front of him. Both there angers were equally intimidating but either one of them wasn't going to let down.

"She's not here. So get the hell out or I'll make you." His sneer appeared and Bankotsu took a step back. His eyes roam the apartment as he began to walk around the living room.

"I know you have her but I'm not going to investigate. I found out some things about when I took my time to search for this place. I was pissed at first that I had to research, trying to find out where you live but when I came upon a very old article of information I was actually glade. Your past connects with Kagome in many ways than you think." He crossed through the living room and head toward the open front door. For a guy who demanded for his cousin back, he had such a pleasant look on his face. Though as he steeped out of the house, he stared at his rival and sighed.

"Does Higurashi ring a bell Sesshomaru?" With a laugh he reached for the doorknob and closed the door.

Sesshomaru just stood there his eyes wide. He was speechless for a second as waves of dark memories flooded his mind. As tough of a guy he was his legs grew numb, his hand gripped the couch to stand him up. Those memories of that one single name made his hand trembled, it was a thing in the past he never wanted to go back to. His hand slid through his hair, stopping midway as he gripped the roots of his silver locks. His breath was growing heavy and as a tear began to gather in his eyes a hand around his brang him back to reality.

"Sesshomaru is everything okay. I heard Bankotsu." She tried to look at his face but his hand that masked his face prevented her to take a look. The hand that she held was still shaking but she doubted that it was because of Bankotsu but as he refused to talk, she pulled on his arm.

"Are you okay Sesshomaru? Tell me what's wrong?" Her constant tugging on his arm, demanding for him to speak frustrated him. For some reason anger just replaced his sadness as he reflexively grabbed her roughly by the arm, slamming her back into the wall. His hands were still trembling but his eyes grew with hatred that it made Kagome shut her eyes, afraid he was going to hit her.

"Why did he say that?" His hand that pierced her skin slackened off of her shoulder and she was pulled into a hug. These actions he was displaying were confusing, she couldn't put anything he was saying together. The tremble from his body worried her and it was unlike him to be shaking so much. As his hold around her tightened she couldn't help but comfort him. What was going on? Why is he trembling, what happened? She just couldn't put anything together.

"Sesshomaru. What happened?" She whispered it in his ear. She didn't want to anger him and as he pulled away from her, the sadness in his eyes reflected behind tears. How could a man that held so much anger, who stood so strong like a rock was now crying right in front of her? He sat on the couch behind him, shoving his hands into his hair displeased at the emotions that ran through him.

" Do you know the Higurashi's?" He asked, his voice returning.

"Of course. I'm a-"

"I killed them."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A cliffy. Well it was short but I had to stop it there. And for some of the questions that were coming up in reviews… this is not a demon fic. Sesshomaru's not a demon nor is Inuyasha lol…I think I said this before but Half-breed in my story means Half brother. **

** So I just put that but anyways I know you guys are like cocking an eyebrow and all. Sesshomaru killed Kagome's parents. You all are screaming …. So is he evil or is he a good guy… What is it? Well I know what he is but I'm not telling you… hehehe you guys just have to stick around to find out. Well have to do homework so I'm out for now. Got big test and projects but I'll be updating tomorrow and thanks for the reviews. **

**Oh and for the lemon. I know you guys wanted lemon but I just don't know how. I mean I feel way uncomfortable reading or even writing lemons so for the last chapter I just did it like that. So yes Sesshomaru and Kagome had sex. I hope that the things I wrote made it like that had with out the big details you know.. hehe. But that's the best I can do. My brain is to young for that lol…Rofl. **


	12. Confessions 2

_**Last Chapter: **_

_" Do you know the Higurashi's?" He asked, his voice returning. _

_"Of course. I'm a-" _

_"I killed them." _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome's eyes shot open like rapid fire as her numbing knees gave in. She immediately fell to the floor, as her one true love was the person who killed her parents. Her tears couldn't spill; her eyes couldn't correspond to her emotions. She loved this man; he owned her and vise versa. There was no way she could respond to this, he felt the sadness in his heart as his tears spilled onto the floor. It was the first time she ever saw Sesshomaru show such sadness and spill tears right in front of her.

"It wasn't my fault. It was there fault, they were the murderers and I just proceed with the same method as they did. It was there fault and I just did as they told me." Sesshomaru's sadden eyes were now deepened with hatred. His tears were swept away quickly and he just stared at Kagome.

"You killed them." She said, trying not to stutter.

"I told you before I even laid my lips on you. I killed someone. Is that a problem? Are you going to run away? If you are than leave because I don't care if you leave me. Everyone always leaves anyways so just go. I hated the Higurashi's for what they've done and killing them and their precious daughter was what they earned. I felt bad but it was there fault, if I ever find out that any person who holds the last name Higurashi is alive. I'll kill them with my own hands." He got up and walked toward the corridor, though an arm that wrapped so tightly around his waist prevented him to go any further.

"What are you doing? Aren't you disgusted by me, aren't you-"

"I love you. I gave you my body, my soul, my life and you gave me yours. I know you're not that kind of person. You wouldn't have killed them if you didn't have a good reason to do this. I don't want to know why you did it but I know that I love you and I can't live without you." She had sworn if she had ever found out who actually killed her parent, she would have killed him in a heartbeat. But how can she kill or even dislike the person that she loved? Who saved her from so much pain but equally created it.

"Than you'll stay by my side." His head hung forward as his eyes were fixed on the floor. To feel such guilt, to feel such pain, it was overwhelming and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He wanted to be with someone that understood him but he realized that no one could understand the reasoning's to the things he had done. It was complicating, he tried so hard to block out those bloody memories, that he had forgotten the main reason's he killed that family. A gun, poison, as well as his own hands that killed those three were all apart of it but the reasoning's to it had evaporated. He couldn't place it but it didn't matter anymore. The reasoning's to his action didn't matter because as he turned around and held the woman that would be with him forever, the reasoning didn't matter.

"I'll stay by your side Sesshomaru. I can't leave you." Her voice became hoarse, as his once protective embrace now seemed like chains that bounded her to him. As he said, he would kill her if he ever found out she was a Higurashi and she just couldn't take that chance. She had slept with him with out even knowing his true self, this whole side of him that hid away and now she couldn't escape him. It wasn't the fact that she couldn't escape; it was that she didn't want to. Her love for him has grown too much but this. How could it end up like this? Why would he kill them?

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You're crying and trembling so much. Are you afraid of me?"

"O-of course not. I just-I just want to know. Why did you kill them? What did they do to yo-"

"It doesn't matter. It was there fault. They killed the one person I cared about. My mother…my real mother didn't deserve to be killed from those people and that's all you have to know." It was revenge and even though their daughter didn't have to do with any of this, she was still involved in many ways. They were all dead, the girl and their parents were all dead but he didn't know, the person that he held and love so deeply was that girl who survived.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Past

6-year-old Kagome Higurashi weakly looked up at her mother as she let out a vicious cough. Blood had spread out on to her hands as she departed her cupped hands from her mouth. Her tears followed suit and the red substance dripped on her blanket.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Kagome cried as if she had seen a monster. It was terrifying how her cough would always reveal blood. She clung to her mother so tightly that her knuckles grew white. She was sick and nothing in this world could cure her of her failing heart. She was dieing slowly and no one could cure her. As rich as they were, there was no doctor that can cure her. The only thing that was optional is heart transplant but because of the long waiting list it sure wasn't going to come in time.

"It's okay honey. I'm here." Her own mother was a physician but she couldn't do anything as well. She loved her daughter so much that she would do anything to be there for her. To take care of her and because her father was away, trying to look for a suitable donor, her mother had to stay by her side. They tried everything but all this waiting; all her suffering couldn't be put up with anymore.

"Mommy. Am I going to die?" Her mother's embrace grew tighter as Kagome's tears soaked through her blouse. She was her only daughter, how can she even bare to lose her? It was inevitable that she was going to die in a month but she couldn't just give up. She would do anything to get her daughter back but what can she do. There was not enough money in the world to get her happy child back.

"Of course not honey. As soon as you know it, we'll go to the park again and everything will be like it use to be." She held her daughter ever so tightly. As she kissed Kagome's forehead, a knock from the door turned their attentions to a young woman who smiled at the both of them. It wasn't really the mood to smile but as soon as Kagome laid her eyes on the woman she to held a smile.

"Izai-chan!" Kagome said, her voice returning into a cheery tone.

"Kagome. I hope you're doing well today?" The woman with jet-black and the most uplifting smiled approach the two of them and Kagome's mother immediately stood up.

"Izayoi, I'm glad you could show up. I hope I didn't call you at a bad time."

"Of course not. I'm ever so glade to watch over little Kagome." The 21 year old woman sat at the edge of her bed and gently pinched Kagome's rosy cheeks.

"I'm glade. Well I have to be going but I'll be back soon." As her mother kissed Kagome goodbye and head toward the door and quietly shut it. There was a slight uplifting in the air as Izayoi smiled at Kagome and ruffled the child's hair with her hand.

" Are you okay Kags?" She was her babysitter and she had come into Kagome's life 2 weeks ago. She was a nice person who always held a smile. She had personal problems with her husband but she would always mask all her emotions with a smile.

"I'm okay but I've been coughing often and it's getting worst. I'm afraid." Her voice shook a bit as her head tipped downwards.

"Everything's going to be okay Kagome. You'll get a heart soon. I know what's going to make you feel better." She reached into her pocket and revealed a golden heart necklace. Her heart literally leaped as the golden locket was placed in her hands.

"This is for me?"

"Of course you little idiot." She giggled as a small picture was laid in her hand.

"What's this for?" She inquired.

"It's a picture of you and your cousin Wataru. I found it on the floor and I cut it so it would fit in the locket. You two are the best of friends. So why not fit the picture in here." She opened the locket and fitted the picture in. It was the most valuable thing she had ever received and as Izayoi finished fitting the picture she placed the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you so much. This is so cool."

"You're welcome. I just thought that you should have it. My son has one just like it but instead of a necklace it's a chained bracelet. It has the same heart pendant just like yours and he has my picture in it."

"Oh yea I remember. You told me his name. It was ummm…Sesshoroku…no that wasn't it…it was Sesshiki. No that wasn't it either." Kagome bit her bottom lip and scratched her head vigorously as if the thought was going to come back. Though with a laugh that escaped her, Izayoi ruffled the confused child's hair once again and sighed.

"Sessho-kun. Well that's what I call my son but his name is Sesshomaru."

"Oh yeah. That was it. Hehe I forgot. I have a small brain like a peanut." She giggled a bit and flopped back on her back and laid on the bed. She looked up at the ceiling as if it was the most important thing in the world and sighed deeply. She only laughed like this when she was with Izayoi, not with her mother or her father, but only her. She was like a sister and having her by her side for the shortest time, it was like she already known her.

"What's wrong Kags? You know when I'm here you always have to smile." She poked her belly button that caused her to let out a burst of laughter.

"I know but I heard the doctor. When he visited yesterday… I snuck out of bed and listened to them and the doctor said I didn't have much time to live. He said I was going to die soon and I just don't want to die." Izayoi laid beside the child and hugged her. Her tears were streaking her face and the arm that wrapped around her made her heartache.

"Don't listen to it. You're going to live. You're a strong girl and let me tell you something. Once you meet my son you'll have that light to live. He's older than you but I know when you two meet each other you'll be best of friends, like you and Wataru. Than you'll have a reason to live, not just for living but also for him. Sesshomaru is rough around the edges but he'll leave an impression on you that will just keep your heart pumping. My son is a real ass and when that attitude spreads on you than you'll just have the urge to kick his ass. That will make you keep living." Izayoi laughed as she sat back up and smiled. It might have been a joke but it was logical. She loved her parents but they were never around to long to even spend time with. They were great people but how could she know how great they were if they weren't there for her.

"I'm going to meet Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow. I promise." She brang out her index finger and tapped the tip of Kagome's nose three times. She cocked an eyebrow at the action as Izayoi place a hand on Kagome's head. "That means I love you."

"I love you? Can't you just say that?"

"Well I the three taps on the nose is better. I always do that to Sesshomaru and after that he would pout but I know he always smile after he walks away. It's weird but that's me." She tapped Kagome's nose three times with her index finger once again and Kagome just smiled. "See. It makes you smile to. You and Sesshomaru are alike."

"We are? But how can we be alike when we're not the same?"

Izayoi raised an eyebrow but just smiled. "For a 5 year old you are slow huh?"

"Hey." Kagome said as if offended.

"I'm kidding but you are the same and I think he'll absolutely fall in love with you." Izayoi hugged the Kagome and she hugged her back. She was the person that made her life change so much. Kagome felt so secure around her and could feel happy but when she left that day. Izayoi didn't come back. Kagome didn't have the chance to meet Sesshomaru and the saddest thing was that Izayoi didn't return. It was like she disappeared from the face of the earth and now everything seemed to shut down.

Though when Kagome's mother came into her room with a big smile she had thought Izayoi had return. "Kagome. I have spectacular news."

"Is Izai-chan back?"

"No honey. She's not coming back. Remember what I said. She and her husband moved away she's not coming back Kagome. I'm sorry but she might visit although I have great news. You're cured." Her mother was expecting a big burst of joy to come out of her daughter but she hung her head as she sighed. "What's wrong honey? I said you're cured, there's a heart donor by the name of Yura who has donated a heart to you. You'll go into surgery and-"

"But Izai-chan promised me that she'll be there for me when I get better. Why did she need to leave?"

"Well Izayoi and her husband's marriage are on the rocks and they thought moving to a city was the best thing for there marriage. They went to Kyoto but I promise when you get better we'll visit them. Now I got your bags pack, get ready and we'll be going to the hospital and the surgery will proceed once you get there."

"Okay but I'm kind of scared."

"Don't worry honey. I'll be with you all the way. I'm going to be assisting on the surgery so you don't need to worry."

Kagome followed her mother with high hopes that she would get better and eventually she did. After the surgery and resting up her heart was working fine and she lived without those horrible coughs. Her life was running greatly but the only thing that ached her heart was not seeing Izayoi. Her mother said they would visit but she always shrugged it away and as soon as you knew it, Kagome also shrugged it away. She had just forgotten and lived her life with out that memory that was soon was lost.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru clenched his fist tightly as the silence got to him. It had been a day now and Kagome was acting strangely. She wasn't smiling as much anymore and he knew why. Even though he had told her everything it seemed like it got to her and now Sesshomaru just couldn't take it. As he got up from the couch he walked toward Kagome and grabbed her wrist, lifting her up rapidly from the couch.

"Sesshomaru. What's wrong?"

"Shut up. Just follow." He shut off the T.V., grabbing his jacket off of the table and led her out of the house. It was midnight and Kagome didn't know where they were going. Who would even be walking the streets at a time like this? Kagome was both frightened and curious. She was led through the streets, walking in a fast pace far away from the apartment.

"Where are we going?" She inquired trying to stay calm.

"Just Shut up." He yanked her so she could keep up with his pace and as she followed tirelessly through the streets, it started to rain.

"Sesshomaru tell me where were going?"

"Shut up."

"No! I won't shut up until you tell me where were goi-" Kagome bumped into his back as he unexpectedly stopped. She didn't know where she was until she looked around her surroundings. She shuddered as she looked at the tombstones that surrounded her. _Is he going to kill me? _

"What are we doing at the cemetery Sesshomaru? What are you-"

"Something's wrong with you?" He said with a sullen expression as his golden eyes met with hers.

"Some thing's wrong with me? Something's wrong with you.. What are we doing here?" The had that wrapped around her hand departed as Sesshomaru got to his knees. Despite the rain, Sesshomaru stayed on his knees as silence surrounded them. Kagome was going to yell at him and as what the hell was going on but she glanced at the name on the tombstone and her eyes slowly widened. It was like a wave of memories running through her mind all at once and as she collected them her tears blended with the raindrops that cascaded onto her face.

"Izayoi. She was your mother. With long jet-black hair and a smile that would instantly put a smile on your face every time you would see it. She had a son when she was young and never came back."

Sesshomaru looked up at her rapidly as the description she spat out were precisely accurate. "How did you know that?"

"Why did you kill them Sesshomaru? Why did you kill the Higurashi's?" Kagome stood there beside him with closed fist as she tried to keep herself from stuttering.

"I told you. It didn't matter. They killed my mother and-"

"That's a lie!" Sesshomaru soon stood up at the behavior Kagome was displaying. Why would it matter? Kagome wasn't apart of any of this but as her face revealed a hellish glare, his own scowl plastered on his face. "Why would they kill your mother? The Higurashi's were nice people and-"

She winced as he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. "What is wrong with you? I told you that it was their fault and why are you taking their side? Why are you-"

"Because you killed my parents. I'm the child you failed to kill… I'm Kagome Higurashi!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**I know you guys hate me by now for always putting cliffies but my homework is just calling out at me lol. Well now Kagome's going to die. Well I think you guys know what happened to Kagome's mom and how she died but because I'm such an obvious person as you read the story I know you guys figured out what happened. So if you know than tell me in the review or guess. Hehe. But other than that thanks for the reviews and sorry for the cliffy.**

Okay just to make it clear. Sesshomaru doesn't know Kagome's last name. Because in my other chapters i forget which one. Inuyasha said said that Sesshomaru didn't meet Kagome before or did Kagome told him ever in any chapter her last name. Kagura's is Kagome's mother's sister and her last name is Higurashi but because she got married it is now Fujii. Okay so don't or please don't get confussed. I hope you guys aren't confussed.


	13. Running away from it all

**Some people got the whole thing about the heart but some people didn't but yeah. Oh and i must warn you there might be errors because i didn't read over it like i usually do but i was in a rush so please forgive me. **

"What are you going to do Sesshomaru? Are you going to kill me?" She stood her ground as he took a step back away from her. "Because if you kill me I wouldn't mind. If you kill me with your own hands than it wouldn't matter." She could see the anger in his eyes growing every second but she held a sullen expression. She couldn't be afraid of the person she loved and as he took a step forward, a fist impacted into her face.

She staggered backwards but thought nothing of it. The blow to her face wasn't as hard as she expected it to be. He held back and she knew why. The rain had masked his tears and Kagome just looked up into the dark sky. She didn't know why. She couldn't understand and even though he held back with the right hook she received, she knew more was coming to her.

"Why did you kill my parents?" She asked, the rain and the light thunder muffling her words slightly.

"You didn't tell me. You didn't tell me you were that child."

"Would it make a difference? If I told you, would you have killed me right there? I know my parents didn't-"

"You don't know nothing about your parents or my mother!"

"Than tell me so I can understand." They stood there straight on as thunder and lightening rampaged in the sky. Her hatred was boiling up inside and she knew it was the same for him as well. Her pitched black eyes locked on his and the rain that poured on the both of them didn't send chills down their spine but anger. The rain resembled tears that Kagome had spilt all this time. It was because of him that her suffering had started and now, she couldn't fulfill the promise she made to herself and her parents. To kill this man right where he stands.

"Damn you. My mother's heart beats within you."

"What does that mean?"

"Get it through your thick skull you stupid idiot. To-"

"To save your life…you needed a heart." Kagome and Sesshomaru's attention averted from each other to Bankotsu who leaned against a tree close by. Bankotsu wasn't alone; he stood next to Hiten who also stood under the tree, shielded by the rain.

" Lucky thing I caught you two walking in the streets or I would have missed this. Tsk…Tsk…I met you in the hospital Kagome. You were just adorable sleeping in that bed with your new heart beating within you." Bankotsu walked up to the two enraged lovers and sighed. It was a sight to see, having two people who loved each other so much one second, than hate and the wanting to murder each other the next second they received bad news.

"Bankotsu."

"It's nice seeing you Kagome. Well my father told me everything and I'm guessing that's how Sesshomaru found out when he was but a child." He sighed with a smile on his face. "Let me make it short and sweet for you Kagome. Izayoi, your babysitter and Sesshomaru's precious mother was indeed murder but apart of Izayoi rest in you. Your heart was failing on you and with your rare blood type AB- there was no way you would get a heart in time. So guess what mommy and daddy got you…they got you Izayoi's heart. They killed her and with your mother's talent, she took out Izayoi's heart and there you have it. Your parent's murdered Izayoi and you benefited by getting the organ you needed most."

"Th-That's not true. Mom said that the donator's name was Yura and-"

"It was all a lie Kagome. Don't you see? They hired Izayoi to watch over you to just get close to her. She was a lamb and your parents were the butchers. Look at Sesshomaru's face. Everything I'm saying is right and he knows it, they wanted everything to have there daughter to live and that's when it led to murder. You see, Sesshomaru heard about this and that's when revenge was laid right on the table. You know the cake you bought for your birthday Kagome. It was loaded with poison; enough poison that with one single bite of that cake you would drop dead in a second. Though something went wrong so Sesshomaru had to get his hands dirty. He shot and killed both your parents and he would have killed you but you already dropped to the floor, assuming that you were already dead from the poison. But here you are and I would have told you Sesshomaru that the Higurashi child was alive but I wanted to see the look on your face. The look of on your face is priceless."

"This can't be. They wouldn't…they wouldn't-"

"I can't have you Kagome." Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome with a tight fist. Her fears returned to her as lightening reflected a malicious glint in his eyes. Every step he took forward, she would take one back but it wasn't working. He was getting ever so close and as she reached her, she stopped in place, staring at the man that would beat her to death in any second.

"I loved your mother. I would have died than be in this situation. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her." Her eyes were closed tightly at this point as his hand extended toward her. The fear that elevated in her caused her legs to become as numb as her hands. She couldn't move or speak anymore, she rather receive the beating that she deserved.

"Just go." His hand caressed her cheek and the warmth of his touch eased her muscles. The mesmerizing warmth of his hand cause her eyes to lock with his but there was still anger that lingered in his piercing golden eyes.

"But Sesshomaru I-"

"I can't stand looking at you. I can't love you nor can I be with you. If you stay with me my hate for you will just build and it'll get to a point where I have to kill you. So please go, I don't want you to be in the hands of Bankotsu so you have a chance to run." There wasn't any other choice, it was hard for him to even touch her and as his hand left her cheek, she took a step back. She loved him, she couldn't leave him but the words that came out of his mouth so smoothly gripped her heart. She couldn't believe what was happening and her legs couldn't function, she didn't want to move. The thought of leaving, the thought of not seeing him ever again made her hands tremble. So she took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around his waist, with her cheek resting on the warmth of his back, she cried out to him.

"Please. I can't stand it. I want to be with you Sesshomaru. I don't want to leave you. I jus-"

"Shut up." Getting out of her grip he continued walking toward Bankotsu who had a pleasing look on his face. There wasn't anything else but to leave Kagome back in his care again. Though as Sesshomaru approached the bastard, he was shoved back and his hand swiftly reached into Bankotsu's pocket. The next thing he knew was that he was staring at the barrel of his own gun. Sesshomaru held it tightly, familiar with the icy cold metal that he once laid between his fingertips 9 years ago. Hiten who once had a relaxed, composed look on his face was now on top of his toes. He didn't have a gun with him so he only could watch as the weapon pointed straight at Bankotsu.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bankotsu stiffened as a wicked smiled crossed Sesshomaru's face. He laid his finger on the trigger and as his smile grew wider, a shot rang out. It filtered the area and Kagome's eyes were widened with shock. Her mind went blank for a moment as the barrel of the gun was pointing at her. As if the slight pain on the cheek snapped her back into reality, she fell to her knees.

"I told you to go." Sesshomaru stared at the blood that trailed down her cheek. She didn't know what happened, everything seemed to move in slow motion. The gun was pointing at Bankotsu one second and the next, right as Sesshomaru was about to pull the trigger, he turned around and fired it at her. The bullet grazed her cheek and her whole body trembled as headed straight towards her with the gun still on its target.

"Se-Sesshomaru pleas-"

"Get out of here." The cold metal that laid on her forehead motioned her to get up. As she slowly got on her feet her eyes were down cast and she didn't want to see the murderous look on his face. Her tears were brawling out of her eyes and she had no choice but to take a step back. The clouds above stormed and the sky, which corresponded with her heart, grew even sadder as the rain grew heavier. The click of a gun getting ready to fire once again and she flinched, turning on her heels and ran.

"Kagome come back-"

"Stay right there." Bankotsu was on his toes, about to run after her but the cold metal that laid comfortably in Sesshomaru's hands, stopped him in his tracks.

"What are you doing? There is no point in protecting her now. She's a Higurashi and she belongs with us."

"Did your father instruct you to bring her back? I'm guessing that if your father doesn't see her back home you'll be receiving the beating of your life. I just let her go so I can see the look on your face when you return to school with bruises on your face." Sesshomaru smirked as the long waited hatred sank into Bankotsu's eyes. "It's ever so sweet to see a Higurashi suffer."

"You bastard."

"Get back in your car and leave or I'll shoot you down right here. Look around you Bankotsu; if you don't leave I'll bury you where you stand. Finding a place to bury you isn't going to be any bother to me because where standing in a cemetery after all."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Stupid motor." Sango cursed under her breath as she stared at the engine. As if she was going to fix this truck by morning. It was almost 2 o'clock in the morning and even though the rain just pounded on her it didn't matter. With the lamp shinning down at the engine she had determination to fix her baby.

"Come inside already Sango. Fix that hunk of junk tomorrow." Inuyasha rubbed his eyes as he leaned up against the doorframe. The stubborn girl was getting soaked and she only looked up with him with a glint of anger in her eyes.

"Hell no. I'm fixing this thing by tomorrow and if you want me to come inside than help me."

"I don't want to get wet." Inuyasha retorted.

"Why are you a pussy or what? Jezz it's only a little rain." Sango averted her eyes away from the fag and clenched the wrench in her hands.

"Stupid. Call me a pussy. Shit." Inuyasha cringed as the rain soaked through his clothes. He looked in the car and just cocked an eyebrow. He wasn't an engineer or did he know a thing about a car. The only car he ever rode in was this lame truck and he knew first hand how this car is always a pain in the ass. Lucky thing Kohaku and Miroku was already crashing in the living room or Sango would have been yelled at to come in the house.

"Glade the pussy grew some balls." Sango smiled and scratched her head.

"Shut up or I'll-"

"So where's your parents? I haven't seen them for so long, almost a week."

"There on a trip. They're coming tomorrow so you'll get a chance to see them." Inuyasha watched as Sango reached her hand in between the engine and something else that looked like a cartridge. He didn't know what the hell she was doing so he just stuck his head under the hood of the car and stared down at her hands that were unscrewing a bolt.

"That's great. I bet your dad surprised your mom with that trip huh? So she had no choice but to go on the trip. Your dad's a sweet guy."

"I guess but-"

"Inu-ya-sha." He was startled a bit but as he laid his eyes on her, he immediately ran to her side and caught her before she fell to the ground. She clung tightly to him and her whole body trembled.

"Kagome. What happened? Kagome?" The shaking immediately stopped and his worries grew as he picked her up off of the ground. Her eyes were close, she was unconscious and Sango was already beside him, looking at the girl. Sango couldn't fail to notice the panic as well as worry in his eyes so Sango put a hand on his shoulder before he went on a rampage, and ran all the way to the hospital.

"She just unconscious so don't worry. Lets just get her inside."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Very short I know but the next chapter will be longer and more eye opening I promise. So yeah. Well **Sesshomaru is an evil bastard and Inuyasha is the hero**..Rofl.. I'm kidding I **love **Sesshomaru too much to call him a bastard and Inuyasha isn't the hero in my fic. I'm sorry if there are any errors in the story but I was in a rush to get this posted. I hoped you liked it. Though it wasn't so surprising to me I'll make the **next chap more eye opening and angsty **but it'll be posted on **Sunday** because I have a church thing to go to on Saturday so sorry about that.


	14. Saying I love you fixes everything

Chapter 14

3 month, 5 days, a ton of hours, gazillions of minutes and even more seconds that is beyond counting. Kagome's been with Inuyasha for so long that her mind started to get use to everything that has been happening. With Sesshomaru gone and Kagome living with Inuyasha and his parents it seem that happiness was finally registering. So what if Sesshomaru hated her, so what that she had Izayoi's heart beating with in her and so what if everything was just locked up inside. The thought of making a 'So what' list was displeasing, she wanted so much to forget about everything, to forget about Sesshomaru, to forget about the fact that her life was all a part of murder and to just disappear.

"Hey Kagome are you okay?" Sango waved a hand in front of her face and she flinched as she finally was brought back into reality.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay."

"So do you want to go?" Sango inquired.

"Go where?" After an irritable sigh, Sango shook her head in disappointment.

"Jezz I knew you weren't listening so what's up in that mind of yours and if you dare say that nothings going on I'll tell Inuyasha. You know what's going to happen if I tell Inuyasha so spill."

With her down cast eyes, Kagome put her hands on the table as it entwined nervously with each other. "Fine. Every thing's going wrong, I want to be with Sesshomaru. I just want to see him and I can't-"

"Than lets go." It sounded easier said than done. Like she could just waltz over there and knock on his door. There was to much space in between their relationship that it was impossible to repair. As much as her mouth was itching to say 'sure thing lets go' she reframed from doing so as she tightly pressed her lips together.

Sango cocked an eyebrow at her reaction and smiled. "I don't exactly know what's going on with you two but lets just go. Come on." Getting up from her chair she went around the kitchen table and took hold of Kagome's wrist. Even though she pulled away Sango yanked her on her feet, dragging her out of the house and onto the streets. The closer they got to the old rusted truck, the more her heart pounded with fear. If it was this hard to get near a car that would get her to Sesshomaru's home imagine looking in Sesshomaru's piercing golden eyes. She was sweating bullets and as Sango opened the passenger door, Kagome got out of her grasp, taking a step back.

"I can't. Just forget it. I can't do this. I just-"

"Come on Kagome you have to. You love him. It's written all over your face and if you don't confront him now than you'll lose him. To tell you the truth, Inuyasha loved you as well and looked how it ended up. That dumb ass is engaged with a bitch and he can't do anything about it. He didn't come up front with his feelings for you and now he's stuck with Kikyo. Life's a bitch and you don't want your life to be screwed up. So forget about that fear in the pit of your stomach and get in the car or I'll duct tape your mouth, tie you up and put you in the car myself."

"Look who's talking?" Kagome retorted.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hello. You and Miroku, like I haven't seen you two in the living room acting all flirty with each other and-"

"That doesn't matter. Just-"

"On the contrary, yes it does matter. You say you should be up front with your feelings but you can't even follow your own advice. So stop playing and just leave me alone. I can't face him." Kagome started toward the house but a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her back.

"Fine. I'll make you a deal." Kagome's ears perked up as if interested.

"Deal?"

"I'll tell Miroku I love him and you get in the truck so you can get your man." Her little confession of love was less difficult than Kagome's. She had Sesshomaru's mother's heart, he murdered her parents, her parents murdered his mother and now Sesshomaru was determined to kill the child of his mother's murderers. Compared to the perfect life that Sango had, she had it easy and as if she was going to say yes to such a deal. No one knew what was going on with Sesshomaru and no one really cared. Inuyasha's mother kept his father occupied and it seems as if Inuyasha's father was cheating on Izayoi long ago. Inuyasha was now Sesshomaru's half brother and now that Sesshomaru lived on his own, his father wasn't really interested in Izayoi's death. There were no police reports and Kagome wanted to know what really happened but the more she researched Izayoi's past on the Internet and asking other family members, the more she got confused.

"No. I can't. I don't want to-"

"Shut up and lets go." Pulling the stubborn girl's arm and flipping the child lock on the door, the only thing that really worked properly in the car, she shoved Kagome in and slammed the door. Sango ignored the complaining as she walked around the truck and slid in the car, turning on the engine, she quickly pulled away from the curb.

"What are you doing? I don't want to-"

"Here." She pulled her hand out of her pocket and took out a necklace. She extended her hand toward her as the golden locket tangled in her fingers. "Take it." She grabbed the golden heart locket from her finger tips and stared down passionately at it. Blissful memories flooded in her mind and a smile formed on her mouth.

"I gave this to Wataru but I thought Bankotsu had it?"

"Well a week ago when we Inuyasha and I went to get groceries for you, we bumped into Wataru. For the Bankotsu thing, I don't know anything about that but he gave it to Inuyasha so he could give it to you. Wataru's going off to college pretty soon and he wanted you to have the necklace. Wataru had talked to Sesshomaru and he said that she wasn't at his apartment, he panicked of course but when Inuyasha told him that you were at his house, the worry in his face dissipated. Sounds confusing but that's what happen. Wataru called Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru said you weren't with him anymore, we bumped into Wataru and Inuyasha tells Wataru you were with him, than he gave us the necklace and went off. So I took the necklace from Inuyasha and told him I would give it to you. So there." Sango took a deep breath and glanced at Kagome who put placed the jewel around her neck. The heart pendant shimmered and as Kagome opened the pendant, her eyes glimmered with a new profound hope.

"This is the gift that Sesshomaru's mother gave me." She muttered with a smile. "She had put a picture of Wataru and I in this pendant and now Wataru placed a picture of Izayoi and I in it." She was a child who had a hand around Izayoi's neck smiling happily at the camera. The first time Izayoi met Wataru was on Christmas Eve and she couldn't believe that Wataru still kept the picture.

"So should I turn around or do you still-"

"Just drive me to Sesshomaru's house. Now I have proof that even though our past destroyed us, it can still repair what we had."

Kagome turned a corner and smiled at her completely confused but she just put a hand on her shoulder. "That's the spirit." After a few more minutes the car came to a halt and there they were, in front of the apartment. Though as confident as she was, she hesitated to open the door. The fear of doubt was coming back and her hands oddly froze. Sango didn't fail to notice the action so she reached across Kagome and opened her door. She still didn't move so with a sigh, Sango unbuckled Kagome's seat belt and forced her out of the car.

"Hey come on I don't-" Now that Kagome was out of the car, Sango quickly slammed her foot on the gas. The momentum shut the open door and she sped off onto the street. "Sango! Come back here!" The color in her face faded as the truck disappeared, turning a corner with a beep of a horn echoing in her ears. "Shit." Her hand gripped the necklace around her neck, glancing at the apartment building her eyes closed.

"I can't do this." She had 13 blocks to walk now. There was not an inch of confidence in her and she turned away from the apartment. How can she face him? How can she face those golden eyes that glimmered with hatred? There was no way of doing such a thing so she began to walk away. Who cared if Sango was going to bag on her for turning her back on the one and only chance to get back with Sesshomaru? Who cared?

"Where the hell are you going slave?"

"Se-Sessho-" Her heart took vacancy in her throat, she was unable to turn around… she couldn't bring herself to even say his name. She was too afraid that once she turned around that a gun would be pointing straight at her.

"Didn't I tell you not to come back slave? You idiot." Sesshomaru had his arms crossed in front of his chest. The so-called _slave_ was rooted to the floor. So he brang himself to walk toward her, hatred lingered in his heart as he tightly gripped the cold metal in his hand.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you."

"Wanted to see me? Well that was a big mistake. What did I tell you? If you came back I would have no choice but to kill you." Sesshomaru gripped the metal object in his hand tightly; he placed his hands roughly on her shoulder and whipped her around. She was shaking, her eyes were shut close as tears streamed her face and she bit her bottom lip so tightly that it began to bleed. A bullet was going to go through her head any second she just knew it but as protective arms wrapped around her she felt all her worries eliminating. She was in his arm being held so tightly that her heart constricted and a smile appeared on her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"Shut up. Just shut up." His arms tightened around her and her hands laid upon the warmth of his back. It happened so fast that she couldn't believe that Sesshomaru just hugged her. Though as she looked up at him, his eyes were still lingering with anger as well as remorse. "I didn't realize how much my mother loved you." He gently pulled Kagome away and the cold metal that was in his hand glimmered in the sun.

"That bracelet it's-"

"I see my mother gave you the same pendent." He opened the heart pendant that laid in the palm of his hand and he removed the small picture of him and Izayoi, bringing up her hand laying the metal on it. She looked up at him baffled to his actions but as his eyes stared at the bracelet in her hands, she soon caught a glimpse at the engraved letters in the pendant.

"I never did observe the pendant. I just put the picture of me and my mother in it with out really looking over the gift that she gave me."

Kagome stared down at the letterings that read: _Kagome Higurashi, your true soul mate. _As her mind tried to register the words Sesshomaru already extended his hands toward her to remove the pendant around her neck. He removed the picture of Kagome and Izayoi smiling and a smile of his own appeared on his lips.

"My ass of a son, Sesshomaru Taisho, your true soul mate." He read as his eyes stared into her own. It seemed to pull her in as her feet started to move. Than in a matter of seconds she lunged toward him and embraced him. His warmth and the touch of his skin made her smile widen. 3 months with out her by his side got to him as Kagome was lifted off of her feet and into his arms. Warm, moist lips were placed on hers and she could feel the passionate desire seeping in her veins.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't-" Kagome cupped his face and smiled.

"I don't care anymore. Our past doesn't matter the only thing I know is that I want to be with you and that's all. So please shut up and neither one of us don't have to say sorry again." The feverish feeling that she always felt when their lips connected seemed to rush faster than ever before. There breath mingled as deep passionate kisses were shared and it seemed like her whole being was being enveloped by his kisses. Though as he walked into the house and laid her on the bed her mind began to haze as her buttons of her shirt was being undone. It was evident that Sesshomaru couldn't last one more day with out her and as his kisses aroused her body, the world around them and there past was forgotten. Sweet whispers were heard as Sesshomaru said with a soothing voice: I love you.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hiten looked away as his older brother fell to the floor. Bankotsu's lip was split open and his left eye started to bruise. He didn't know why his father was acting so rational, Kagome was missing and that just triggered confusion for him. His older brother was taking a beating of his life just because his cousin was missing.

"I told you not to let her out of your sight didn't I?" Naraku curled his hand around the front of his son's shirt and lifted him off of the ground. Bankotsu showed no expression on his face, it was rock solid as Naraku punched him across the face. Hiten was sitting on the couch watching every brutal hit that his brother received. As he staggered back wards, he locked his knees and stayed standing.

"I'm sorry father." He muttered out.

"Damn it. If she's out there any longer she'll ruin me." Bankotsu didn't know what his father meant but his head lifted and the anger in his eyes stiffened his shoulders.

"I'm sorry I can get her back."

"You know where she is?" His father questioned.

"No but I can look around. I'll find her and I won't let her out of my sight again. I promise just give me another chance. I'll get her back." His voice became hoarse and his numbing knees gave in as he fell on all fours. Bruises could be felt as he erg him self to stand but as the pain struck, his efforts were meaningless. His pain, his suffering, these beatings were all because of that wretched girl and when he finds her, he's going to make sure she felt the same pain. His father walked up to the boy and tangled his fingers into Bankotsu's hair and lifted him up to his feet.

"You better find her by tomorrow." Naraku pushed his son aside as he exited the room, leaving the two brothers' in silence.

"Bankotsu are you okay?"

"Find her. When you find her bring her straight to me go it?" The strictness in voice and the anger in his eyes made fear course through his body. He compiled to his orders and went straight out of the living room and exited the house. Bankotsu was going to kill the girl but before he could do that, he had to find the bitch. Though as he thought back to the anger in his brother's eyes, he felt a little sorry for his cousin because he knew that Bankotsu was going to give the girl any mercy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru and Kagome are back together. Yay but I thought that was pretty fast. Well 3 month isn't really fast but as you read it's fast lol. Well besides for my stupidity well I hope you guys weren't confused and review if you thought it was fantastic. Well not fantastic but kind of good or maybe not kind of but sorta good or maybe…well never mind you guys get the point but drop a review. Laters


	15. letters of betrayl

Sesshomaru woke up from the sun that hit his eyes. He had a headache but he ignored the pounding as a sigh escaped him. There was a slight nudge on his arm as Kagome rolled over to find a comfortable position. That's all she did, she didn't wake up but stayed asleep. For a while he stared at her with adoring eyes but doubt broke through his thoughts and he looked away.

As much as he loved her, as much as he couldn't stand being without her, he still couldn't get the thought of his mother's heart in a girl he loved. His mother meant the world to him but Kagome did to. His mother was dead and Kagome was right here with him. There was no other choice; there was no reason to hold a grudge against Kagome because he had already killed her parents. The deed was done, they were dead and the only thing left in his life was the girl that laid beside him. Sleeping fully clothed beside her.

He rubbed his face with his hands. He couldn't believe he passed the chance to sleep with her but he knew it wasn't the time. The other day Kagome was happy, willing to do anything for the guy she loved but Sesshomaru knew it wasn't the time. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, he really didn't know but the night passed and another day arose, there was nothing he could do about it now. "Kagome." He said, nudging her shoulder to wake her up.

She responded with a slight groan and flipping over so her back faced him. "Stupid idiot I said wake up." He shook her even harder but all he elicited were groans as she tossed and laid on her back. It was getting irritating, she was irritating and he couldn't believe that the love of his life was a heavy sleeper. He sighed and shook her even harder and prepared his self to yell at her until a knock on the door sounded.

"Shit." The knocks grew louder and his patience grew thin. He whipped the covers off of him and stomped across the floor and into the corridor. The pounding grew louder as he approached the door and a glare was set on his face. He swung the door open, he was set aback for a moment at the visitor in front of him but he kept his composure.

"What do you want?" He said sternly.

"I came for my cousin."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As soon as Sesshomaru had closed the door Kagome rapidly sat up and laughed. "He so fell for it." Kagome teased as she stretched and looked out the window. She took the covers off of her and placed her feet on the wooden floor. She couldn't believe she was back in his room, back with Sesshomaru and back too normal. Depression and also remorse had always sunken in her when she was with Inuyasha and his parents but now. Now she was happy and as she smiled even wider, she walked humbly to the door but she froze.

With her hand inches from the doorknob it started to tremble. Voices echoed through the walls and the one voice she noticed immediately was Hiten's. Taking a breath that had reflexively been caught with fear, she pressed her ears up against the wall as she listened.

"Your cousin's not here. I would have killed her if she ever showed her face to me." Sesshomaru took a step back and attempted to close the door but a hand stopped it from doing so.

"So let me take a look around. You wouldn't mind would you?" Hiten pushed the door and it slammed up against the wall. Sesshomaru wasn't the type to just watch a person enter his house with out being invited so as Hiten tried to make his way in, he shoved him back outside. As soon as he did a muscular hand wrapped around his wrist and standing up against the wall were two men. Sesshomaru hadn't noticed them pressed up against the wall but as the hand put him to his knees, he struggled to get free.

"Don't bother in struggling, they're my so called body guards. I really don't need one but their here and I'm kind of glad. It would be such a bitch if you refused to let me in." The two muscular men that held Sesshomaru down had a hard time keeping him on his knees. Hiten didn't fail to notice their struggles so he reached in back of his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

Putting it up to his ear he smiled. "Bring backup. I have a feeling that I'll be needing some." He hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket. He made a beeline through the living room and into the corridor and as Kagome heard thumping of footsteps approaching ever so closely, Kagome gasped.

"What am I going to do?" She said in a panic. There was nowhere to hide and the window that she always looked out of only could open half way. It wasn't enough room for her to squeeze through and she knew she was dead. She stammered for a second and then her eyes caught the closet. It was better than nothing and Kagome quickly went in it, closing the door behind her.

"Bankotsu's going to beat the shit out of you Kagome." He said as he opened the door, expecting to see his cousin. Though as his scanned the room no one was there. He looked around for a moment, checking the bed and even attempted to open the window, he went to a door that seemed like a closet and as he turned the knob it didn't budge. With that he laughed and a smirk was placed on his face.

"Fuck, don't let me break a sweat bitch." He knew she couldn't crawl out of the window so he sighed and grabbed out his phone once again. He pressed a few buttons and pressed send. One of his bodyguards that Bankotsu had ordered to tag around with him was waiting outside by the car. He answered with one ring and Hiten spoke.

"Bring the girl in. I don't have the fucking patience to break down the door." He knew that Kagome had to be in the closet but he was a lazy ass. He had been searching for her for days until finally checking at this house. Before his stop here, he had stopped by a close friend of Wataru's that had gone by the name of Inuyasha. That's where he met Sango and that's where he got the information. As he sat himself on the unmade bed, he waited.

He didn't had to wait that long as he heard screams coming from the front door. "Let me go! Sessho-Kun!" The girl yelled and as the man in uniform held her wrist tightly, he brang her in the room. Hiten smiled and stood up, he liked the fear in the child's eyes. She was keeping on a sullen face of anger, as she stood strong and glared at the man as he approached them.

"Leave." Hiten ordered the man as he took his gun and grabbed the girl's wrist to prevent her from leaving. The girl thrashed but as a click from the gun sounded she froze as it pointed right at her. She was scared, she thought she was going to fall from the numbing of her knees but she stayed standing, to afraid to even fall down. "Close the door on your way out." As the man compiled to his orders, Hiten threw the girl in on the floor.

Kagome watched everything from a little whole that was in the door that was locked up tightly. She clenched her hand into a fist debating on what she should do. Everything in her wanted to unlock the door and save that child but she froze. She didn't want to go back, she wanted to stay with Sesshomaru and her desire made her feet planted to the ground.

"Kagome come out of that damn closet or I'll kill the girl." Hiten averted his attention from the door to the child who had a terrified look on her face. "What's your name girl?"

She stayed quiet but as he put his index finger on the trigger she spoken. "R-Rin!" She screamed. The shriek made Kagome wince as her whole body shook. _Please just move! Move! _Her body didn't responded with her as it stood there, looking at the girl who was about to get shot any second.

"So how's it going to play out Kagome? Is Rin going to die or are you going to come out of that door?"

"Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled but no one came. Four men were holding Sesshomaru down on his knees. Once he had saw Rin come into the house, his struggles for escape became violent and more men had to step in to just put him on his knees. "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru please hel-"

"Shut up!" Rin was stricken with fear as he took a step forward and knelt down in front of her. The cold metal laid on her forehead, she couldn't breath at this point and Kagome's hand managed to lay on the doorknob.

"One."

"Please don't shoot me. Please don't-"

"Two." Kagome's eyes shut tightly as Hiten counted slowly and as Sesshomaru's name was yelled out once again Kagome fumbled on the lock as she tried ferociously to get it open. Her hands were trembling so bad that she couldn't get hold of the lock correctly.

"Wait don't-"

"Three." Hiten smirked as he pressed down on the trigger. Kagome was now able to get hold of the lock and she flew through the door but it was to late. A gunshot filtered through the house and there on her hands and knees, Kagome stared wide-eyed at the floor. Her arms shook violently; she didn't want to look at the side of her where Hiten was, afraid to meet her eyes with a pool of blood.

"Sh-Sh-She-Shesshomaru." Rin whispered as her whole body cemented at the gunshot. She looked at the side of her where a bullet whole pierced the floor inches away from her. The girl's voice made Kagome's heart sink but the moment she looked at the girl who was unharmed it was the same moment Hiten stood up and grabbed his cousin by the arm, forcing her on her feet.

"You gave me and my brother grief. Now come on!" His hand grasped her arm and forced her out the door but she pulled away.

"No! I don't want to go! I don't want to-"

"Like you fucking have a choice." He pointed the gun back at Rin and his hand took Kagome by the arm again. "One more out burst and I'll shoot her. Understand?" He shoved her out of the door where Sesshomaru was being held down. There was no point in escaping; there was no point in fighting back so she did as she was told.

"Stop dragging your feet. Hurry up." Nudging her forward, Hiten smiled at the thrashing man that held hellish glares. His golden eyes demanding to be free, his movements wanting to kill everyone that held him down. Kagome refused to look at him and as the gape between them grew wider with each step, her tears fell from her eyes.

"Damn it! I'm going to kill you!" Sesshomaru's words were seeping with poison as the daggers in his eyes flew toward Hiten.

"You know where we live but if you even step foot on our property these men will shoot you down. So there's no point in trying so forget about her and go on with your fucking life." He shook his head at the continuous attempts to get free but directed his attention to the men that held him down. "Hold this bitch down until I call you to set him free. I don't want him to be chasing after the car like a dog."

Kagome stood outside of the door with her back turned toward them. The cars waited and she didn't want to move. _I can't believe I have to leave. I don't want to go back. _She mused. Her feet were cemented to the floor and she felt a nudge to move forward but she didn't dare to step near the car.

"Move it."

"I don't wan to go. Please I just want to-"

"I don't care. Just move it." As if frustrated, he gripped her arm as he led her to the car and shoved her in it. He followed suit moments later, he heard whimpering but ignored it as he ordered the driver to go. The whimpering came out in tears as they pulled away from the home and as they turned a corner, the house disappeared.

"You knew that you couldn't escape. So why did you even try?"

"Because I believed that everyone should have something in their life that makes them happy. I want to have that happiness and when I had it you took it away from me."

Hiten wasn't like his brother and father. He was the youngest; he didn't understand anything that was going on with his father and his cousin. All he knew was that Kagome had killed her parents and that was about it.

"Can't you just let me go?" Kagome inquired, looking out at the passing scenery.

"You think I can? Do you think you can just waltz out of here? There's no possible way I can let you escape. My father needs you back and I can' t let you leave. I'm sorry." There wasn't any need to apologize to her but it unconsciously slipped out. He did feel a tinge of guilt but if he didn't listen he'll end up like Bankotsu. He'll be beaten and that was the last thing he wanted to have. His father scared him and that was enough to make him follow his orders.

As they pulled up in the driveway, Bankotsu was already waiting outside with his hand in his pocket. He hand a gruesome scowl on his face but when Kagome stepped outside of the car, his scowl turned into a smirk. It was weird, his face was bruised in various places and he slumped at if in pain. Bankotsu walked up to her and she didn't fail that he was limping.

His hand caressed her cheek and the air around them grew thick. "I've missed you. Why did you have to leave Kagome?" His eyes scanned her body and a mark on her neck caught his attention. It was spine tingling how his hand moved toward her neck and onto her shoulder blade. The thought of him choking her again frightened her but he just gentle pushed her up against the car. "What's this?"

The red marks on her neck intrigued him somewhat but anger soon set in as he realized what they were.

"I didn't expect him to go that far with you."

"Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry." Kagome managed to say.

"I'm not going to hurt you but do something even worse." His chest pinned her onto the car as he streamed his fingers through her jet-black hair. He snuggled his face upon her neck and his lips pressed against the hickey that she didn't acknowledge it was there. Holding her breath was all she could do, her eyes followed Hiten who had ignored them and went into the house. The bruises on his face couldn't' have been caused by anyone other than his father. She was gone, he received the beatings and now that Kagome was back, her nightmare was just beginning.

"You had sex with him didn't you?" He inquired between kisses.

"O-Of course not. I didn't-" Departing his lips away from her neck, he looked into her eyes that glimmered with fear and smiled.

"I know your lieing but let me tell you now. You're never going to escape and I'll make sure of it."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru slammed his fist into the floor, leaving a crack in the wood. After the men that held him down left, his only objective was to get her back. There had to be a way, there had to be some way to get her back but it seemed impossible. They had the area fully monitored and there was no way he could get in that house twice.

"Shit!" His fist connected with the floor and tears stung his eyes. He held them back as he looked up at the girl who watched him attack the ground. "Go home."

"But that lady. She got taken away and-"

"Go home!" He exclaimed as he got up and made his way through the corridor and into his bathroom. Rin just followed, ignoring his warning but she froze and he unlocked the cabinet under the sink and pulled out various guns and bullets. The amount of weapons that was set on the floor made her eyes widened and she debated if she should show him what the man had gave her.

She had a manila folder folded up in her pocket. The man that had gone by the name Hiten gave it to her to give it to Sesshomaru. She didn't know if she should show him the envelope, afraid that it might contain something that might anger him even more.

"Didn't I said to go home!"

"What are you going to do Sesshomaru?" He slammed the clip into the handgun that was place in his palm. He loaded every weapon he had but the only thing that was in the cabinet was two 9-millimeter handguns and a silencer. He was pushed to the point where he life didn't matter anymore and as he stuffed the guns in his pocket he stood up, loading the last clip in the gun that he had in his hand.

"I'm getting Kagome back. So go home and-"

"Here." Rin took out the manila folder out of her pocket and lent it out to him. Snatching it out of her hand he looked through the papers that was placed in the folder and his eyes widened. The contents on the paper made his anger build even more and he threw the papers aside, spreading the papers all over the floor.

"What happened Sesshomaru? What's-"

"Go home Rin. I have to visit my damn father."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I have a health project due on Monday and damn I didn't even start. So I'll have to update all of my stories on Tuesday. Sorry about that but I know the confusing is confusing and you're wondering what the papers said but of course I won't tell ya until later lol.


	16. Malicious hit

**Declaimer: I was watching inuyasha and i was like. Damn R. Takahashi is so good drawing Sesshomaru all cute like that. Well I like to sadly said that i don't own Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha. :cries:**

**Here's the chapter. Sorry it took so long. **

Chapter 15

Blood trailed down the corner of her lip. Her eyes stung with tears as it rolled down her cheek and on to the carpet where she laid. Pulled by the hair, she was forced to her feet, looking upon the pleasing expression on his face.

"My father will be happy when he sees you tomorrow." The bruises forming on her face grew darker but Bankotsu didn't care. He figured to give her the same punishment that he had received from his father. He didn't know whether to keep beating her even more but her bleeding mouth made sheer pleasure run through his veins. Kissing her and coaxing her to open her mouth, she refused. She tried to push her head as far back into the wall as possible but it didn't work. She attempted to turn her head to the side but his finger took hold of her chin, keeping it in place.

"N-No. Let go." Kagome pleaded but he curled his hand into a tight fist, he smiled as he sunk his fist into her stomach. The wind got knocked right out of her, she gasped for air and as she did, Bankotsu lunged his lips onto her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth and ending by licking her teeth.

"If you just opened your mouth I wouldn't have punched you." He let her go, watching her fall to her knees, gasping for air. The jolting pain was felt, her breath that she quickly caught ran through her and she clenched her stomach. Her breath came out into short gasp as her head started to black out. _Fuck I hate this. _

"So are you waiting for your hero to show up Kagome?" Bankotsu knelt beside her and took a hand full of her hair to tip her head up a bit. The lifeless expression was most enjoyable to see but the blood from her forehead as well as her lip covered her beautiful face.

"Answer me Kagome? You don't want to feel more pain again do you?"

"I want to see him." She whispered. "Sesshomaru."

"Wrong answer." He forced her onto her feet and backed her on to the wall. "You dare to even slip that damn name out of your mouth."

"You asked me and I'm just giving you a honest reply." She found herself staggering to the side from the fist impacting her face. Her arm was tugged backed into place and arms embraced her. She couldn't stand anymore, the beatings were forceful, not holding back a bit and she depended on him to keep her standing.

"My sweet Kagome. I hate for you to get hurt but you leave me no choice. Why don't you just say what I want to hear? It'll cause you less pain." He clung to him as the arms around her grew tighter. She expected her to say something that would make that smile on his face even wider but she refused. Clenching his shirt to keep her from falling, she held a smile of her own.

"Sorry Bankotsu but Sesshomaru told me never to lie." She didn't recall Sesshomaru ever telling her that but she wanted to anger him. There was no point in having him happy since she couldn't have that happiness to. Even though she defied him and that action would cause her much pain, she didn't care anymore. She came to a conclusion that she was never going to escape anyways.

So as expected his hand curled around her neck, slamming her into the wall. "I told you not to say that name. I told you-"

A knock on the door cut him off. Looking at his younger brother with a phone in hand, Hiten walked across the room and to his brother's side who still held Kagome by the neck.

"It's dad." He said, lending the phone to his elder brother.

"Yes." Kagome dug her nails onto his arm, trying to get his hand off of her neck. It was constricting, it was getting harder and harder to breath every second his hand remained on her neck. Though Bankotsu ignore the slight pain and squeezed even harder.

_"Did you find your cousin?" _

"Yes. She's right here with me."

_"Let me speak with her." _As if on cue, he let her go. She sank to the floor coughing heavily as she took a breath. The phone was lent out to her but she didn't take it quickly. Her mind couldn't register his actions because of the lack of oxygen that went to her head.

"Take it." He ordered. She did as she was told and put the phone up to her ear and with a hoarse tone she started.

"Hello?"

_"Kagome. Where have you been? We've been quite worried about you. What happened to your voice?" _The sound of Naraku's voice made her heart pound. She cleared her throat and tried to sound like she wasn't getting beaten for almost half an hour.

"Nothing I'm fine. I'm sorry I ran away. It won't happen again. I promise."

_"How are my sons treating you?" _

"Uncle. Can I ask you something?" She said trying to change the subject.

_"What is it? You can ask me anything." _

She met her eyes with Bankotsu who gripped her wrist, warning her not to say anything out of line. "Why can't I escape?" Immediately the phone was whisked out of her hands and Bankotsu took over.

"Father. I'm sorry about that. I'll-" It was silent for a moment and the phone was brought back to her. She didn't know what was going on but she was going to get answers. Grabbing the phone she held it up to her ear.

"Uncle?"

_"You want to know why you can't escape?" _

"Y-Yes."

_"Believe it or not Kagome but we're protecting you. If we didn't have you stuck in the house than you'll be killed." _The seriousness in his voice rang through her ears. This couldn't be, there was no reason for someone to kill her. Instead of Sesshomaru who had hated the Higurashi's, he was the only person who wanted to kill her but he looked passed that.

"But Uncle, Sesshomaru doesn't want to kill me. He doesn't want to-"

_"I had heard that you met him and for your aunt Kagura to hire him as your tutor bothered me a bit. But Sesshomaru wasn't the only one who wanted you dead."_

"Than who? Who wants to kill me and why?

There was silence and her hand reflexively tightened on the phone. A sigh was heard and she strained to listen. _"Well, try and figure it out Kagome, it's quite obvious."_ Naraku cut off the connection and she dropped her hand to the side with the phone in her grasp. _Who would want to kill me? _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Father!" Sesshomaru slammed his foot on the locked door and barged into the house. With its marbled tiled floor and the high ceiling he glanced and the girl who came rushing down the stairs to open the door but now that it was forced open she froze.

"Where's my father?" He asked the girl.

"Sesshomaru?" Sango was shocked. He didn't expect Sesshomaru to burst into the house like this. With his angered golden eyes desiring to draw blood he approached the stairs but silver hair took his attention as he set his eyes upon his half-brother, Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you doing here?" His younger brother asked with an impassive tone.

"Where's my father?"

"Why should I tell you? You separated yourself from us so why-" A lump in his throat had formed. He was staring straight at a barrel of a gun that Sesshomaru had whipped out of his pocket. His expression was sullen as he placed his finger on the trigger.

"Don't fucking waste my time. Where is that bastard?"

"What's going on in here?" Miroku as well as Kohaku froze in their steps as the gun in Sesshomaru's hands came into view. The air grew immensely thick with anxieties as well as fear. His glare was held strong and it looked like he wouldn't think twice to kill someone.

"Where is he?"

"He's in his study room and-" Another interruption came into view as a woman in a luxurious dress started to descend down the staircase. Like the others she stopped and stared at the gun and Sesshomaru just smirked at the sight of the woman.

"Kagura, my father's current wife. Go get him or I'll kill your son."

"Sesshomaru calm down what's going on with-"

"Shut up and get my father! You try to open your mouth again I'll kill him!" Sesshomaru clicked the safety off and it seemed that the little sound filtered the wide hall. Sesshomaru didn't have time for this, the more time he spent here, the more it put Kagome endanger. As he watched the woman scurry back upstairs his eyes wondered the house that had paintings and sculptures set up against the walls.

"Why are you doing this Sesshomaru?" Sango dared to ask seeing the boys was scared shitless to even open their mouths.

"It has nothing do with you but my so called father is dead once he steps into view."

"What are you talking about? Why are you-"

"You'll find out soon enough." Taking another gun out of his pocket, he kept one aimed at Inuyasha and the other aimed toward the landing of the stairs. His father came into view; his passive eyes and his intimidating expression made Sesshomaru glare even more piercing as ever before. He took off the safety and was about to pull the trigger until Sango ran in front of his father.

"You have to explain to us. You can't just shoot your own father like this. My brother and I don't have parents. We live with strangers but they love us like we were their own children. Kohaku and I longed for a mother or a father and seeing you aim a gun at your father and attempting to shoot him without any hesitation doesn't make any sense. You have to-"

"He tried to murder the person that I truly loved. He hired someone to kill Kagome and if she hadn't come to me yesterday she would have been dead today. Is that right father?" Sango stepped aside and couldn't believe what she just heard. It sounded like a lie but as she looked up at the man who held a sullen face, she stepped away from him.

"Tell me who you hired! Tell me that you wanted to kill her!" He didn't answer but as Sesshomaru grew impatient, he sighed.

"I can't believe you fell in love with a girl like her. When I found out she was still alive I tried to live with the fact that she was going to be staying at our home. But as months passed and memories flooded my mind, I couldn't take it anymore. So I did set up a hit on Kagome but she was gone before it could be sent out. So it was most displeasing."

Sesshomaru placed his finger on the trigger and pointed it straight at his head. "That's all I needed to hear now tell me, it that hit still on."

"Of course it is. I've hired many men to kill her, all they have to do is seek her out but it's surprising that you knew."

"I got my sources so goodbye."

Before he could pull the trigger, his father spoke out once again. "She has your mother's heart and you still love her. I don't understand you son."

"Don't call me that. I'm not your son… I don't want to be your son. So cut off the hit or I'll kill you right here."

"My son. I knew you didn't love your mother with that damn scowl on your face but taking the side of a murderer is quite shameful."

Sesshomaru's hand shook in anger and he tried to keep himself from pressing the trigger. "How dare you even say that? You cheated on my mother with that wench of a woman and had this bitch." He motioned to Inuyasha who tried to take this in as calmly as possible.

"Sesshomaru. That woman you love so dearly will die and Izayoi will rest in peace but you better hurry Sesshomaru. I just got a call and I heard Kagome's at her uncle's house. She'll die by midnight so why don't you stop wasting your time here and kill yourself saving the girl you love." Anger got the best of him as he went up the stairs and shot his father's right leg. In the documents that Ren had, it had informed him that his own father had hired almost 8 people to find and kill Kagome. It had strict directions, find her and kill her. They were all paid in advance and they all looked for her. Now that one of those assassin's had found her, he had nothing but anger stored in him.

Everyone in the house gasp as his father fell to the floor, his leg causing a pool of blood. "So is this what's it going to end up to son? You're going to kill me. It won't change anything."

"It might not change anything but it's a start." Kagome aimed the gun to his head but a screech broke through his thoughts.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin stood by the door as she huffed and puffed for air. She had sprinted all the way here. She had followed him far away making sure she wasn't caught but now that she had found him, she was met with a horrible scene.

"Didn't I tell you to go home?" Sesshomaru still had the gun to his father's head, staring at the girl who pulled out paper out of her bag. She was a smart girl. She had read through the whole paper and as she approached Sesshomaru she heard a growl escape his lips.

"leave or-"

"If you don't leave now they'll kill the lady. They'll kill Kagome."

"What are you talking about? It's only 11:45 in the afternoon, I have until midnight until…"

"No you don't. Who ever is going to kill her is going to kill her in 15 minutes. They're going to get her now. It says it all in the papers and-"

"Is this true?" Sesshomaru looked at his father who had a malicious grin and as soon as you knew it a gunshot echoed through everyone's ears. Their eyes widened as they saw his father lying on the floor. With a bullet whole in his shoulder, he just fell unconscious but Sesshomaru wasn't going to stop there. He aimed it to his head but a tug on his shoulder made him miss the shot completely.

"Rin what are you-"

"You have to go to her. I don't want her to die. I don't want her to-" Sesshomaru tuned the girl out and looked at his unconscious father. Letting out a sigh he roughly grabbed Rin's wrist and dragged her down the stairs. He was going to finish his father but he had to save Kagome until it was to late.

"Come on Rin pick up the speed." Sesshomaru sprinted down the street but Rin slowed him down so he carried the girl and turned a corner.

"I thought you was going to send me home?" Rin asked.

"You won't listen anyways so you're going to help me. I have a plan." About 8 guys looking for Kagome and trying to find her. He already had one going to her right now to shoot her down. As he sprinted to the house he thought about a full force plane that will work but under these conditions it was hard to concentrate but he vowed that he would die trying to save his one true love no matter what the circumstances may be.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

You think the next chapters going to be the last chapter but unfortunately it isn't. I know you guys want to see the ending but more angst stuff is elevating also bits of romance and when I thought about this whole Sesshomaru's dad all evil than that's when the story grew. I was going to let the next chapter be the last but it turned out like this so yea. I hope you guys like it though. See ya and wish me luck on my damn Health presentation. Fuck do I hate presenting in front of the class. But tell me how you think about this up coming plot. Hehe.


	17. When you thought it was over

"Sesshomaru please save me. Where are you?" Kagome hugged her legs up to her chest and rested her chin onto her knees. The whole time she sat there on the bed she cried. Every time she would wink the bruises on her face would sting with pain. Her tears that trailed down her eyes made the open cuts on her lips cringe with discomfort. Lucky thing there wasn't a mirror or she would have died by just looking at her reflection.

She didn't need to see herself, she knew she looked awful but with a shrug she got off the bed and to her window. Propping her elbows on the window frame she sighed at the sounds of birds fluttering free and the blue sky that had scattered clouds here and there. It was a wonderful day outside but as wonderful as it was the only thing that masked her face was remorse.

Kagome's eyes peered down along the walls where bodyguards stood 2 or 3 feet apart from each other, keeping an eye on the house as well as keeping any trespassers such as Sesshomaru out. With 9-millimeter guns hidden under their coat jacket, they had permission to shoot and kill Sesshomaru if he was spotted.

For a minute or two she decided to stay at her window as everything outside, the birds, the trees, the slight wind, reminded her of Sesshomaru. The first time she had escaped from Kagura's house, she had met Sesshomaru in the park…well not met but bumped in to. Than they went to his house, it all seemed to unreal but she was happy. The moment he first laid his lips on her, the moment his strong, protective arms wrapped around her. It all was a dream that had come true but as always her dreams would be crush.

Bankotsu was out somewhere while Hiten kept his self locked up in his room. "At least I can relax for a while until that dumb ass comes again." She said dryly, taking a last glance out the window. As she was about to turn she stopped for a moment, seeing a object pass through the trees that fenced the cement walls outside of the perimeter. She was baffled for a moment and thought it was a cat or something until the guard that stood right below her window suddenly collapsed. The two other guards that stood beside that one side of the house checked on the man. Kagome leaned out the window and got a better look. It was strange, with the two men with there backs turned from the trees, the man who had suddenly collapsed formed a pool of blood around him. Before the 2 guards could react and look back, the same dark figure rushed to there turned backs, than in a blink of an eye they fell to the ground, blood gushing out of her neck and surrounding their bodies.

He came into view, a man with black hair wrapped in a high ponytail looked up at her and smiled. His hands were covered with blood and he tightly clasped two knives in his hands until he ran off to the back area of the house. Kagome didn't see him before and with that smile on his face he must be here to save her.

"What's going on?" She stood in silence for a moment, trying to recollect the sequence of events that just happened in one minute. First the man killed 3 men in a flash and now he was going to the back of the house seeing that there were more men in the front rather than the back. As she went through her thoughts she heard shuffling of footsteps and she ran to the door and pressed her ear up against it.

She strained to hear beyond the wooden door but it was silent. For a moment she thought the pony tailed man had been caught and killed but a click from the door sounded in her ear and she stood up and took a step back as the door was opened, revealing the same man that killed those men.

With his high ponytail, icy blue eyes, and brown wristbands on his and a headband around his forehead he smiled. The knives that were in his hand were tucked in a holster that was wrapped around his legs, and was replaced with a gun. As he raised the gun to her head, he smiled.

"Wait. Aren't you here to save me?" Kagome asked hastily.

"Sorry. I'm here to kill you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

With her Jaken doll in hand, Rin ran up to the big house and smiled as two big men blocked her from going any further. They were intimidating but she stood her ground as she put on the biggest smile of her life.

"Hi mister. So can I visit the white house today?"

"I have to ask you to leave the premises young lady." The man on the right said as he motioned her to leave but she was rooted to the floor. She wasn't going to leave no matter what, unless they carried her out of course.

"What does premises mean?" She asked but she was smarter than this. She just needed to buy some time.

"It means area so leave the area or we'll have to make you leave."

"But what does area mean. Jaken wants to know." She lifted her green monster doll toward them as they cocked an eyebrow at the ugly stuffed animal.

"Area means this place now leave. Don't make me tell you again little girl." Rin nodded and set her bag on the floor, stuffing her doll in the bag. Once she got it in, she zippered it up and slung the bag over both shoulders. Even though she may get shot with this action and even might die, she took her chances as she took a deep breath.

"I'm not little." With pumped arms she scowled and kicked two of the men in the shin. She made a run for it. She didn't run to the house but ran around the open area causing 3 guards to chase after her.

Sesshomaru smirked as he heard yelling beyond the cement walls. Climbing a tree he looked over the wall, making sure no one seen him. As he scanned the area, 3 bodies were drenched in blood. His heart took capacity in his throat as he jumped over the fence and ran toward the back of the house where he found more lifeless bodies. He knew he didn't have time and he prayed, for the first time in his life he prayed that he wasn't to late. He made a run for it; he went through the sliding door and into the kitchen. He didn't care if someone saw him nor did he care if he would attract attention. As he grabbed both of his guns tucked under his shirt. He clicked off the safety and ran up the stairs like rapid fire.

He knew exactly where to go and he didn't stop for anything. Inches from the door a gunshot blared out, making his breath caught for a second. Although the gunshot was clearly heard, he rammed into the door and tackled the man that stood beside Kagome who laid face flat on the ground.

"What the fuck-" Sesshomaru was on top of him; he drove his knee into his back and pointed the gun at his neck. Pulling the trigger, the man's body laid motionless as his thrashing stopped in mere seconds. His heart stopped, he looked at the blood that started to form around Kagome's arm. It smeared on the carpet slowly and he started to tremble at the sight. Kagome didn't move she stayed there with her face on the floor. Tears started to form in his eyes as he got up and approached her body.

"I was to late." He whispered. All his efforts were at a lost at this point and nothing could possible bring her back. "Damn it." Tears trickled down his eyes. His empty heart, the feeling of losing someone he loved once again had struck him like a bullet. He fell to his knees, unable to stand anymore. He loved her and his tears couldn't bring her back, as much as he cried she didn't move. "Damn it Kagome! You stupid idiot wake up!"

_**"I love you Sesshomaru. I'll never leave you I promise." **_

Memories flooded his mind, he took her arm and nudged her but she didn't open her eyes. "You promised me Kagome. You promised me. Please don't leave me." He knew at any moment the guards were coming but he didn't care. He leaned his head on her shoulder crying. Her mind hazed but as she rolled over and opened her eyes, he bolted upright and looked down at her weak smile.

"You came." Kagome had woken up from the slight unconsciousness that she fell into. She sat up and winced as pain struck her arm. The bullet grazed her shoulder but because she was so weak and didn't get a wink of sleep, the unsuspected painful graze to the arm shut down her systems for a bit. Blood trailed down her arm, the wound from the man that went by the name of Koga slit her arm with the knife to play around and when he decided to stop playing he had attempted to shoot her but he missed.

"K-Kagome." The tears that fell from his eyes surprised her. The second she knew it she was looking at him as he stared contently at her but soon enough he lunged toward her and wrapped his arms around her. It was comforting to feel his warmth and to feel his protective embrace. The moment didn't last though; he pulled away from her and pulled her onto her feet.

"We have to go. Come on." Sesshomaru grabbed her uninjured arm and pulled her out of the room and down the stairs. As he took a turn toward the sliding door that led to the back yard, he noticed guards inspecting the dead bodies. He was stopped in his tracks and rapidly got behind the table and pulled Kagome with him. It was a moment that seemed to rely on luck as Sesshomaru pushed up against the cabinets as the guards ran passed them with there guns in hand and ascending the stairs.

"We have to go." Pulling her out the sliding door Kagome clung to Sesshomaru's sleeve as they were met with one of the guards. Sesshomaru stood still as the gun pointing at him was threatening to fire at any sudden movements.

"Give us the girl and put the gun down." Sesshomaru did as he was told. Kagome on the other hand saw a shape of a gun tucked behind Sesshomaru's back pocket. Lifting up his shirt slowly and grabbing the gun in her hands, she placed her finger on the trigger. She didn't know how to aim or if she was going to hit him in one shot. If she missed it meant Sesshomaru's life but if she got him than she would be saved. But it was a 50/50 chance and as the guard approached them, Kagome whipped the gun from behind Sesshomaru and shot the guy with her eyes closed shut.

The sight she met as she opened her eyes was horrifying. The guard was staggering backward. He was shot in the shoulder but Sesshomaru took care of the rest as he took the gun from the ground and shot him in the head.

"Kagome come on. Kagome!" As much as he pulled her to move, she stood still, staring at the guard who laid motionless on the floor. Her eyes widen and she could have sworn that she had seen her father, lying there in the same position. Lying there with a bullet hole through his head and not moving. It wasn't just an image, it was a memory but she was lifted off of her feet and into his arms as her eyes were glued on the dead body.

"Father."

As he ran to the side of the house, he spotted Rin on top of a tree waving her hands in the air. It wasn't like he didn't hear it, that word made him wince but he ignored it, setting Kagome back on her feet. Folding his hands on top one another he motioned Kagome to step up and get over the fence but she still had a dazed look in her eyes.

"Kagome! This is not the time! Hurry before someone comes." Those words caught her attention and she placed both hands onto his shoulder and stepped on his hands as he boosted her up. The little girl grabbed Kagome's wrist and helped her onto the branch.

"I'm glade your safe Kagome-chan." As soon as Rin jumped off the branch, Kagome did the same as Sesshomaru followed suit moments later. She was taken by the arm and was led down the alley. Rin followed as if she knew where she was going, maybe she knew where she was going but Kagome was confused. She didn't know where they were taking her but as they stopped in the busy streets of Tokyo, Sesshomaru let go of her hand and knelt in front of Rin, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Remember what I said? You know the way right?"

"Of course Sesshomaru. I know."

He placed his hand on the child's head and stood up, running in the other direction. "I'm counting on you Rin."

"Wait! Sesshomaru where are you-"

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll protect you." The girl took her hand and started to pull her across the street, it started to rain but Rin held a smile as she hurriedly led the way. Kagome followed, still having no clue to where they were going but as they sat on a bench, waiting for the bus, the girl put her bag beside her and took out a doll, she put it on Kagome's lap and smiled.

"His name's Jaken. He has these two-headed Dragon's that takes him across the plains of the feudal era. He protects me with his staff of two heads that spits out fire and as he protects me, he'll protect you to Kagome." She stared at the rushing cars passing by, swinging her feet back and forth as her feet hung from the chair. Kagome knew she was just pretending but she still smiled back at Rin.

She stared at the doll. It was really disturbing to look at but as Rin said, it protected her. She believed in this inanimate object that it would protect her till the very end and as Kagome lifted it up toward the sun she smiled. Like Rin believed in the doll, Kagome needed to believe in Sesshomaru. Even though he had ran out of her she still had to believe that he would come back and protect her.

"Rin?"

"Yes." She said looking up at a sullen expression on Kagome's face.

"Do you know what just happened?" Rin pressed her lips together, looking at her back. She had the papers all about the plans that Sesshomaru's father had plotted. Kagome was hunted and was to be killed but as she looked back at Kagome she gave her an assuring smile.

"I do know what happened but I can't tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe that Sesshomaru should be the one to tell you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru slammed into his apartment and rushed through the corridor and into his room. Even though he took a big risk in coming here, he still had to get things that were necessary to have. Getting to his room and sliding a carry-on bag from under the bed, he started packing it with clothes. After getting that done, he went into the closet and looked around until his lost memory came back. Ever since he was little, he had saved up money in a shoebox that him and his mother had decorated with birds and clouds. It was kind of a girly box but as he flung clothes off of the box he hesitated before deciding to pack the box in his carry-on. It was the last item that he had of his mother, besides for the bracelet that was covered with blood at this moment he had cherished this box. So besides taking out the wad of cash that contained a couple of hundred and 50-dollar bills, he took the whole box.

As he went back into the closet, he shuffled through his pocket until taking out a key. At the far corner was a small safe and as he opened it, he stood up and took the bag off of his bed and into the closet. Loading the 5 handguns and stuffing it in the bag, he grabbed 14 separate clips that was loaded with 19 bullets in each clip and threw it in the bag. This wasn't the time to take chances. There were 7 more people out there that were paid to seek and kill Kagome. So as he zipped the bag and flung it over his shoulder, he looked back at the room he lived in for almost 3 years and left.

Outside was pouring rain; he closed the front door and headed toward the bus stop. He could count on Rin, even though she was only 9, she was a smart girl. Kagome and Rin should have been at the small house he had purchased a month ago. With his various jobs and the money he was getting, he got a 2-bedroom house and was going to live in it until he had decided to stay in the apartment for a little longer until he had more money to keep him standing. So as he saw a flyer on the bulletin board at the school, he took the tutoring job. He didn't know it was going to end up in him skipping college and running for his life.

Though as bad as it sounded, he didn't regret meeting Kagome. Even though his life was at stake, the thought of regret would never pass his mind, seeing that now, in many years, he had found his one true love.

As he got to the bus stop, he shoved his hand into his pocket and brang out his phone. Dialing a number he waited patiently as it rung in his ear.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"When Sesshomaru was stuck babysitting me, he took me to this house to check it over. It was the only day he could look over the house and buy it so he had no choice in bring me. All we have to do is go in the basement and switch on the fuse box and run the electricity."

Soaking from head to toe, Rin took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. The door creaked as it revealed darkness. Water dripped on the wooden polished floors and Rin had took her hand as they stepped into the house.

"So do you know where the basement is?" Kagome inquired reaching out her hands in front of her to make sure she wasn't bumping into anything.

"Yeah it's this way." She was tugged suddenly and the open door that had illuminated little light that came from the streets wasn't enough to see where she was going. She heard a thump and she thought that Rin had kicked something but she just opened a door that soon creaked.

"Watch out. There's stairs." Slowly inching their way down the steps the moon that shot through the small windowpanes positioned on the highest part of the cement wall, she could finally see. Locating the fuse box, she squinted and finding the switch, she flipped it as the basement lights finally lit up the area.

"This is better." Kagome flipped the lights of the basement off, as they made there way upstairs where the rest of the house was now brightly lit. Rin lead the way as usually but as she got to the landing of the stairs she froze.

"Hey. Ren, what's wrong?" As she got to the landing, Rin immediately attached herself onto Kagome's sleeve as she trembled. Kagome looked down at her but as she looked at the front door her eyes widened. She wrapped her arms around Rin protectively as the man in the house smiled at the two women.

"Who are you? Get out." Kagome stared at his mischievous smirk as he tilted his head to the side.

"Sorry, I can't do that." He lifted his shirt and pulled out a gun as his tongue licked his upturned lips. "I have a job to do and as for you Kagome Higurashi, You're apart of that job that I need to finish."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dum-Dum-Dummmm…hehe.. well I have another damn project due this week. I'm done with my health project and now it's science. I have to look for an endemic species of Hawaii and I picked the Happyface spider. It has a scientific name but I forgot but if you have any web pages on that don't hesitate to send it to me because I'm so way behind that I didn't start on it. But any ways I hope you like the chapter. Sorry I had to put it on a cliffy but that's how it is. Sorry about that but oh well. I won't be able to update in about a week so I apologize about that as well.


	18. Sleepless nights

Rin trembled nervously as she gripped Kagome's sleeve tightly. She held the child but she couldn't hide the fact that she was just as scared as Rin was. Her legs felt weak but she locked her knees as she stared at the guy coming closer. The fact was that she was going to die no doubt about it but she couldn't help but nudge Rin in back of her as she stood protectively in front of her.

"Why are you here?" She inquired as her voice trembled slightly.

"I came here for you. Now why don't you come to me and-"

"Don't come any closer!"

"And why not? You're so beautiful that I can't restrain myself." He moved closer and as he did, Kagome slightly moved back as Rin moved with her, gripping Kagome's shirt. She felt a tinge of fright as Rin got to the side of her and Kagome hit her back against the wall.

"Kagome. What are we going to do? What are we-"

"Run to the room and lock the door." Kagome whispered.

"But I can't, I just-"

"He wants me right? So go. He won't chase after you, just go." Rin hesitated as she bit her bottom lip. But as the brown haired man came closer, she looked up at Kagome one more time.

"I can't. I promised Sesshomaru."

"Don't be stupid. Just-" Her mouth quickly shut as the brunette's hand caressed her cheek. She felt a weight on her arm signifying that Rin didn't go but just stood there, trembling furiously. The gun in the brunette's was held firmly in his hand and Kagome stood still. The amount of fright that coursed through her body didn't let her move. _Damn it. I can't fight back. I can't-_

"Kagome. What a pretty name. It matches your beauty." The cold metal was lifted as it dragged along side her cheek. Closing her eyes tightly she tried hard to control her breathing. With her eyes shut she could feel his lips attach its self on to her neck but it wasn't enough to convince her to move as the gun dragged down to her chin.

"I want you all to myself." He whispered between kisses. "I want you and your body all to my self." She felt a tinge of pain as a groan escaped her. He was sucking on her pulse and the beating of her heart grew haste. As much as Rin wanted to just kick him in the groin, she couldn't. The gun was on Kagome's head and the slightest mistake would cause the weapon to go off.

"S-Stop it. Stop touching her." Rin managed to say.

The brunette kissed Kagome's neck one more time until looking down at the girl who held a glare towards him. He smiled down at her and knelt down to meet her gaze. Rin gasped suddenly at the action and pressed herself up against the wall.

"You're cute to girl but I don't have any interest in little girls. Sorry about that." Putting his hand on her head she stood completely still. Her breath caught but she soon heaved it out as he stood up again.

"If you're going to kill me than kill me but don't hurt Rin."

He let out a laugh and caressed her cheek, pressing his chest on to hers. "I like you. You seem very interesting but I have to do my job." Lifting the gun up to her cheek once again he pressed his lips on her neck and worked his way to her cheek ever so slowly. There breaths mingled as his lips were 2 millimeters away from her lips. He stared straight at her as he moved 1 millimeter closer. As he turned his head slightly to kiss her, a gun shot rang out and a thump followed suit.

Her eyes widened and the sound broke through her ears. The man that was in front of her got to his knees as he placed a hand on his head, rubbing it vigorously.

"You fucking bastard. Didn't I tell you not to fucking scare her like that?" Sesshomaru walked into the house with a glare place on his face as he picked up the bag that lay next to the brunette who got up slowly and smiled.

"You didn't need to throw the thing at me. Sheesh, were in the neighborhood to so don't shoot a gun here. Do you want the police to come or what?" The brunette was wrenched toward Sesshomaru as his hand curled his shirt and pulled him closer. Kagome on the other hand sank to the ground as he watched Sesshomaru whack the other guy across the head with his own gun after letting him go.

"Fuck, I called you to come here so you could protect them, not fucking scare the crap out of them. You tried to lay your damn lips on my girl you stupid leech. I'll shoot you with my own gun you damn-"

"Sesshomaru…" The two men looked over to Kagome who had a confused expression on her face. She was still trembling along with Rin who stood motionless. Sesshomaru knelt down in front of Kagome and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Kagome. Are you okay?"

"Who is he?" Sesshomaru shot a glare over his shoulders, looking at the brunette who just nervously smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"His name's Satoru. I called him before I got here to watch over you guys but I guess he took that at his advantage when he-" Sesshomaru paused. The hand around her shoulder tightened and she was pushed to the wall as he forcefully tilted her head to the side and examining her neck that had a slight redness emerging.

Satoru turned on his heels heading for the front door that was open. He didn't even bother to escape quietly as he dashed toward the slightly open door but as he got closer it immediately slammed shut and Sesshomaru's carry-on bag laid in front of it. Hovering over him seconds later were hellish eyes and he immediately found himself on the floor as Sesshomaru turned him around and punched him across the face.

"You fucking touch my girl. You laid your lips on her."

"I-I was kidding Sesshomaru. We're buddies aren't we? Remember when I shared crayons with you in kindergarten? Well it's the same thing right?" Sesshomaru clenched his fist tight as his knuckles cracked. Grabbing the brunette's shirt, he pulled him on his feet.

"I told you not to touch her didn't I?… Didn't I?"

"I'm sorry. I was kidding around. You know me always the kidder."

"And then you make a lame excuse as to bring up sharing crayons! You expect me to share her with you? You touch her again and I'll-" Suddenly Rin marched up to the both of them and rapidly kicked Satoru's shin. He fell on his back at the unsuspected blow and that's when Ren didn't hold back.

"Don't call me a little girl." He went around him and sunk her foot in his stomach. "You scared us you stupid idiot. You scared us! You scared us! You scared us!" Ren kicked the man in various places and Sesshomaru walked away from the two, not even bothering to stop the girl who thrust his foot in his chest.

Kagome was standing at this point as she leaned up against the wall. " You okay Kagome? Sorry about Satoru but he's just as stupid as-" Sesshomaru suddenly stumbled backwards as Kagome lunged toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His eyes shot open as there lips locked with one another. She was the one always receiving the kisses not him but as she coaxed his mouth open by pushing his lips hard toward his he compiled as there tongues entwined with one another. The heat that radiated off of his damped body made adrenaline rush through her veins. Kagome leaned her weight on top of him and he walked backwards until he tripped and landed on his back.

His elbows propped him up but she didn't let his lips go. Kissing him deeply she felt a feverish tinge that clouded her mind but she shrugged it away as her hands reflexively laid on his cheeks, licking the roof of his mouth. "I love you so much Sesshomaru." She said between kisses but he didn't let him reply as her head tilted to the side a bit. It was the first time that Sesshomaru felt a blush on his cheeks. He couldn't breath but as the room became blared with a scream. Sesshomaru snapped his shuteyes open as he gently pushed Kagome away, looking behind him.

"At least you could have waited until the child was out of the room." Satoru said with a mischievous smirk as his hands were placed on Rin's eyes. She was thrashing and was demanding for him to let her go but he held his hand over her eyes.

With heat radiating off of her cheeks she got off Sesshomaru and averted her eyes away from them. "I'm sorry." She said in a squeak. Sesshomaru smiled and nuzzled his face up against her neck. Kissing her cheek as he laid his hand on hers.

"You don't have to be sorry." Taking her hand, he lifted her off of the floor and simultaneously, Satoru let Rin go and as soon as he did, Rin kicked him in the shin again. Glaring at the child sighed heavily and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"So you want alone time with your lady?" Satoru whispered into his friend's ear. "My little sister will love to have Rin over. My mom won't mind either so how about it? By the display your woman showed I can tell that the sex is going to be good tonight." Shoving his face to the side, Sesshomaru sighed.

"Get out or I'll shoot you in the leg."

"Come on. You know these walls are not thick enough to conceal those moans you'll be yelling out. The girl's going to be awake the whole night. My mom will watch the girl so how about it? Just want you to be happy man." Satoru elbowed Sesshomaru's shoulder until he gave in.

"If Rin doesn't want to go than she's not going." After that little confirmation, Satoru approached the angered girl cautiously. As he got to her and knelt down beside her, they talked for a little while until she smiled and shook her head up and down.

"Really Sesshomaru! You'll be okay with that." Rin shouted out with a smile.

Satoru had a mischievous smirk on his face and it was something that Sesshomaru didn't like. It actually made his skin crawl but he held a sullen expression as they both approached him with smile on their faces. For a girl who just kicked his ass because of the fright he caused her, she sure recovered fast.

"What did you tell her?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Satoru's sister has the new PS3. They also have the Xbox360 and a PSP! Can I sleep over at Satoru's house please Sesshomaru?"

"When did your sister get those systems?" Sesshomaru asked as Satoru shrugged.

"You know how my mom likes to spoil her. So how about it Sesshomaru? You and your woman and a night of-" Cutting Satoru off with a fist to his stomach, he shook his head at the pathetic perv. He was a friend of his but he never could recall when a perv like Satoru became friends with him. With a stern guy and a playful guy like Satoru, it was a bad mix.

"And a night of what Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she watched Kagome in the kitchen, looking out the window. She was there ever since Satoru had covered her eyes and she was worried about Kagome. The sadness in her eyes seemed like she was thinking really hard about something but looking back at Sesshomaru, he curled his fist and punched Satoru across the head.

"You answer that question I'll kill you. Now Rin do you want to go to his house or-"

"Yea I want to go but what are you going to do to Kagome tonight? What is Satoru-"

With a slight blush on his cheeks, he dragged his hand down his face, glaring at the brunette who laughed at Sesshomaru's predicament.

"Never mind that. Just go and you better bring her back first thing in the morning."

"Yeah no problem man." Putting his hand on his shoulder to ensure that everything was going to be okay. Sesshomaru glared daggers at him as a growl escaped him. With the uneasy atmosphere Sesshomaru was letting out, he withdrew his hand and led Rin to the front door where an umbrella was propped up against the wall. Opening the umbrella, Rin smiled and waved goodbye with her doll in hand.

Waving goodbye his self, they closed the door. Sesshomaru had a mean headache but noticing that Kagome was in the kitchen staring at the rain hitting the window, he made his way to her. The moment Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her waist she came back to reality but remained staring out the window. Rain, the clatter of water that hit up against the window brang dark memories that made her thoughts wonder. It lost her for a moment though as his chin rested on her shoulder she put on a smile.

Sesshomaru kissed her neck as he looked at her reflection. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothings wrong."

"Don't lie to me. Remember what I said the first time I met you? If you lie to me you'll get a kiss."

She laughed dryly. "A lie won't stop you from kissing me."

"Than tell me what's wrong."

After a great deal of silence she pressed her palm up against the window. The cold glass resembled the icy memories that she wished could just freeze and break away. Sesshomaru's warm touch wasn't enough for her to take away such pain that she received. Those shadow memories that light would never shine upon and take them all away just lingered in her mind.

"Some ones trying to kill me and you know about it right? Once I put things together and from what my uncle told me, I was thinking. Maybe I should give them what they want and just die. It doesn't matter anymore. My life, it doesn't matter. I don't want you and Rin to sacrifice your own lives. So maybe-"

"Don't say such things!" The arms around her tightened and she felt hot tears gathering in her eyes. "Are you stupid? Do you want to leave me? Didn't I tell you that I'll protect you, that I'll save you from any danger that you may come across? Didn't I? So why say such things when you have me here beside you. Why don't you just stop saying such things?"

"Because I can't trust you!" She shoved him away and turned to him revealing tears that fell from her eyes. "I don't know who to trust. I don't know who to go to. I don't know who wants to kill me! I try to figure out who wants to kill me and the more I try the more it leads to you! I have your mother's heart! My parents killed your mother and you killed my parents! So how am I supposed to know that you're just playing an act to just have revenge! You saved me just to have my blood on your hands! Don't you see, I don't know anything anymore and I can't take it!"

He clenched his fist, anger fastened in his eyes. She took a step back as he walked up to her. "You don't trust me." He grabbed her by the arm, slamming her back up against the counter causing a plate to fall and break on the wooden floor. "I would draw blood for you, I would die for you and you don't trust me? You do have my mother's heart but I still love you. How am I supposed to show you that? What do I have to do to show you how much I love you?"

"Than tell me…tell me that you don't want to kill me. Tell me that you aren't the one trying to kill me." Her heart ached so much she couldn't or didn't want to believe he was the one that wanted her dead. Words just started to come out of her mouth with out her consent but it were words that had to come out. Ever since she knew that someone was out to get her, it all just led to Sesshomaru but as his warm embrace eased her shoulders. She buried her face in his chest and cried, clinging to him tightly.

"I never want to kill you. I love you too much to do such a thing. I love you Kagome." He lifted her downcast chin and kissed her deeply. As the saying goes, actions speak louder than words and that is what Sesshomaru did. Lifting her off of the ground and into his arms, he walked slowly to the room, kissing her every time he stepped forward.

Breaths mingled, tongues entwined, and the warmth of each other's lips clashing upon each others made their hearts beat in unison. The only love, the only savior and the only tutor she ever had were hers and only hers. She belonged to him and vise versa and as pieces of clothing fell to the floor the night sky shadowed their past as they made new memories together.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I know I left you guys on a cliffy the other time so I'm ending it here. If I start again than it would end in a cliffy so yea. I wasn't going to write this chapter but oh well. During my work in the project I got half done I decided to take a break. So yea. Here it is. Very short but oh well.

Oh yea. I got another story in my head again lol. but as like this story it'll be out next week. I have to crank down already. damn I'm going to fail. Well I'll update this story, when you lost everything and my new story on tuesday.


	19. Odashiba troubles

"Where are we going?"

"This is stupid, Jaken hates surprises."

"Rin's right. Surprises suck Sesshomaru so why can't you just let us take off these blind folds." Kagome propped her elbow on the doorframe of the car. Once she had gotten dress this morning, she immediately was put in a car and Sesshomaru demanded her to put on a blindfold. It was baffling but as Rin leaned up against her shoulder, she stayed calm. Sesshomaru and Satoru sat in the front and they checked through the rearview mirror to make sure that none of the girls took off the blindfold.

" Just shut it Kagome. Can't you trust me by now?"

"I do trust you Sesshomaru but what does blindfolds have to do with trust. I mean were in a car and we don't know where we're going so I'm just wondering…where the hell are we going? It's been half an hour and I'm getting sick of this."

Satoru sighed, shaking his head at the two couples lack of communication skills. When one was calm the other would be slamming them with curse words. When one was sad the other would say 'get over it' and ignore them. To put it simple, the other would be Sesshomaru and Kagome would be the person who took his verbal abuse.

Satoru put a hand on Sesshomaru who kept his eyes on the road at all time. "You have sex with her and all you do is tell her to shut up. I swear, sometimes you-"

Kagome heard a 'thud' only suggesting that Sesshomaru had hit the brunette, who sat in the passenger seat. Shaking her head, she sighed. There was no point in arguing seeing that she wasn't going to get any answers so she leaned her head up against the window, listening to the faint music that was muffled by the wind that rushed out of Satoru's window.

"I told you to shut up about that stuff. Rin's in the car don't you-"

"She's sleeping already. I woke her up pretty early and my sister and Rin played video games until 3 o'clock in the morning. To bad she couldn't come though, my sister can be such a lazy ass sometimes." Checking the rearview mirrors, taking a glance at Rin who slumped on Kagome's shoulder, he sighed and leaned back to get comfortable. Kagome on the other hand was bothered with the lack of light that went through the thick cloth. She felt a little claustrophobic but as the car came into a halt, doors opened and closed.

Her door suddenly opened, she would have fell out of the car if it wasn't for Sesshomaru who put a firm hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Watch your step." Leading her out of the car he stood her in place as Satoru woke Rin up and placed her beside Kagome. This whole thing was confusing but as they uncovered the blindfolds, there eyes widened. The scene was breathtaking and the screams of joy that came out of the place made adrenaline seep through her veins.

"I can't believe it." Kagome muttered.

"Wow. Cool." Rin started for the area but Satoru grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her back in place. "Let go. I want to go inside."

"You like it? I thought you might want to have a little fun." Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her waist as his chin leaned on top of her shoulder. It was a sight to see. Kagome's smile and her wide eye expression eased his thoughts as well as his worries.

"I can't believe you got tickets to Odashiba Amusement park. Roller coasters, junk food, and unlimited rides… it's unlike you to be in such a place like this." The group made their way to the front gate, giving their tickets to the workers dressed as cartoon characters such as Mickey Mouse and goofy. Rin and Satoru made there way to 'It's a small world' while Sesshomaru and Kagome walked around.

"At least it makes you smile again." They walked hand in hand. The screams coming from the roller coasters got Kagome jumpy. As her eyes wondered the park she spotted the most torturous ride of all, 'the devils pit'. With its skyscraper-like falls and its rapid speed, it was the ride to go to. She ran to it, pulling Sesshomaru with her but she jerked back. Sesshomaru didn't move and a smile crossed her face as he stared at the huge ride.

"What's the matter Sesshomaru? Are you scared?"

With a sullen face he pulled her off to the other direction. "Of course not. I just wanted to ride something else."

"Really. What would that be?" Sesshomaru stopped as he stared off somewhere. Kagome tried to follow to where he was looking off at but couldn't see anything.

"What did you want to ride? The only ride I see is…" she was caught off as he pulled her in that direction. "Are you kidding Sesshomaru? The teacup rides. Are you fucking serious?" They stood in the line that contained children under the age of 11 and her face paled. "Sesshomaru are you serious?"

"Yes."

"No really. You're not just doing this to make me upset are you?"

"No."

"Are you serious? I mean are you positively sure you want to ride the teacup ride which only kids ride."

"Will you stop asking me that? I said I'm serious." He had a serious look in his eyes and a sense of excitement in the tone of his voice. The hand that held hers tightened and she let out an irritable sigh.

"No way. Are you serious?"

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"What? It's the teacup ride. Look who's around you…Kids!"

"So you don't want to go on it with me?" The hint of depression in his voice clung to her heart. It was like she was disappointing him. There was hesitation for a bit, her eyes stared at the roller coaster that she wanted to go on but than she caught that oh so cute, but depressing expression on his face.

"Are you serious?" She said again.

"If you don't want to ride it with me than fine." He let go of her hand and shoved her out of the line. He stood there with a frown as he crossed his arms. "I'll be lonely but as long as you're happy." Getting to the front of the line, Sesshomaru went through the gate and went inside a pink colored teacup that contain one nine year old boy and 3 eight year old girls.

"Damn it." Kagome went in the gate and sat beside Sesshomaru who smirked. She ignored it as the confusing and utterly baffled looks on the kid's faces caught her attention. After a few seconds of staring at one another, the girl in the frilly pink dress started to laugh, followed by the other kids beside her.

"They're laughing at us Sesshomaru." Kagome pointed out in embarrassment.

"Ignore it." It made no sense. With his sullen expression and the way he crossed his arms in front of his chest, it seemed like he didn't want to ride this stupid ride. Though she ignored it as usual and wrapped her arms around his. She stared at the children who remained laughing at them. With a faint of a blush on her cheeks, she leaned her head up against his shoulder as the ride began.

With 3 teacup rides, 5 whiney the pooh stream rides, and 2 it's a small world rides that they took with Rin and Satoru, she became literally depressed. Though with a new profound strength there was no more kiddy rides in the area. They have rode the entire kiddy rides and now it's time for the roller coasters.

"The devil's pit! Now come on." Kagome pulled him to the line but he refused. "You are scared are you?"

Sesshomaru glared at her. "I'm not scared. I just want to-"

"Just want to what? Rin and Satoru rode this ride already and the park is almost closing so we have to ride this." Struggling to move him toward the roller coaster she sighed. She had to go through torture riding those damn rides and now that she had finally gotten the chance to go to the ride she wanted, he refused. It wasn't fair, so she let go of his hand and walked off toward it.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru yelled after her.

"I'm going to the roller coaster."

"Hey! Wait! Hold on!" Taking her hand, he pulled her in his arms. He gripped her so tightly that she felt the tremble that emitted off of his body. He was scared for her and for himself; his grip was suffocating so she slowly pulled away. Though he responded with an even tighter grip as he pulled her back in his arms.

"Sesshomaru. What's wrong? Is it really that terrifying for you?"

"Don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you silly. Let's just ride the roller coaster okay."

Sighing with a faint tremble in his voice. He let her go, making his way to the ride. Kagome who held his shaking hand felt terrible. As much as she wanted to ride the roller coaster, something in the back of her mind was saying that she was just plain selfish. They were a few people away from going into the gate until she pulled him out of the line and off to the other direction.

"What's up Kagome? What's with you, I thought we were-"

"I've changed my mind!" The cruelty and harshness in her voice concerned him. He winced as she pulled him roughly to the refreshment stands. There was a high anxiety in her to go on that roller coaster ever since she saw it in a commercial but knowing that Sesshomaru hated roller coasters made her turn her back on it.

"What's wrong? You've been bothering me about that ride ever since we got here and now you don't want to go on it. Let's go back in line?" His sweet and calming voice was still a bit shaky as he pulled her to the ride but she pulled him back.

"No. I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat."

"Come on. You want to ride the roller coaster so let's go."

"I said no. Let's eat." They argued for a while. It seemed like this was the whole part of there relationship, arguing. 95 percent of there time spent with each other they would be yelling or would be in a quarrel. The 3 percent would be the happiness and the 2 remaining percent would be the pleasure but they were happy nonetheless.

"I'm going to get you to that roller coaster if I have to carry you. So let's go." After another tug, she pulled away from his grasp and ran off to the food stands.

"I'll go get something to eat okay? Wait there or I'll kill you." She jovially waved with a smile, running to a corndog stand. Sesshomaru was scared of the damn ride but he didn't want it to end up like this. Though with a heavy heart, he smiled and waited. Smiles, laughter as well as pure happiness passed by him. He looked at the little kids that sat on their father's shoulder and couldn't help but smile.

"A family." He whispered as a sigh escaped him. "A family would be nice."

"I hope you're talking about a family with me." That irritating voice rang in his ear. He thought the day would end happily and calmly but the object that was held behind his back made him froze.

"What are you doing here?"

"Now, now Sesshomaru. You don't want to get shot in the back do you?" She giggled as she drove the gun that was draped with a jacket up against his back. He grimaced as he narrowed his eyes. The only thing he worried about was Kagome but she was still in view, her back turned as she waited for the food she ordered.

"You hurt her I'll-"

"So you know… I always hated Kagome. He stole my boyfriend's heart; Inuyasha can be such a fool. He really is Menkui, just like you." (Means super facial, basically, a sucker for a pretty face.)

With the gun still pressed up against his back, Kikyo wrapped one arm around his waist, pressing her cheek on his warm back. He wanted to sucker punch the bitche's face but unfortunately he was backed up into a corner. With the gun and the crowd of people that walked around them, he was useless at this point.

"You're working for my father right?"

"You can say that."

"So who else is in this stupid plot? There's more than one person, Koga's dead and you're going to follow suite. But before that, who else is in on this?"

She giggled but tightened her grip around Sesshomaru's waist. "You still have the picture? The picture of you and I that one time where I hugged you but you still scowled. I hope you still have it in your desk drawer in that apartment of yours but other than that I've always loved you Sesshomaru. To bad it had to end like this. If you weren't so hooked to Kagome it wouldn't have been like this."

"Shut up! Tell me who-"

"Look at Kagome. Stare at her long and hard because this is the last time you're going to see her." Her smile as she waved at the women that handed her the food was unforgettable. He stared at her contently; he couldn't do anything but look at her. It seemed normal; she was pushing through the crowd until a guy from behind her covered her mouth, preventing her to scream. She dropped the corndogs in her hands and started to struggle to break free from his grasp. The arm that wrapped around her waist lifted her from the ground, dragging her away from the crowd.

Sesshomaru had enough of this; he broke free of Kikyo's grasp but he stopped as a gunshot rang out. With the gun pointing up at the sky, she aimed it towards him, warning him to stay put.

"Don't act so ruthless Sesshomaru." People screamed, and ran toward a place to hide. It made him realize how far these people his father hired would go to get the job done. The only thing that registered in his mind was to go after Kagome but the gun that pointed right at him couldn't let him do so.

"I love you Sesshomaru but…things can't go as you plan. Love can cause you to do stupid things so I'm sorry." She laid her finger on the trigger ready to fire. "Goodbye."

"Sorry bitch. Can't make you do that." Glass shattered as it impacted across Kikyo's head. She fell to the floor with the gun in hand. "See… I told you Rin that the glass statue we won would come in handy." Satoru grabbed the gun from her hand and looked at Sesshomaru but he was already off into a sprint.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_What's going on? What's happening? Sesshomaru! _Kagome bucked and thrashed but the arms that held her wouldn't let her budge. The sweaty hand that covered her mouth pressed down hard. She had to get out so as she opened her mouth and bit down on his fingers, he loosened his grip.

"Damn it!" Taking this chance, she pushed away and got free. Hot tears trailed down her cheek as she stumbled forward, pushing her hands on the ground to get on her feet. _Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! _Her throat was dry, she couldn't scream, she couldn't call out his name. Everything was happening so fast that it caused her mind to haze. Though as arms tightened around her waist, pulling her back toward the car, she panicked.

"Sesshomaru!" She heard laughter from the guy that held her and a car door opened.

"Jakotsu, can't you hold onto the girl? I swear if it was Inuyasha you would be holding on to him with your life." The bald man who walked up to them held a passive look on his face. He had a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. She was more terrified with this guy than the one that kept her from escaping.

"Don't remind me Renkotsu. That adorable little puppy is going to be mine once this girl is dead." Jakotsu snatched the knife out of his hand and held it up against Kagome's neck. She held her breath. The cold metal that would end her life in any second was pushing up against her neck, threatening to draw blood until the car door was slammed, and catching both men's attention.

"The master wants her alive remember."

"Suikotsu's right. Get her in the car before we run into any disruptions." Renkotsu watched as Jakotsu shoved the girl in the car and set the child safety on so she wouldn't escape. The two men irritated him by forbidding him to kill the girl who had captured his darling puppy's heart. After seeing Inuyasha's picture he had immediately fell in love with the silver haired pup though to get his heart, he needed to get rid of the girl.

"We have to get the girl to the warehouse and-"

"Look. The Inuyasha look alike is approaching us. Can I kill him?" Suikotsu sat beside Kagome who stared out the window. She pulled on the door handle but it wouldn't budge. All she could do is watch Sesshomaru run toward the car she was in.

"That idiot woman Kikyo already caused trouble for us. We told her not to attract attention but she did. So we can't kill him, not yet." Renkotsu pulled away from the curb and drove off. He turned a corner and that was it, he was out of sight. She clenched her hands into a tight fist as her tears reflexively fell from her eyes. All she wanted was a day to be with Sesshomaru but a day of surprise led to a day of remorse.

"Look the girl's crying. What's wrong? You want to get out of this car? You want to be free?" Jakotsu teased the girl. If he couldn't kill her, he might as well torture her mentally. He stared at Kagome who slowly lifted her down cast chin, revealing glaring eyes. Her tight fist grew even tighter and as soon as you knew it, she punched the guy right in the face.

"Fuck! You stupid-"

"Hey!" Suikotsu, who sat beside Kagome, took hold of her wrist, preventing her from hitting Jakotsu once again. "If you don't keep still, I'll kill you regardless of the orders we were given. So calm yourself down."

Kagome took a breath and pushed the guy away from her, leaning her head on the glass. She stared at the passing scenery as her anger grew as well as her tears that gathered in her eyes. Her heart ached, she couldn't breath but she knew that she wasn't escaping this time.

"This is all for money." She mumbled, enough for Suikotsu to hear.

"It's not just money. It's also getting Shichi'nitai(1) back together again. Koga's dead but we can live with that seeing that our leaders coming back."

"Leader?"

"He wants you alive but at the same time, wants you dead. You know Hiten and Bankotsu right?"

"They're my cousins."

"There dead. We killed them by the orders we were given by our leader. You'll be meeting him and he'll be killing you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Where's Kagome? Sesshomaru where is she?" Rin knelt beside Sesshomaru who was down on all fours, staring at the ground. His knuckles grew white from the tight fist that grew tighter by the second.

"Sesshomaru. What happened? Where is she?" Satoru watched as he slowly got up on his feet. His eyes filled with tears were covered as his down cast eyes stared at the floor. He rubbed his eyes with his arm and looked toward the road that the car disappeared off to.

"Take Rin back home. Her parents must be worried about her by now."

"Sesshomaru what about-"

"I'm going after her. Just take Rin home." Sesshomaru was about to run, though he was stop by a hand laid on his shoulder. A gun was held out to him and he took it, nodding at Satoru who put a hand on Rin's shoulder. With passive looks on both of their faces he knew that the fun was over. It was time to end this once and for all.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

1. Band of seven

Okay. So the leader is not Bankotsu so who is it? Hmmm..well I hope you guys like it. Really fast how the trouble comes huh? Lol.


	20. Fear led to light

The old warehouse set along side a creek seemed abandoned. The first thing that came to mind was that they were going to kill her and dump her body in that wreck of a warehouse. She seen this place before, it was a storage that was used to have all kinds of cars from different businesses to be stored in there. It went out of business for almost 17 years and this was all that was left of it. It looked run down with the graffiti and broken cars dumped along side the building though as they opened the two metal double doors, she cringed. The area was shrouded with darkness and Kagome wanted to take a step back if it wasn't for Jakotsu who held her by the arm, shoving her into the building.

"Shit. It's been to long since I've been here." Jakotsu and the others followed Kagome in and it went pitch black. They didn't even bother to open the lights as they shut the two metallic doors. She was sweating bullets right about now. She couldn't see but a flicker of light that came from Renkotsu's cell phone but as quickly as it came it disappeared.

"Turn on the switch." Kagome said impatiently.

"Sorry, we have orders."

"But why are you just standing in the dark, why-" She swallowed as a hand was felt on her shoulder. The grip on her shoulder grew tighter and she couldn't help but take a step back. Who ever had their hand on her pulled her in its arms. She gasped at the sudden action but she couldn't do anything. It was dark, she couldn't see and on top of that she had no idea who had their arms around her.

"Let go! Open the lights I'm-"

"You're afraid of the dark Kagome?" His voice was deep as if to mask his real tone. The heat that pressed up against her ear made chills run down her spine.

"Brother,(1) Can we open the lights now?" Jakotsu inquired.

"No. Just stand around for awhile." His tone was still to deep to be normal. It sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. She was to scared, to flooded with fear to place who this person was.

"Brother I can't-"

"Do you have a problem Jakotsu? I told you to stand around. Are you disobeying me?"

"Of course not. I'm sorry."

Kagome pressed her hands up against his chest to set her free of his grasp but it was denied. He held on even tighter. It was suffocating and she wanted to cry out but the only thing that kept her from doing so was the sudden lip that locked with hers. His hands traced her back and the warm touch made a moan escape her. It was unintentional but with his tongue that lunged in her mouth and the hands that held her up against him, she couldn't help it. She wanted it to stop but at the same time, the more he kissed her ever so deeply, the more she could place who this person was.

"I don't want to kill you Kagome so I have a better idea." He snapped his fingers and the sudden light that flashed in her eyes caused her to flinch. Before she could adjust her eyes to the light, she was whipped around as hands wrapped around her from behind.

"Let me go! Let me-"

"Kagome. Aren't you mad that Sesshomaru killed your parents?" She was taken aback by the sudden question but she held her breath. As smirks crossed the men's faces that stood right in front of her, she couldn't determine if she should even answer the man.

"Let me go!"

"Answer me." Bankotsu said as Jakotsu pulled out a gun and pointed it right at her. Regardless that the person in front of her would also be caught by the cross fire, he still held the gun firmly in his hands.

"I-I'm not mad." She honestly replied.

"Why not? Didn't you love your mother and father or spending time with Wataru made your love for them dissipate?"

"I loved them but I love Sesshomaru to. I don't-" The heart pendant that was around her neck was wrapped with his fingers and torn away from her.

"This necklace. Wataru gave it to you?"

"N-No. I gave it to him but he returned it to me…why are you asking me all of these questions? Why are you-"

"Shut up! I'm the one who'll ask the questions so just shut up." He threw the necklace on to the floor. There was no sense of escape. She had a gun pointing right at her and arms keeping her in place. There was no possible way that Sesshomaru was going to show up. There was no hope at this point and that made tears reflexively fall from her eyes.

"I-I don't understand why you want to kill me."

"Sesshomaru didn't tell you? We were hired to kill you Kagome. Sesshomaru's father hired us to kill you. It makes you wonder why he hid it from you does it?" The arms that wrapped around her let her go. She wanted to turn around but Jakotsu screamed at her to look forward.

"Who are you? At least tell me that before I die."

A laugh escaped him, followed by a long sigh. "I'm not going to kill you Kagome but why don't you walk up to that table on your right."

"Oh and don't look at him either or I'll shoot you." Jakotsu motioned toward the table and she quickly compiled. She faced the table with her back turned toward the mysterious man who shuffled through some things.

"It all started on your birthday. You blacked out and found your parents dead. You had the gun in your hands and was accused for your parent's death but the one who killed them was your beloved Sesshomaru. You had to stay at your aunt Kagura's house where you were chained in your room and now lets go to the past shall we." Her eyes widened as a cake was placed in front of her. With its white icing and its decorated flowers by the words that read 'Happy Birthday', it was the same cake.

"Why don't you cut yourself a piece and take a bite. It's vanilla." A knife as well as a plate was set beside her trembling hand. She couldn't pick it up; the last cake she ate was filled with poison. The only thing that came to mind was to grab the knife and stick it through his heart. Though, with a steady hand, she gripped the knife tightly.

"What's in it?" Her voice was shaking profusely and the hand that laid on her shoulder made it even worse.

"What do you think Kagome? The last thing that was put in your cake on your 6th birthday, think about it." As his laughter reverberated in her ear she felt a slight nudge on her back. "Go on Kagome. Take a bite."

"I-I"

"Take a bite or I'll kill you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Damn it! Damn it!" Sesshomaru punched the brick wall as he dropped to his knees. Sweat dripped off of his hair and he racked his fingers through it in distress. The scowl on his face grew deeper as a hand was felt on his shoulder.

"Are you Sesshomaru?"

"What the hell do you want?" He didn't have time for this. He was running all over the place to find the slightest clue to where the car had gone off to. But with half an hour past, he couldn't find the slightest thing. He asked people, he checked the whole district but there was no sign. Now that he was already tired, pissed off and also scared for Kagome's safety he was now bothered by a man that he never seen before.

"I'll ask you to come with me?" He said in a stern voice.

"Fuck off." Sesshomaru glared at the man and walked off but an unsuspected hand wrapped around his arm. He would have swung his fist toward him but he stared down at a barrel of a gun that was inches away from his face.

"Mr. Taisho. Please come with me. The Band of seven wants you dead." Sesshomaru followed the man to the car. He had no choice and as the car opened and a foot stepped out of the door, his own feet were immediately glued to the floor.

"Hey Sesshomaru. You do know why I'm here do you?" He had a smirk on his face.

"Where's Kagome?" He stared at Hiten who laughed and pulled out a gun. Waving the gun, he motioned for Sesshomaru to get in the car.

"You don't need to worry about her? Our plan is already set in motion."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What would you rather die from, poison or a gun to the back? Poison's pretty strong and I've made sure that you wouldn't survive this time." Her hand that gripped the knife shook rapidly. She couldn't cut a piece of the cake but she was forced to as he wrapped his hands around hers and started to cut out a piece.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I know all of this because I was there. I hated you little cousin and now it's time to end this."

"Cousin?"

Jakotsu laughed as he leaned up against the door. "I told you she was going to fall for it Bankotsu."

Kagome couldn't breath. Fear as well as disbelief struck her so fast that her knees felt like it was going to collapse. The greatest news she had ever heard was that Bankotsu was dead but now that he's right there, standing behind her. It made the task of sticking the poison in her mouth even harder.

"Did she cry when she heard I was dead?" Bankotsu said pleasingly.

"Nah man. She just looked out the window. You owe me 20 bucks man." Jakotsu as well as Suikotsu laughed a bit but it soon became quiet as Kagome turned and pushed him away. The gun in Jakotsu's hand was ready to fire but she didn't care anymore.

"If you're going to kill me than kill me now! I don't-"

"Guess what Kagome. I'll kill you right now." Bankotsu walked over to Jakotsu and took the gun away from him. "But I'll tell you something cousin. The person who killed your parents was me."

She took a step back as he walked toward her. He was 13 at the time he claim to say that he killed her parents. It was something she couldn't believe and the only thing that elicited out of her was fear. Her body shook profusely. She was focusing on her breathing as the gun in his hand rose.

"W-Why?"

"Got bored I guess. When I found out that you were dieing and needed a heart I killed Sesshomaru's mom and with a help of some doctors I hired, they took out her heart and a '_ominous'_ donator gave you the heart. Guess whom the donator was…well other than that I planned out the whole thing. Wrote a note to Sesshomaru, telling him that you're parent's killed his mother, but when he got to your house he couldn't go through with it. I kept an eye on him on that very day and when I saw him standing at the front door, I knocked him out and hid him far away from the house and went through with the killing. The only thing that I had to do was smear some blood on Sesshomaru and that was enough to convince him that he killed your parents. The cake that you bought that was filled with poison, the killing of your parents…it was all my doing and with the help of Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu."

Tears streaked her cheek and she fell to her knees. Her parent's death and her doubt that she laid upon Sesshomaru were all because of Bankotsu. She didn't have time to register all of this but as a gun clicked, she averted her attention toward the gun that aimed at her head.

"You know. I can't kill you Kagome. I love you to much to do such a thing." He looked at Jakotsu and tossed him back the gun. The smirk on his face as he knelt beside her and caressed her cheek, sickened her. "I'll keep you alive for my own pleasures but I just have to get Sesshomaru out of the picture."

She grimaced. He took a hand full of her hair and tilted her head up, pressing his lips roughly on her own. Their teeth clattered together but he ignored the slight pain, taking the chance to plunge his tongue in her mouth. He licked the back of her teeth and slowly withdrew, licking his upturned lips.

"I'll tell Sesshomaru's father we killed you and I'll lock you up in my own room." He reached on top of the table, taking a piece of cake between his fingers and stuck it in his mouth. There wasn't any poison or he would've dropped dead, that was a disappointment. Though he grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up on her feet.

"Where's Hiten? He was supposed be here with Sesshomaru?" Bankotsu snapped.

"Sesshomaru?"

He turned his attention toward the girl in his grasp and smiled. "Didn't I tell you Kagome? I told you I needed to get rid of him didn't I?"

"Why can't you just have me? Don't bring them into this, don't-"

"Brother." The voice that echoed in her ears drew her attention. She was afraid to turn toward Hiten thinking that he had Sesshomaru in his grasp but it was just him. Hiten was standing at the open door way by him self.

"Where is he?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't find him."

With an irritable sigh he shook his head. " Very well. We'll kill him later. As long as Kagome's-" Both of their eyes widen and Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu's gun rapidly pointed toward Hiten who aimed his gun at his own brother. _Wasn't he in on this to? What's going on? _Kagome stared on at Hiten who held a smile on his face.

"Sorry brother but I have some one here that'll make you happy." Hiten kept the gun pointing at Bankotsu as he turned toward the two double metal doors.

"Hey cousin." With his gun pointing at Bankotsu, Kagome was set aback. Wataru walked up to the table and knelt on the floor, with his aim on his target. He picked up the necklace that Bankotsu had ripped off of Kagome's neck. He hummed a tune as he tossed the pendant in the air.

"What the hell is going on Hiten?" Kagome thought this was another joke but the glare in Bankotsu's eyes told her other wise. Hiten was pointing his gun at his brother and Wataru was here to. It didn't make any sense but the atmosphere grew immensely tense. With weapons ready to fire at moment, she couldn't help but think that everyone in this room was going to die.

"I'll tell you what's going on Bankotsu." Wataru replied. "This pendant… I put a tracking device on it. A thin piece of chip that I painted and glued on, letting me know where Kagome was the whole time. I bumped into Hiten in front of the police station and that's when he told me what you were up to. Sesshomaru's father was arrested while Inuyasha and his mother testified against him. My own mother is being testified as well. So that's when I say it's over Bankotsu."

He clenched his fist and wrapped his arm around Kagome's neck. "What makes you think you're going to get out of here alive." As Hiten smiled, Kagome notice movement on the second level of the warehouse. The windows positioned along the walls of the roof that was painted with black had her attention. She didn't know what was going on but she fixed her eyes with Hiten's as he slightly nodded.

"Look at you. It's 4 of us against two of you. It is-" Kagome elbowed Bankotsu in the stomach and she took the chance and got out of her grasp. She stumbled forward, falling on the ground. A shot rang out and the bullet whizzed near her ear, puncturing through the cement floor near her hand.

"You stupid bitch." For a split second she heard her heartbeat but the crashing of glass and ropes thrown in the warehouse, revealed men sliding down the rope and onto the ground. With there finger on the trigger the men dressed in black aimed their guns towards Bankotsu, Jakotsu and the others.

"Put your guns down." Suikotsu and the others compiled with the 12 men that threatened to kill them but Bankotsu didn't. He had his gun pointing directly at Kagome. Hiten and Wataru tensed as he remained standing strong, the barrel of the gun about to go off in any moment.

"Bankotsu give up. Look around you. The SWAT team is going to kill you if you don't put your gun down." Bankotsu killed many people but Hiten didn't want to see his brother shot down. He had set him up, he had told the police in attempt to save Kagome but having them both dead wasn't a part of the plan.

"Bankotsu!"

"You betrayed me Hiten and with that I don't care if I die. As long as someone goes with me…"

"Put the gun down!"

"…I don't care if I die." A gunshot filtered the room. Various people from the SWAT team called out 'hold your fire…Hold your fire!' She thought she was dead, it was to quiet and she really thought she was dead. Though light struck her eyes as she opened them and standing by the metal doors was Sesshomaru with a gun in hand. It was aiming right at Bankotsu who was on his knees. Blood dripped from his hands and before he could grab the gun again, 4 men pushed him on to the ground and handcuffed him.

"I'm not going to be locked up forever. I'm going to kill you Sesshomaru and Kagome's going to be mine!" Bankotsu was roughly brought to his feet and escorted out of the warehouse. Kagome on the other hand, stared blankly at the gun on the floor.

"Kagome! Kagome! Look at me! Are you alright?" Sesshomaru's golden eyes came in to view and before a tear could fall, she lunged toward him, embracing him ever so tightly. There was not a muscle in her body that had not ease in relief. The warm protective embrace, the voice that rung through her ear was all real.

As the SWAT team removed Jakotsu, Suikotsu and Renkotsu out of the warehouse, Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru. A hand on her shoulder and a smile that met her gaze as she turned toward him was heartwarming.

"You okay. Sorry I didn't help you out sooner." Hiten said with a relaxed expression.

"At least you came." It was the first time. She never even would imagine wrapping her arms around Hiten but she did. His true personality, this caring, concern side of him had finally come out and she was glade.

"Thought you wouldn't see me again huh?" Wataru broke their hug and ruffled Kagome's hair as he smiled. He didn't care if Sesshomaru was glaring at him but he hugged her and lifted her up on her feet. "You're such an idiot. You doubted us didn't you?"

"I-I um…"

"Shut up Wataru. Come on Kagome." _He's mad again. _Kagome mused with a frown. She was pulled out of the warehouse and he pushed pass the police men that wanted to talk to him.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong? Are you mad?" He yanked her arm and started to run, pulling her with her. She followed, hardly catching up with him. She didn't know what he was doing or thinking but she followed.

"Sesshomaru where are you taking me?" She was out of breath at this point but as he stopped and pulled her in his arms, her back was pushed up against the brick wall. There wasn't time to think as he kissed her moist lips. She thought she wasn't ever going to have this moment again. His tongue encircling her own, his breath mingling with hers, and there steady heartbeat, beating in unison. The feverish feeling that she loved and his hands that ran down her arm were hard to believe but as he pulled away he smiled and hugged her passionately.

"I was scared but not now."

"Sesshomaru it's over. I-"

"I love you Kagome. Your safe but now…" He gently pulled away and grabbed her hand, leading her across the road. "Now lets go on that roller coaster. The devil's pit."

"Sesshomaru what are-"

"You're my slave remember so you have to do what I say." He turned toward her and smiled but as she laughed, she hugged him.

"You're so stupid but I love you Sessho-kun."

The End 

1.Called Bankotsu brother because they're apart of a team and he's the leader but there no really brothers.

**Not the end yet. I'm going to add an epilogue tomorrow okay. But other than that this is the end of the story but tomorrow is the epilogue. **


	21. Epilogue

**5 months later **

"I hate this." Half of her body slumped on the table as she let out an irritable sigh. Papers, books and various pencils and pens laid beside her. Her brain was racked with confusion and in the back of her mind she wished that she was running away from trouble than do this work.

Sesshomaru, who sat across from her, let out a sigh of his own and folded his hands in front of his mouth. Now that everything was over and Bankotsu was locked in prison along with his buddies, it was now time to lay back. He started college again and with Kagura let off the hook for the imprisonment of her niece, all seemed well. Sesshomaru was actually pissed that Kagura didn't go to jail. She wasn't involved with any of the murders but still; she did lock his girlfriend up in her room for 10 years. Though Kagome, being the kind hearted person she was, she chose not to testify against her. After hearing that Bankotsu was the one involved with the killings, her and Kagura forgot about the past and became friends, strangely as it sounded.

It was all over and as his eyes wondered to the pictures that were placed on his walls, he was happy. Kagome had moved in with him in his old apartment and shared their lives together. With pictures of them together, he had proof that he finally had some one that would make him happy.

"Hello. Earth to Sesshomaru, I got the answer. It's 15."

Snapping back into reality, he looked at the paper in front of him. "You are so retarded I swear."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You idiot. Are you that retarded Kagome? I mean it's wrong." Sesshomaru wrote down the answer as well as another math solution on the paper and passed it back at her. He received the same thing from her, an angered mumble of words and a glare but he ignored it. High school exams were starting up and Kagome as always wasn't ready. She quit the whole home school masquerade and started 2nd year of high school. It made him quite uncomfortable having her in a public school, which contained hormonal boys but he, somewhat trusted her.

"There I got it!" She exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Finally. Jezz." Sesshomaru grabbed his backpack set beside his leg and shuffled through it. After a while, Kagome's eyes widened as he slammed a biology book right in front of her.

"What the fuck is that?" She reflexively said.

"I worry about you Kagome. It's a book."

She pouted. "I know that but I'm not reading it. Look at the thing, it's like 800 pages long and, and-"

"Why? What do you want to study?" Sesshomaru said with a shadow of a smirk.

"I don't want to study. I've been sighing for hours and for a college guy, you're way slow. I hate studying. I hate it." She shoved the book away like a child, crossing her arms in front of her chest. He loved that childish look and he leaned toward her, uncovering his wide smile.

"You sure you don't want to study?"

"That's a stupid question. Of course not." Leaning back, she stared up at the white ceiling. This was like the first time she met him. Every time they were at the kitchen table studying, they would always argue and be led to the past. The past was dark but now those were just memories that meant nothing to her. Every problem in her life was over and the only thing that she had to fear was school.

Though as Sesshomaru stood up and dragged his chair next to her, he held both of her hands. "How about reading the book and studying up on biology?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time Sessho-kun? I…don't…. want…to…study!"

The grip around her hand tightened as his brow twitched a bit. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that slave?"

"Well I don't want to be called Slave…Sessho-kun." She dragged the last word as she smirked but in her amazement he calmed down and smiled at her. It was a wicked smile and she just raised a brow, kind of worried about what was in that mind of his. He gave her a chaste kiss and nuzzled up against her neck.

"You sure you don't want to study about biology? It's in your exams." He whispered, pressing his lips on her earlobe.

"S-Sesshomaru…I hate studying biology. You know that." The tense atmosphere diminished as he gently bit her neck, eliciting a groan out of her. The warmth of his lips made her flooded mind evaporate into a cloud of enlightenment. She was supposed to be studying for tests that would start in about a week but this by far was the best studying session she ever had with her tutor. He smiled, the arms around him pulling him closer, though he gently pulled away from her.

"If you don't want to study biology, than lets study something close to that." There lips connected once again and she raised her eyes up at the ceiling, wonder what he was talking about.

"What can be close to biology?" She inquired.

As if disappointed, he sighed and got up. He tucked his arm under her legs and lifted her off of her feet, kissing her neck. His warm breath that brushed against her ear made her laugh a bit. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared at his enchanting golden eyes. It was the most amazing sight of all rather than staring at books all week. She felt at ease now and as he bit her ear he laughed.

"So you want to learn about Sesshology?" He whispered with an intoxicating voice.

She was to caught-up with the kisses she received from him that she didn't know what he was talking about. "Huh?" She was able to say.

"The study of Sesshomaru, remember?" She didn't know when he walked to the bedroom but she was gently placed on the bed. The past was brought up again but it was a good one. She giggled as she racked her fingers through her boyfriend's hair, pulling him in for another deep kiss.

"Study of Sesshomaru huh? I hope that doesn't involve talking." She said between kisses, running her fingers along his back.

"Of course not." Dragging his hands up her stomach, he took of her shirt. It wasn't a time to talk nor did he want to talk at this point. He kissed her stomach and worked his way to her lips, tracing every inch of her body.

"So I'll be studying your anatomy now." Yanking off her shirt she kissed his lips. Her week was awful but now it was worth it. She loved him and he loved her. He was the hottest tutor she had ever received and she was happy about that. There breaths as well as there tongues mingled with one another and now the studying began. He was the tutor and he taught her a little thing called love as the kisses she received indicated that there lives would be shared with one another forever.

The end 

Kids will be born…dum dum dum…hehe. Well that's it. Boohoo. I loved this story but it's over now. Bankotsu's in jail and everythings happy ever after. Epilogue's short but it's an Epilogue, not another chapter but I hope you guys liked it. Well that's it. I'm sad that it's done but it's done. Thanks for sticking with me you guys and for the wonderful reviews.

**-Anari01 **


End file.
